Han and Leia: Between IV and V
by LHSolo
Summary: I just felt like writing something in between. Hope you like it! Please go easy on me...
1. Chapter 1 - Mind your own business

**I just felt like writing something in between. Hope you enjoy it.**

Before the battle of Yavin:

She didn't know where to go after the briefing. They all knew the next couple of hours were crucial to their future. Walking through the hanger, she looked at all the x-wings getting prepared for the flight. Not wanting to get into their way, she kept walking and found herself in front of the carrier that brought her into the temple after leaving the Falcon.

 _What a weird day it has been._ She thought as she sat down on it, looking around. Everything seemed different after her experience on the Death Star. Everybody looked at her differently.

"Shouldn't you be in the medcenter?"

A ruff, deep voice startled her out of her thoughts. Turning around she came face to face with the very annoying, but at the same time very handsome, pilot who helped to rescue her. "What?" She asked to stall.

"The medcenter?! I thought royalty has priority."

He asked carrying a big box on his shoulder.

"What is that?" She asked pointing at the box.

"They did let you see a doctor, right?" He tried once more, ignoring her stalling.

"I…I don't think this any of your business captain." She argued back.

"No I guess you're right. So?" He kept on pushing, putting down the box.

She turned away from him, not knowing how to react. Nobody really asked her if she needed to see a doctor, yet. She arrived and went back straight to business. Everybody looked at her like she was going to break at any moment but nobody had the guts to ask her how she was doing. Of course, it was her fault more than anybody else's.

 _No time for sentiments._ Was what she said when they mentioned Alderaan.

That was her usual way of dealing with things and yet she found herself being faced with the questions of a stranger, a scoundrel, a pirate, a mercenary who seemed to care about her wellbeing. "Hey you're okay there your highness?"

The pirate sat down next to her. Startled by the sudden closeness, she jumped up from her seat and ran away from him.

Han looked after her, confused and concerned at the same time. Chewie came up behind him, grunting at his friend.

"Alright, Alright lighten up pal!" Getting up, he took the box his friends gave him and put it on the carrier.

…

When Luke told her about Han leaving she was relieved. Of course, he would have been a great help for the rebellion, but she had the feeling he would only mean trouble for her.

 _Who was he anyway? He should mind his own business, right?!_

Pacing the control room, she couldn't help but think about him. Sure, he was handsome, but that was no reason for him to interfere with her business.

 _Get a grip Organa, no time for this._ She told her herself, sitting down in front of the controls for a moment. Thinking about her parents, her heart ached and her stomach feel like she was going to be sick. She felt like throwing up, but before she could get up to run outside, she got called by the commander. "Your highness, it is time."

"Right…" She replied, got up and walked over to battle control. _Back to business._

…..

 _We won! Luke made it! …He came back!_ Leia took a deep breath standing at the controls.

"Princess?" Someone asked behind her, but she didn't really react. "You want to join us?"

That someone asked. "Go ahead. I will be right behind you."

She answered still not knowing who was she answering to. Taking another deep breath, her sickness came back and she managed to just grab a bin to lose the little she had in her stomach. She hadn't something to eat since they arrived on Yavin. And she only ate a ration bar, because Han insisted. _Nobody will starve on my ship._ He said, handing her a glass of water and the ration bar. Seeing the look on his face, she gave in and actually ate.

Nevertheless, it wasn't much, so the rest that came out of her now was a mixture of blood and some other kind of liquid.

Coughing afterwards, she wiped off her mouth on her sleeve and sat down again. She remained there for a few minutes, till she heard the cheers coming from the hanger.

 _They are back!_ She thought, checking herself in the reflection of a shutdown console before running outside to welcome back the new heroes of the rebellion.

…

She didn't plan to run into his arms, when she entered the hanger. But seeing him, she couldn't help it. Having shared a joyful hug with Luke before, it felt differently with Han.

For the first time since month, years actually she felt safe. It was a short feeling, before realizing it, getting nervous because of it and being distracted by a damaged R2 and an annoying Threepio.

Everybody celebrated the big victory. While she felt happy at first, the feeling soon changed, not being distracted by a war any more. Of course, it wasn't over. They still had an Empire to fight, but for the night there was nothing else to do for her.

She sat in a corner of the big hall and watched everybody enjoying themselves.

Being startled once again by the deep, rough voice of a certain Captain, she almost jumped from her seat. Also, she was facing the crowd she didn't see him approaching.

He sat down across from her blocking her view.

"How are you doing princess?" He asked, a crooked grin on his face. For a second she thought she even saw a glimpse of concern in his eyes, but that must have been her imagination.

"Shouldn't you enjoy the party, captain?" She asked, once again avoiding his question.

"I asked first." He winked at her, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm glad we won." She answered holding his gaze, not allowing herself to appear weak.

"Not a bad of a rescue, right?" He grinned, leaning back in his chair.

"Well I have to hand it to you. You sure have a way to boost your ego, captain." She teased, not knowing where this came from. Seeing the grin on his face turning into a frown, she regretted it in an instant.

"If that is how you think about me, go ahead your whorshipness."

Taking another sip of his drink, he looked at her for a moment, before leaning forward getting the chairs feet front back to the ground.

"So? What did the doctor say?"

"If you haven't noticed we had a war to run, captain." She tried, but knew he wouldn't bite.

"Oh believe me I've noticed. Took a couple of hits too you know, saving the kids ass for your oh so important cause."

"I make sure you get paid, don't worry." Was her response, reaching for his glass, needing something hard, if this conversation was about to continue. Before she could take a hold of it, he took it first, downing it in one go, keeping his eyes on her.

"You need to see a doctor first!" Was all he said, before he got up and left her behind. She remained sitting for a moment, before storming after him.

Following him through the crowd, she was ready for telling him what she thought about his interfering. Almost running into him when he stopped and turned around to face her, she was lost for words for a moment.

"The medcenter is the other way princess." He said, looking down at her.

"Who do you think you are? Interfering with my life! It's my life not yours! And I decide if I need to see a doctor or not, so stop bothering me about it!" She barked at him.

Not being startled by her, he leaned down close to her ear.

"Sweet dreams princess." He whispered into it, brushing his lips against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Before she could response, he kissed her on the cheek and left her standing by herself, leaving the temple on his way to his ship.

It was the first time since weeks, she got some sleep. When she woke up early the next morning, she was surprised to wake up without a single nightmare.

…

After getting ready she sat in the control center alone, while everybody else seemed to have breakfast in the cantina or was still sleeping off last night of victory.

She still couldn't bring herself to enjoy the victory. It just didn't feel right. Sitting alone in the control room, she held her stomach, still not feeling any better.

"You know if you would eat, the stomach would get better."

Although she was surprised of him being there, she didn't act on it this time.

"I'm surprised you're still here captain." Was her response, without looking up at him.

"I was but your people thought they want to give me a medal."

He grinned, sitting next to her, putting his feet up the controls and leaning back in his chair.

"My people?" She asked, looking down to her hands.

"Well…I meant…" Sensing his nervousness, she looked up at him with a weak smile.

"I know what you meant…" Was all she said, looking back down to her hands.

Looking at her for a moment, he leaned forward to get something out of his pockets.

"Want one?" He asked, offering her a ration bar. Looking up, their eyes met for a moment, before she looked back down to her hands. "I'm not really hungry."

He just nodded and put the ration bar next to her on the console.

"Just in case you change your mind."

He offered, before getting out another ration bar for himself. Peeling off the paper, he couldn't help but look at her.

"You know I have real food on board the Falcon if you feel like it!?"

"What is it you want?" She asked looking up.

"Only trying to be nice. Besides I was wondering what you thought about that medal thing? Since you have to hand it to me and all!? They even mentioned a ceremony."

"If they think you deserve it, I'm sure you do." Was her reply before she looked down to her hands again.

Getting his feet off the console, he sat up straight.

"What do you think? Do I deserve a medal?"

He asked, tension in his voice, while he stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"I'm not sure it will help your big ego, but I think what you did for Luke and for the Rebellion deserves our thanks." She smiled at him, but the smile was a weak one he could tell.

"A friend needed my help and I came, but don't think for one moment this about the Rebellion." He replied, the anger in his voice obvious.

"Well then, I'm sure you can use the reward!" Was all she said, before standing up and walking away to leave the control center. _What is it he wants anyway?_ She asked herself before her legs gave in and she broke down to the ground, spitting out another mixture of blood and liquid.

Han was at her side in an instant, making sure she didn't choke on it.

"That's it, I'm getting you to the medcenter." Was all she remembered hearing him say, before she lost her conscious.

….

When she woke up, her eyes had trouble adjusting to the light. She was laying on a med-bunk that much she could tell.

"How are you doing?" She heard a familiar deep voice across the room.

Seeing Han sitting across from her in a big chair, she self-conscious pulled her blanket up to her chest.

"Don't worry Sweetheart, nothing I haven't seen before. Besides I'm not the medic-dress-kind. Although I have to say you can defiantly pull it off."

He winked at her, before getting up to carry the chair closer to her bed, sitting back down.

"I've told you, you need to see a medic." He sighted, leaning back in his chair.

"What did they say?" She asked, her mouth dry. Before he answered her question, he handed her a glass of water.

"You were dehydrated and leaking of any kind of vitamin, instead filled up with drugs."

After helping her with the glass, he sat back down in his chair, looking at her for a moment.

"I think it is a miracle you're still alive." His eyes showed poor concern and nothing else. She couldn't bear to look at him, so she leaned back and closed her eyes.

They sat in silence for a moment, before a medic came in, followed by two security guards.

"I say it once more. If you don't leave they will take care of you." The medic warned.

"Well that's too bad, cause I ain't leaving!" Han replied, making himself more comfortable on his chair. Leia looked back and forth Han and the medic and seeing the look on the guards faces, made her feel unconfutable. "Please leave." Leia said, her voice still weak. Han looked at her in shock, hurt obviously showing in his eyes. "You heard her majesty."

The medic said, stepping forward, the two guards close behind.

"Captain Solo can stay. I want you and your two guards to leave me alone!"

Leia would've yelled at them, but her voice was not ready yet.

The doctor looked at her in shock and the grin on Han's face grew as big as can be.

"Well you've heard her, leave!" He said, proudly leaning back in his chair.

"But…I have to take some blood from her to see if she is doing better."

Seeing the fear in her eyes, Han looked at her for a moment. "I can do that." He offered, sitting back straight. "You?" The doctor asked, suppressing a laugh.

"Sure…I've done it before. Piloting a ship also means taking care of your inmates."

He shrugged.

"I'm not sure if…" the doctor started, but got interrupted by the princess.

"I want him to do it." She said, sitting up straight. "But your majesty?"

"I want you to leave me and Captain Solo alone." She ordered in a tone that allowed no arguing.

The doctor looked at her for a moment, before turning around and leaving the room, the two guards on his heels.

What followed was silence, both not sure what to say next. Surprising both of them, Leia was the one breaking the silence this time. "Thanks!" Was all she said, before another moment of silence followed.

"So let's see how your blood test goes." He sighted, getting up to get the instruments ready.

"What?" She asked in shock, pulling her blanket even tighter around herself.

"Han I didn't mean it when…" She started, but he stopped her.

"Don't worry princess, I know what I am doing." He smiled, searching a drawer.

When he found what he was looking for, he sat down next to her on the side of the bed.

She pulled her legs up her chest and backed away. "Please don't."

Han looked at her, thinking. "I was afraid of needles once." He admitted.

"Han please don't try to…" She began, not needing anyone's pity, especially not his.

"I grew up living on the streets, so needles always meant trouble. There were those guys running around, getting little kids hooked on drugs. They once cornered me, when I was about 12." Putting down the instruments for a moment waiting for her to relax.

"What happened next?" She asked, curious. Even though he told her one of the most horrific story a little boy could have lived through, she was glad to think about someone else's troubles for a moment and not having to face her own.

"They got me hooked." He shrugged, getting back to the equipment. "One night it got me so bad I thought about ending my…well it got me really bad. I ended up in medcenter."

Leia had to control her tears from falling down, imagining a little boy hooked up on drugs.

"So when this nurse came to take a blood test I was freaking out." He admitted, smiling at her. Enjoying seeing her face copying his smile, he continued.

"Well this nurse taught me a trick you know!? I would like to show you if you don't mind."

Not knowing what she got herself into, she just nodded.

"Alright, first you have to free yourself from this blanket, princess." He smiled and encouraged her. She took the blanket off her and found herself already relaxing.

"Now you take a few deep breaths." Keeping their eyes locked, his expression calmed her even more. "Okay take two deep breaths and then you have to smile."

He took her hand in his but she didn't mind, already transfixed.

"You have beautiful smile; did anyone ever tell you this?" He winked at her. Seeing the blush, forming on her face warmed his heart, like nothing had before in his life. Feeling the nervousness creeping up himself, he concentrated on the task in front of him and rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"Alright now…keep looking at me and I will count to three. I want you to say something nice to me by three, alright?"

Having to giggle at that she kept her eyes locked on him. If he thought her blush warmed his heart, it was her little giggle, that burned up his heart. Clearing his throat, he smiled at her. "You're ready?" He asked her. She just nodded. "Okay one, two, three…"

"You're handsome!" She blurred out shocked about it the instant the words left her mouth.

Seeing his expression on his face change to something he never saw on a men's face before, she started to blush again, looking shyly down to her feet.

He tipped her head up with his hand, so she had to look back up at him. It took her a moment to realize it but he was holding up the test-tube, filled with her blood, grinning.

"Well done sweetheart." They smiled at each other for moment, before they got interrupted by Luke and a couple of Generals entering the room. "Princess are you alright?"

One of the older ones asked. Han lead go of her hand and backed off behind the crowd that formed around her bed. She pulled back up her blanket, feeling the discomfort return.

"The doctor just informed us about your condition. We would have come earlier if we knew of course."

Leia wasn't really listening. She was watching Han leaving the room.

…..

She next saw him at the medal ceremony. Following her usual way of living, she went back to business only a couple of days after he brought her to the medcenter. Even though Luke came to visit her every day, she felt kind of hurt that Han hadn't shown up again. Even Chewie came by for a visit, which calmed her worries a bit, knowing that he hadn't taken his leave. She tried to ask Chewie what his pilot was up to, but she did not understand his answer, so she asked Luke the third day he came to visit her.

"He is busy working on his ship. It took some pretty bad hits during the battle."

He explained before keeping on telling her about excited he was that he was a part of the Rebellion now and was allowed to fly. "I always dreamed of flying when I was a little kid." He continued, but Leia wasn't really listening. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Han out of her head. _Come on get a grip. He is going to leave anyway. No reason to get too attached._

Focusing back on Luke, she smiled at his enthusiasm, but couldn't help to wish a certain scoundrel would show that sort of enthusiasm about her cause.

….

She had to smile, seeing him walking towards her at the medal ceremony. Not having seen him for more than week now, she couldn't stop herself from feeling happy to see him. The look of pride on his face and the intensive stare she received from him all his way up the aisle, made her blush once again and she turned her attention to Luke for a moment to calm down.

Seeing her blushing again and seeing the smile she had on her face when their eyes met told him it was the right thing to stay for a while longer. When the wink had the intended effect, he decided to stay more than just a little while longer. Facing the crowd of rebels and hearing the cheering he felt ridicules. This wasn't the kind of recognition he was usually going for, but the kid had talked him into it, so he went along.

"Care to take a walk princess?" She heard him come up from behind. Before she turned around she had to hide the smile that came up hearing his voice.

"Ditching your own party captain? That's not very nice." She teased, turning around.

"Well I was wondering if you care to dance with me for a change, but you were gone before I even had the chance to ask you." He replied, stepping closer.

"I think I'm done dancing tonight."

"That's too bad." For a moment, she thought she saw disappointment in his eyes.

"But I'd like to go on that walk." She replied, just happy to spent some time with him.

"Alright, you want to go outside for a while?" He asked, stepping closer.

"Sure…" They both shared a shy smile before leaving the party together.

They walk in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presents.

"So how is your ship doing? Luke told me it took some hits during the battle?"

She interrupted the silence. "She is alright now. What about you?" He asked leading the conversation to Leia. "I…I'm fine. Nothing to worry about, just some normal problems coming out of captivity." She tried to play it down, like always. Showing weakness especially to him, was not something she would allow herself to.

Han stopped and looked at her for a moment, reading right through her.

"Really I'm fine. Go ask the medic." She tried desperately to explain, but her voice gave it away. He let his head hang down for a moment, running his hand through his scruffy hair and taking a deep breath. The look he gave her when he looked back up, almost made her legs give out. "Leia…I think you're lying. Not only to me, but also to yourself."

Holding his intense gaze for a moment, she put all her defenses up.

"What do you know? Nothing, so stop talking to me like you would!"

She spat out, anger rising. "Oh I know enough. What did they do you? Ha? I do know this: They not only destroyed your home planet and killed all your family and people, they also tortured you. They drugged and raped you, Leia! Wake up and face it! You need help for kriffs sake!"

His voice rose as he looked at those empty eyes staring back up at him.

"How do you know all this?" She asked, trembling.

"I've read your medical files and I do know how those bastards treat their prisoners." He replied this time in a much calmer voice, seeing her eyes filling up with tears.

"You had no right to read my medical files Captain Solo! How dare you to invade my privacy in such a way!?" She was now the one yelling, only relieved that they were in the middle of the forest, where nobody else could hear them.

"Somebody had to do it, since you lie to yourself about it! I mean look at you Leia! You're a mess! Giving out medals, entertaining every general on the party, pretending like nothing happened! This isn't healthy! You will end up dead. Is this what you want?"

"What do you care?" She barked right back, not able to hold back her tears.

"I do care." He took a step closer, but she only took one step back.

"Why don't you leave? Go back to your hang of junk and leave for good! We don't need you here anymore! The battle is over, you received your reward now you can go back to your life and stay out of mine!" She turned around and left him standing there, running back to her room on the rebel base, where she collapsed on her bed, crying her heart out.


	2. Chapter 2 - caring

The next morning, Han woke up sitting outside her quarters on the floor, leaning against the wall. After she ran away, it didn't take long to forget about his pride and follow her to make sure she wouldn't harm herself. He certainly knew the feeling when faced with your own demons and the feeling of wanting to end it so it all would be over.

Arriving only a few minutes later to her door, he heard her cries, relieved that he wasn't too late. He sat down next to her door, listening to her cries and had to suppress the urge to go in there and take her into his arms. After a few hours, her crying had died down and he was relieved to hear the shower go on inside her quarters. He decided to wait for her to come out of the fresher as well. Knowing all too well how appealing shower walls seemed for a place to end your life. Unfortunately, he didn't make it that far, when sleep took over him.

So, when he woke up, it took him about two seconds to come back to his senses, to ignore his sour neck before he jumped up and pressed his ear to her door, to hear any sign of life inside.

Hearing some shuffling inside, he let go of the breath he was holding. The shuffling stopped for a second and he backed off the door and out of the peek holes' sight, when he heard her moving towards the door.

….

Leia peeked through the peek hole of her quarters, sure that she heard something outside her door. When she found the floor empty outside, she decided it must have been her imagination and went back to get ready for the day.

Outside, Han was relieved he didn't have to explain his being her outside her quarters this early in the morning. When he heard, her com going off, he took his jacket off the floor to leave. He was just around the next corner, when he decided he had to see her once more before leaving. Just on cue he heard her door open and he turned around to cross her path.

Seeing him walking her way, she couldn't help wondering about his appearance. His hair was even more scruffier looking than usual, his clothes was wrinkled and he looked very tired.

Holding his gaze for a moment, they walked past each other. "Princess."

Was all he said as a greeting, before looking down to his feet and continued his walk.

"Captain." She greeted him keeping her head high and hurried her pace to get out of his sight before she would act on the turmoil that was building inside her.

….

Leia logged herself inside her office most of the time, so she didn't have to talk to anyone, only leaving it to get back to her quarters to get some sleep, she knew that wouldn't come.

One day when she arrived at her quarters, she found a tray with a bowl of hot soup and bread sitting on her makeshift desk. Looking around the quarters, she didn't see any other change. She went to check the login files on her door monitor and couldn't find any difference. The last two data were her log out this morning and her log in just now. Confused she sat down on her bed, looking over to the bowl of soup. It took her about a few minutes to get up from her bed to take a closer look at the soup. It smelled delicious and she could feel her stomach growling. Taking the spoon from the tray, she went through the soup searching for anything strange, but couldn't find anything. The only strange thing was the soup itself and how it gotten inside her private quarters. She sat down at the desk and looked down to the soup once more. Like a shy animal she took up little of it with the spoon and brought it to her mouth, testing it first with the tip of her tongue. Having not a decent meal in almost a year, the little amount of soup brought all her senses up and it tasted really delicious. She took a piece of bread and dipped it into the soup before taking a big bite, not caring if she ended up being poison or even dead. If that was supposed to be her last meal, so be it.

Han could hear the spoon working on the soup inside her quarters from outside. He felt kind of creepy to be standing outside her quarters once again but was relieved to find her finally eating. _What the heck! It's also creepy for me to care so much about her and here I am. If I get to see her smile again or hear her giggle once more it was defiantly worth it._

He thought to himself, before realizing what he just told himself.

 _Get a grip Solo! It's not like she is the only woman on base. Why don't you get yourself some fun for the night, ha?_

Nodding to that idea, he left her door and went back to the hanger, looking for some fun. Arriving there though changed his mind and he went straight to the falcon instead, deciding the wiring needed some new patching up.

Leia was laying on her bed, still remembering the taste of that soup. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

…

The next day, when she went through the hanger, she heard some of the other pilots complaining about Solo and accusing him of taking all the energy from the power generator.

It was no surprise to find that the Captain was still on base. She read some files over the last couple of days, about hiring the captain for short fieldtrips. Actually, it became one of her morning rituals to sort out his name, to read those reports first. Having also to document those trips, she found herself giggling on some of his reports. He sure had an interesting way with people and a very intriguing way of seeing the world around himself.

Coming closer to the Falcon, she found the ramp down, but didn't dare to walk up and inside. She hadn't seen the Captain in almost two weeks now and she feared the moment she would, not knowing how to act. Their last real encounter ended with her crying half the night.

"Your highness." A young pilot came up to her, bowing before talking. He was a young pilot from Alderaan and had lost his family just as she had. She knew she probably try and say something to him. Something comforting, being his princess but she couldn't. Feeling the guilt creeping up again, she decided to greet him back instead and act as nothing happened.

"Good morning Simon." She greeted, moving to keep going, but he held her back.

"Your highness I was wondering if you could talk some sense into Captain Solo. He takes all the power of the generator to work on his ship. We other pilots need to work on ours as well."

"Why me?" Leia asked knowing this was a lousy way of dealing with his request.

"He won't listen to any of us and since you have some rank, maybe you can…"

"Right…I'll think about something." She confirmed, before looking up the ramp, fearing how to deal with this. "Alright thank you your highness."

The young pilot said, before leaving her alone. Leia couldn't move, while keeping her focus on the Falcon's ramp. _Why is he still here anyway? I told him to leave. Who does he think he is anyway? Taking all the power!? Impossible man!_ She knew she probably was unfair to him, but needed something to boost up her self-confidence. _Come on Leia! You were elected senator when most girls still played house, you just have to snap with your finger and half of the base will listen to what you have to say. This is just Solo. You can deal with him!_

Feeling self-confident all over a sudden, she walked up the Falcon's ramp with a purpose.

Arriving inside the Falcon and coming into the lobby, all her self-confidence was gone, seeing the same kind of plate she found in her apartment yesterday, on the Dejarik table. Just on cue to make her even more nervous, Han came in. He was standing in front of her with no shirt on and seeing his bare muscular chest for the first time, didn't help her to come back to her senses at all. She found herself wanting to run her hands through his chest hair instead. Closing her eyes for just a moment to calm herself, she opened them again and was surprised to find him standing next to her, picking up the empty plate. "Sorry for the mess."

Was all he said, before leaving to the galley to put the dirty plate into the sink.

"You want something to drink, princess?"

Before she could even answer, he was back handing her a bottle of something cold.

"What is this?" She asked, not able to take her eyes of him.

"No alcohol for you, but something refreshing. The heat on this planet gets worst every day." He replied, leaning against the Dejarik table.

"You guys certainly have a way of choosing weird places for bases. From one boiling planet to a freezing one. That's quiet the temperature difference. I'm trying to tell your generals, that the ships will have trouble adjusting to that, but they won't listen to low life like me."

Taking a swig of his drink, he took a real look at her for the first time she got here.

She looked better today. Not very well but better. He couldn't help but feel some sense of pride for being a part of that. "So what can I do for you your highness?"

He asked, taking another sip of his drink. She had to think about it for a moment, not remembering why she came up here in the first place. "I…hmmm…"

"What princess? Lost for words?" He grinned at her knowing that would get her railed up.

"No! I'm not lost for words captain! The pilots told me you're taking all the power of the generator and I'm here to tell you that you should think about the others. You're not alone anymore Captain and as long you're staying here on base, there are rules you have to follow."

Relieved that she found the courage to tell him, she found the confidence to even log eyes with him for a moment, when he looked at her.

"Well since nobody listens to me around here, I at least decided to prepare the Falcon for the temperature change. So, when all those young fellows try to heat up their ships, I will be warm and cozy and most important of all ready for battle at all times."

He just shrugged, taking another swing of his drink.

"So you're coming with us?" She asked surprised.

"Don't act too surprised your worship. I offered them helping to move base since I have the falcon and all, but don't think I will sign up or something."

He answered all defensive, which caused her temper to swell up as well.

"Well, Captain Solo, I hope the reward will be to your satisfactory then. Now excuse me I have work to do myself. Talk to the pilots and figure out a way to share energy. I don't have time for such childish behavior!" She snapped, handing him her untouched drink, ignoring the shiver up her spine, when their fingers brushed and stormed out of the Falcon.

Han couldn't help to chuckle at her behavior and remember the look of hope on her face when she realized he would move base with them.

 _And you had to ruin it again, didn't you nerfbrain!?_ He got all frustrated with himself and decided to go back to work.


	3. Chapter 3 - Old friend and invite

Leia stormed out of the hanger, ignoring all the looks she received from the pilots.

 _That impossible man! I knew it only meant trouble if he stayed. And that thing with the soup, who does he think he is? I've told him to stay out of my life and yet he interferes all the time. Who does he think he is?_

Coming around a corner, she suddenly ran into a man in uniform, almost losing her balance.

"I'm sorry!" Was all she said, before keeping up her pace. "Leia?"

A familiar voice called after her. Turning around, she was surprised to see an old friend of the Organa family.

"Carlist!" She almost gasped, running into his arms. The older man put his arms around her, holding her close. "I'm so glad you're okay princess."

Leia stepped back to look at the man.

"I'm better now seeing you. Do you know about any other survivors?"

She asked all excited to see a familiar face from her home world.

"I'm afraid not. I was on my way to Naboo, when I've heard about Alderaa. I turned back around to see it for myself. I'm sorry princess." Leia took a deep breath to gain some control.

"Are you staying now?" She tried to change the subject.

"I just signed in. Mon Montha told me you needed all the help you could get."

"That we can. I'm so glad to you're here."

She gave him one more hug, before leading him to her office.

…..

"You're sure you want to take on this mission, Leia?"

Riekaan asked, sitting across the table from her.

"To be honest I can't stand staying here and do nothing. I need something to do."

"Alright. I've already talked to Mon about it and we think Captain Solo should accompany you."

"What? Why him? I can take of myself!" She blurred out.

Riekaan had to suppress a smile. Knowing her all her life, he knew when something was bothering her. It didn't take long to figure out it had something to do with a certain Captain. The looks they exchanged when they crossed paths not to mention their arguments was all he needed to realize.

He liked the Captain. He seemed like a good pilot and a decent guy, despite his troubled past. And most important of all, he seemed to trigger something inside the princess that made her live through the demons she had to face, since surviving the Death Star.

"Carlist, why are you smiling?" Leia asked the only father figure she had left.

"Leia, he is a very good pilot and a great shot. Please forget your pride for a moment and think about it. You can't take on this mission by yourself. It will be too dangerous."

Leia looked down to her hands, thinking about what the man in front of her just said.

"Besides he already volunteered before any other could." He mentioned.

She looked up in surprise. "He volunteered?"

"In an instant." Riekaan smiled at her reaction.

"You're smiling again Carlist." She said annoyed.

"So will you take on the mission even if Captain Solo will accompany you?"

He asked not holding back his smile.

"Well, Captain Solo will certainly not be the reason for me to back down from my duties. I've said I will go, so I go. Like you've said he is a good pilot." Was all she said, before getting up from her chair. "You have to excuse me now; I have a mission to prepare and to tell the famous Captain Solo to do the same." She didn't bother to hide her sarcasm.

"I will see you before we take off again, don't I?" Leia asked.

"Actually, Captain Solo invited me and some of the pilots over for dinner tonight. Not having a decent meal in a while I couldn't say no."

Leia sat back down in shock. "He invited you to dinner?"

"He asked me to bring you with me actually. Since he hadn't had a chance to ask you yet."

"You can tell him Thank you but no!" She stormed out of the roof, ignoring the odd feeling creeping up inside her.

….

It was late at night and she was still awake going through the details of her next mission for the hundredth time. At least that's what it felt like. Laying on her bed, she couldn't stop to think about the Corellian. It became a very annoying habit ever since he and Luke rescued her from the Death Star. _Why did he volunteer?_ Going on a mission with him and just imagining being alone with him for over a week, brought a smile to her face but at the same time scared her like nothing else recently. She decided to get ready for the night and to take a shower, before going to bed. When she came out of the shower someone knocked on the door. Grapping her robe she looked through the peek hole. Seeing none other than Han standing in front of her door, she pulled the robe tide around herself. "What do you want?"

She asked through the door. "I brought you some dinner."

Not hearing any response, he tried again. "Since you weren't able to come by tonight."

He felt foolish talking to her through the door like this and even more foolish to be standing in front of her door at all. He had hoped that when he invited some others, she might would come. Feeling disappointed after Riekaan had told him that she couldn't make it, he caught himself not being able to enjoy the evening. Even though they managed to get Luke drunk and give the other men a good time for a change, he just couldn't stop thinking about a certain princess. So, that's what brought him here after everybody else had left his ship or passed out on it.

"Leia come on. You gotta eat something." He tried once again.

"Riekaan told me it is your favorite." When he was met with silence again, he decided to leave the tray of food in front of her door and just leave. _I need a drink._ He thought never remembering being this disappointed about something.

"I just leave it here. Okay?" He tried again, but received no response, so he just left.

When he got around the corner, he heard the door open and couldn't help to peek back around the corner to get a glimpse at her. She was only glad in her robe; her long hair was down and still damp. She was checking the corridor to see if anyone was watching her before bending down to pick up the tray of food. At this moment, he couldn't help to think that he never had seen such a beautiful sight in his life. Smiling to himself, he turned to leave before she would catch him staring.

Stepping back into her quarters she put the tray on her desk and closed the door, having to wipe some tears off her face. _I'm so mean to him and he still cares._ She sat down at the desk taking a bite of the golden beans. _He probably does it for a reason. He probably has a bet with the other pilots going on. Why would he be so nice to me? He could have any woman he wants to. Gods know how many of the women on base are lusting after him already. Come on Leia, he is only nice to you to make money. The Rebellion is probably paying him more than any other low life he would usual work for. No reason to read something into it. He is just doing it for the money._


	4. Chapter 4 - Who's girl?

It was early morning, when Leia entered the Falcon. Chewie has been long up, working outside the Falcon and signaled her to move inside, if she was looking for his pilot.

She was carrying both trays and with the clean dishes with her. After spending half the night thinking about the pilot, she decided to at least thank him for the meals and apologizing for not attending his dinner the night before. _Maybe the mission wouldn't be so bad._ She mused to herself walking up the ramp. She had it planned out in her head. She had the perfect excuse laid out, entering the lounge. Looking around the old ship she couldn't find it's captain anywhere. After checking the cockpit, there could just be one more place where to find him and she far away from entering this territory. Not that she wasn't tempted. Just imagining him spread out on his bunk, made her blush. _Would you cut it out!?_ She urged herself.

Forcing herself away from his bunk door, she sighted. _Another time then._

She was just about leave, when his bunk door opened and a very sleepy, even more scruffy looking Captain stepped out of his bunk, with only his boxers on and his hair sticking out in every direction. "Princess?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes. She wasn't able to respond first, being fascinated by him. He looked like a small boy but at the same time, like a real man. After rubbing the sleep of, he looked at her expecting for her to say something.

"Everything alright?" He took a step closer in concern, but she took a step back. She still was so fascinated with this look, that she needed the distance between them. Otherwise she would have taken him by the hand and would have lead him back to his bunk, to lay down with him.

 _Yeah right, like you would be able to pull it off. You're frozen to the spot already._

"Leia?" He asked once more, pulling her out of her day dreams.

"I…I'm …Good morning, Captain Solo!" She stammered all her ideas to start this conversation gone.

He sighted, before letting his head hanging down for a moment.

"I thought we were past this princess?" Running his hair through his hair, he made it even more shaggy. He glimpsed up at her, before walking past her.

"Kaff?" He asked, as she jumped out of his way, to keep the distance between them.

Looking at his muscular back, as he left to the galley, she shrugged to herself. _Why not?!_

"Yes please." She didn't know what to do, while he worked his way in the small galley and going after him was defiantly not an option, so she sat down at the Dejarik Table. But then she remembered the clean dishes and the tray and was determined to give them back to its rightful owner. She got up, took the tray with the dishes and walked into the galley, before colliding with Han's chest. He could hold her back from falling, but unfortunately there was no way of stopping the dishes and trays from falling to the ground, shuddering into pieces.

Their eyes locked once again and both were not able to break off. Han still had his hands on her arms and she still had them against his chest in the same angle they collided.

If they both didn't know better, they would've sworn they we're pulled together by some force. They just leaned closer, both transfixed.

Just on cue, someone came up the ramp and Luke being Luke he did it without much thinking. Hearing him call for Han, they both pulled apart and that was the moment Leia realized what almost happened.

 _You're just going to get your heart broken, Organa. He is going to leave and you will end up crying your heart out._

Before Han could even react, Leia was out of the galley and just when he heard the confused Luke, calling after her, he realized himself what just happened.

 _Real smooth Solo! Great work!_ His mind screamed at him. _Scare her off like that. What was I thinking?_ Sighting to himself he left the galley himself to welcome the intruder.

"Han where is Leia going?" Luke asked, confused.

"Hey kid. She just brought something over. Do you want kaf?" He asked stepping over the shuddered dishes.

"What happened here?" Luke asked as he saw the broken pieces of what seemed like dishes.

"Nothing really. Her royal highness, just came by and decided to leave. That's all." Han shrugged, before getting down to his knees to clean up the mess.

"Not because of me I hope?" Luke asked, ever the innocent farmboy from Tatooin.

"Nahhh…she is crazy about you kid."

Han said as a joke, but he would have lied to himself, if he didn't recognize the jealousy coming up inside his body. Luke and Leia seemed to have a special bond since the beginning. Between himself and Leia it seemed always so difficult. Getting up from his knees, he threw the broken pieces into the trash compactor, letting his frustration go. _That's it Solo! Don't let her get to you! There is no way of a princess and a guy like you anyway. She should be with someone like Luke._

Just thinking about her being with any other men than himself, made his heart ache. Swallowing his jealousy once more, he poured himself and Luke the kaff.

"So what brings you to my holy grounds kid?" He handed Luke the mug and guided him back to the lobby.

They sat down and Luke took a sip of his kaff, before answering.

"Riekaan told me you will join Leia on her mission?" He asked blowing his kaf.

Han leaned back and studied Luke's face. "Yes?"

"You're sure that is such a good idea?" Luke asked, taking another sip.

"Sure why not?" Han shrugged, putting his feet up the Dejarik table, leaning back his chair.

"You guys are fighting all the time." Luke stated it as fact, leaving not space for arguing.

"Nahhh…that's called flirting, kid." Han smirked at the young boy in front of him.

"Flirting? Han there is no way she is interested in you!" Luke blurred out.

Han felt his jealousy once more, sitting up straight in his chair to lean closer to Luke.

"Are you sure kid?" He grinned his nasty grin. It was the kind of grin he only used to be mean and the seeing the look on Luke's face, made it soften.

"Come on kid, I'm kiddin. Of course, you're right. A princess and a guy like ma ha?"

He laughed giving the boy a slap on the shoulder before leaning back in his chair again.

Luke looked at him. "Han why are joining her on that mission? I was about to ask her?!"

Han needed all the self-control he could master.

"Well then go! Go ask her! I'm about to leave anyway. What's one more mission, ha?"

Han shrugged his heart aching with every word he said.

Luke's eyes were as big as flying saucers. "You're serious?"

He asked, the excitement obvious in his eyes. "Sure go ahead, ask her! You've said it yourself. We are fighting all the time. No use for that on a mission. Now please excuse me, I need a shower." He got up and left the exciting young man behind.

 _Maybe it's better this way._ He tried to convince himself stepping into the shower, turning it on cold. Probably to torture himself a little bit more.


	5. Chapter 5 - avoid

Leia sat in the control room, checking the control monitors, when Luke came running in.

"Leia." He greeted her with a big smile on his face, before sitting down next to her, excitement all over his face. "Hey Luke. You seem to be in a good mood."

She noticed, before turning back to the monitor.

"Well I am. I'm joining your next mission."

He announced it like it was a surprise only for her.

It certainly was a surprise for her, as she turned around to face him. "What mission?"

She asked confused.

"Your next one." His smile seemed to get wider by the moment.

"But Han is joining me, Luke. You must have understood something wrong."

She sighted focusing on the monitor in front of her again. For a moment, she thought about the possibly of Luke joining her instead of Han. Would she be relieved? Luke certainly was easier to deal with. Especially after the last encounter with Han, it sure would be easier to just take Luke. _No! I feel safe with Han. He grounds me. I don't care what happened between us, I will go through with it._ She told herself, keeping her focus on the monitor in front of her.

"Leia, did you listen to me?" Luke asked her, after seeing no reaction from her.

"Sorry Luke. You were saying?" She asked turning to face him.

"I've said Han backed off the mission. He said I should go with you instead."

Leia had to put on her diplomatic face, so her true feelings wouldn't show. Her heart just seemed to have dropped. "What do you mean he backed off?" She asked to make sure.

"He said he is leaving anyway, so what is one more mission."

Luke explained not realizing what effect his words had on her. Feeling tears coming up, she jumped up her seat, before he could notice.

"Well alright then. I see you tomorrow Luke to talk over the plan."

She gave his shoulder a little pat before leaving the control room in a hurry.

…

The next two days, Leia tried to avoid to run into a certain Captain.

 _If he plans on leaving, I'm not going to stop him._ She thought to herself every time she was tempted to go and confront him. Whenever she accidently saw him from a far, she walked the other direction, even if it meant hiding out somewhere till he was gone and she could continue her walk. She didn't even mind the risk of arriving late at meetings, which she did a couple of times.

When Riekaan asked her if she was alright, she just replied she was fine and left before he had a chance to see the tears dwelling up.

This game of hers, didn't go unnoticed by Han. Every time he tried to explain himself to her, she was gone in a blink of an eye. Even though he didn't see much of her it was enough to see that her condition had worsen. _She probably doesn't eat._ He sighted to himself the night before she was supposed to leave on the mission. He lay awake in his bunk, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep till she was back safe from that mission. Luke told him they were going to leave early in the morning. Han didn't attend to avoid the kid, but every time he saw the young pilot, the jealousy was too big to handle for him.

…..

Leia couldn't sleep since Han backed off the mission, feeling too hurt. Knowing the importance of the mission, she knew she should at least try to get some rest before.

So, on her last night being on base, she lay down on her bunk, not bothering to put on her night gown. The moment her head hit the pillow, Han came back into her mind.

Being tired of crying, she forced herself to ignore his betrayal and remember the sweet moments she had with him.

The last memory being the moment they were leaning towards each other inside the Falcon's galley, before exhaustion overtook her and she fell asleep.

….

It was almost dawn, when Han decided to go to her quarters and confront her. He at least had to see her before she left. He threw over his shirt and put on his blood stripes and boots. Before his blood stripes were even pulled up completely, he already was walking down the ramp, ignoring the looks he received from the other pilots.

Walking down the corridors to her quarters he had to stop himself from running, slowing down his pace.

Stopping in front of her door, he checked if anyone was watching him, before pressing his ear to her door. He was just about to knock, when he heard the mumbling, which very soon turned into pleading before it turned into frantic screams of horror. Not thinking twice about it, he rewired her door and found her struggling on her bunk, screaming and kicking.

Taking two steps to her bunk, he sat down on it and tried to wake her up.

"Leia…come on wake up!" He tried but she just continued to cry.

"Princess you're only dreaming, wake up!" When that didn't work, he pulled her still fighting body up to his and held her close in his arms. Her crying and fighting stopped at once and she opened her eyes to find herself pressed against Han's chest.

"It's okay Leia…it was just a dream, sweetheart." He mumbled into her temple, keeping hold of her. Not knowing how they got to here, she just closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath of his scent, before drifting back to sleep. A calm and good one this time.

It was the moment, Han decided that nothing could stop him from joining her on that mission. He leaned back against her headboard, keeping hold of her and drifted off to sleep himself.

 **...**

 **I will continue to write right away but I'm not sure if I will be able to finish it, so in case I don't: Thanks for the nice reviews, thanks for reading and most important of all, I wish you all Nice Holidays! And if you don't celebrate christmas, I still wish you all the best and a great time with your loved ones!**


	6. Chapter 6 - promise

The next morning, Han woke up first with a sour neck. Ignoring his stiff muscles, all his focus was on the little princess still laying in his arms, holding onto him, like her life depended on it.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked so peaceful laying with her cheek pressed tide against his chest. _I will protect you with my life, princess._

He swore to himself, carefully swiping some hair from her face. Deciding he had to get up before she woke up and he would scare her to death, he gave her gentle kiss on the forehead, before carefully putting her down on her bunk. He made sure her door would be locked after he left and risking one more glance at her, he couldn't help but to smile. She mumbled something into her pillow, before she snuggled closer into it, taking a deep breath of satisfaction. Seeing the smile forming on her face, he had to force himself out of her quarters.

He had just turned the corner in the hallway, when he ran into General Riekaan.

"Solo!" The older man greeted him with a suspicious look on his face.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Taking a closer look at young man before him, he had to suppress a smile. Han's clothes were wrinkled and his hair was sticking into every direction, not to mention his still untied boots. Thinking about it he never saw the captain without his blaster strapped on. It instead hung loosely over the Captain's shoulder.

"General, I was on my way to talk to you actually. I…ahm…I've decided to accompany the princess." Solo stammered.

"But Skywalker already took over for you!?" Riekaan responded, secretly relieved that the young man changed his mind.

"Well I don't care what you say, I will join her, them! Now excuse me General, I have to pack." That being his final word, Han stormed off to the hanger to get to the Falcon. Riekaan could only smile after the young man, before continue his walk to the princess quarters. He had a meeting in a few minutes and wanted to see her before she took off.

…

Hearing a knock on her door, Leia slowly woke up. She hadn't slept this good in a long time. Returning to her senses, she smelled a special scent that didn't belong to her. Hearing the knock again, she looked around her quarters, but seeing no evidence.

 _Maybe I was just dreaming about him?_ She asked herself, before getting up to see who was knocking on her door. Seeing Riekaan standing outside, patently waiting for her, she checked herself in the mirror, before letting him in.

"Good morning princess, I hope I didn't wake you!?" Riekaan asked, pretending not to notice the scent in the room, that was defiantly not hers.

"No, I was just about to get ready." She stated nervously, without even knowing the time.

"Well I'm on my way to a meeting and I wanted to see you before you took off."

The general explained, sitting down at her desk, while the princess was busy tiding up her bunk.

"Oh I'm sure it will be alright. Luke and I planned it all through." She explained, taking one more look at her bag to make sure she didn't forget something.

Riekaan couldn't help to notice that for the first time since he arrived on base, her face seemed more relaxed. On his way to her quarters, he decided it was not for him to tell her that the Corellian Captain had changed his mind and would join her on that mission, but he couldn't help to at least try to get something out of her. "Did you talk to Captain Solo?"

The look he received from her told him everything he needed to know.

 _Two stubborn lovers for sure. Too stubborn to admit their love for each other._

"I don't see why I should talk to him, Carlist. He decided not to join me and that's it."

She stated stubbornly, stuffing another towel into her back with force.

"I'm sure he had his reasons Leia." Riekaan tried.

"Yes he is leaving. So, no reason for me to talk to him. He will be gone when Luke and I return, I'm sure." She had to swallow hard, thinking about never seeing him again.

Riekaan sighted before getting up and stopping her from letting it out on her bag.

"Leia." He tried, taking hold of her shoulders.

"Captain Solo is a good guy and a very good pilot, not to mention his ability to fight. Please try to remember that." The General smiled at her, seeing the frown on her face. Leaning down he gave her a fatherly kiss on the forehead, before leaving her quarters without another word. Back on Alderaan he wouldn't have allowed himself to get so close to the princess, but being the closest person to family he had left, it was easy to develop a deep fatherly love for the little princess.

…..

Han met Luke in the hanger, preparing his X-Wing.

"You're going to fly her around in that thing?" He asked, as he stepped next to Luke.

"Sure why not?" Luke asked, taking one more look around the X-Wing.

"Where are you going to stay when you get there?" Leaning casually against the X-Wings tires, he studied the kid. The young man seemed nervous.

"We've decided to spent the night in a cheap motel. We've talked it all through, Lea and I. They won't recognize us if we disguise."

Luke explained, checking the X-Wings engines for it seemed the fourth time.

"You seem nervous, kid. You're alright?" Han couldn't help from teasing the young pilot.

"Well it's a serious mission. And a very important one for her. I want everything to go as planned."

Nodding to himself, Han grinned at Luke.

"First of all you have to calm down, kid. You don't want to scare the princess, away do you?"

Luke stopped his inspection. "Well that's usually your specialty Han."

"Don't you forget it kid." Han grinned, climbing up the X-Wings ladder, to sit down on the wing. Looking around the hanger his looked over at the Falcon. Chewie already warmed her up for take-off. Now it was his turn to get the kid and the princess inside. It took all his self-control to take the kid along. Not that he didn't like the farm boy, he did, but being alone with Leia seemed more appealing. He decided against it though, knowing it would not only hurt the kid's feelings, but also would make things more complicated between her and him. It was enough for her to get used to him joining and changing their plans, he didn't need her to get all worked up on leaving Luke out.

Seeing the source of his desires, he couldn't suppress a smile. Leia walked through the hanger, greeting every one coming her way. She carried a big bag and changed into something more suited for a mission. The kid was busy taking a look at the X-Wings rear, when she came closer. Han took the opportunity to jump down the wing and landing directly in front of the princess with a big grin on his face.

"Well good morning, princess! I hope you had a pleasant night."

Being not only startled by his sudden appearance, but also to see him again, she took a step back. "I'm not sure that is any of your concern, Captain."

She responded, before walking around the X-Wing to get up the leader.

Han took one step, blocking her way.

"This is an important mission. I'm sure you need to be fully awake for it."

He couldn't suppress his smile.

"That I am, now excuse me." She tried to walk around him, but he wouldn't let her.

"Here let me carry that for you." He offered taking the bag from her, swinging it over his shoulder. Without another word, he started walking away from her towards the Falcon.

"Captain Solo! Give me back by bag, this instance!" She stormed after him, before she even had a chance to notice Luke who just came around the X-wing to greet her. Han just kept walking, keeping his pace casual. "No I got it, thank you." He offered with a grin.

Leia had to almost run to keep up with him.

"You…Give me back my bag!" She tried once more but he wasn't listening. She had to run to get in front of the big Corellian. "Captain, give me back my bag, you banther!"

She stepped into his way, to stop his track. Han just grinned, fastening his pace, while she kept walking backwards, trying to stop him. "Watch your language sweetheart."

He winked at her, before taking hold of her to pick her up and putting her over his other shoulder. Needless to say, this didn't go well with the princess. Screaming and kicking, she tried to get off him, but he just kept hold of her, carrying her towards the Falcon. Luke came running up to them.

"Han put her down!"

"Oh don't worry I will." Han grinned, continuing his walk. "Let me go you stupid…"

Han ignored the swearing princess and turned before walking up the ramp.

"Are you coming kid?" He asked before walking up the ramp. Luke was close behind him.

"Let's go Chewie!" Han ordered his furry friend, closing up the ramp, before letting Leia down to her own feet.

….

Riekaan had a hard time not to laugh out loud, after witnessing the Captain handling the princess. He was currently in a meeting with Mon Montha and was looking out of the window overlooking the hanger when he watched their encounter from above.


	7. Carrie

I just heard about Carrie. I'm deeply in shock and hope she will come out alright and fully functioning again. My thoughts are with her and her family. GET WELL SOON!


	8. Chapter 7 - cabin

As soon as Leia's feet touched the ground, hers and Han's eyes logged. Leia's breathing was heavy but she wouldn't back off this time. It was Luke who interrupted their heated gaze.

"What was this all about?" He barked at Han but received to reaction.

"Han!" He tried once more, but when Han still didn't react he turned to Leia.

"Leia, are you okay?" He asked her, taking hold of her arm. Confronted with too many emotions, Leia just pulled her bag out of Han's hands. "Give me that!"

She ordered and ran towards Han's cabin, locking it from inside.

Han just looked after her. "Well there goes my cabin." He sighted walking towards the cockpit, Luke close on his heels. "Han! What were you thinking?"

Han just kept walking, ignoring Luke. "We had everything planned out, Han! Leia and I had everything under control and you…" Han stopped in track, turning around to face him. "Everything under control? You were planning to stay in a motel, Luke! A motel! Every scum who would have seen her walking around, would have called the Emperor himself to cash his reward. Ever thought about that?"

Luke tried to answer, but got interrupted. "And what about her? Can you control her? Can you control her when she decides to get herself killed for the rebellion? Can you? Don't act like you know her, just because you kiss the ground she is walking on, kid! That won't do you both any good."

With that Han turned around to join Chewie in the cockpit, leaving Luke behind.

….

Leia was still locked inside Han's cabin. First she sat down on his bunk, looking around, but very soon found herself lying down on it, taking a deep breath of his scent, which caused her heart to warm up. Even though she was still furious about how he handled her at the hanger, she couldn't help to be relieved and happy about him changing his mind. Once again he came back. _For me!_ She thought a smile spreading around her face, which very soon fainted.

 _Don't be foolish! He didn't come back for you Leia! He probably just decided that he couldn't turn down the reward._ Sighting to herself, she turned to her side, taking hold of his pillow, burying her face into it. It was an odd feeling taking in his cabin without much caring about it, but it was the place she felt safest after the Death Star. She remembered the ride back to Yavin like it was yesterday. Him leading her to his cabin and handing her an old, but at the same time very soft blanket. He just wished her a good night and left her alone without any other comment.

She didn't care what he thought about her staying in here now. If he decided to kidnap her, he had to live with her staying in here.

It was late at night and after turning down Luke's offers for dinner, she was still laying on the bunk, just staring up the ceiling. For the first time in years she was able to think about nothing in particular. She just let her mind wonder and found herself more than once confronted with a certain Corellian. He sure was something.

Just on cue, the door to the cabin opened, revealing the subject of her thoughts.

She jumped up the bunk, furious. "The door was locked!" Leia stated at her intruder.

"Yes well it's my cabin after all." Han replied, putting down a trail with food on his desk and sitting down at it. Leia watched him for a moment, before sitting down on the bunk, still keeping her eyes on him.

"I made it plastic dishes this time. Just in case you decide to drop it again."

He winked at her, pointing at the trail. She couldn't help to smile at that.

"I told Luke I wasn't hungry." Leia said, taking a look at the food.

"Well you haven't told me. Sides you can't turn it down, princess. Chewie worked his furry butt off to create a decent meal for you." Han leaned back in his chair, looking over his bunk, recognizing the obvious in-print of her head on his pillow. Deciding to leave out a comment this time, he offered her a smile. "Come on princess, you have to eat something. You need to be tall and strong for the mission." He tried.

"Tall and strong?" She giggled. Suppressing the urge to pull her in for kiss, he grinned.

"Well strong at least." Winking at her, he took the cutlery cutting a piece of nerfsteak.

"It's real delicious, you know?" He offered her the piece of meat, holding the fork up for her to take a bite. When she didn't flinch, he just shrugged taking the bite instead.

"Hmmmm…you have no idea what you're missing princess. Real good. Don't get much of that stuff on base, I tell ya!" Cutting one more piece, he offered it to her again, wearing a big grin on his face. Just when she decided to take on his offer, he took it away taking the bite himself. "Too late princess! It's so good actually, I think I will eat it myself." He chewed.

Trying to stop herself from blushing, she decided to go for action, taking away his fork, just when he was taking another bite and took it herself. "Give me that!" She chewed, taking the knife and trail from him as well, before sitting down on the bunk, putting the trail down on her lap. She hadn't realized how hungry she was, before taking that first bite. Ignoring Han's dumbfounded look, she continued to eat.

"Well look at that! The princess came out of her cave for food." He grinned, leaning back once more, crossing his legs on top of his desk. "And using the same fork as a low life like me, what am I supposed to make out of that?" He smirked. "Just shut up!" She mumbled, taking another bite of the delicious meal Chewie made.

He just decided to keep quiet and to watch her eat but was not able to keep his face from smiling. When she was done, he just offered her a swing out of his ale and was surprised when she took it. "Thanks!" She said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Don't mention it." He grinned. Their eyes once more met, staying on each other for a moment. Just when his heart and his other body part told him to get up and get into bed with her, he stood up so abruptly, that he knocked down the trail that was sitting on his desk and it fell down to the floor. They both looked down at the trail, watching it calm. When it lay still, they both looked up at each other. That's when it happened and they both started to laugh.

"Good think it's plastic, this time." He laughed, she nodded in agreement, still laughing.

He stopped his laugh, being transfixed by her laugh and he just kept watching her.

Realizing what just happened with him, he decided it was time to get the hell out of there, before he would say or even do something stupid. "Well I wish you a good night Leia." He said, before leaving his cabin as fast as possible. Leia remained sitting on the bunk, still smiling down at the trail, but at the same time wondering about him leaving so abruptly.

Feeling the exhaustion taken over, she picked up the trail and put it back down on the desk, before laying down on his bunk. She once again took hold of his pillow while sleep overtook her.

…

The next morning, Leia came out for breakfast, getting welcomed by three smiling faces.

Chewie offered her to sit down next to Han on the bunk and went off to the galley to get her breakfast. "Oh Chewie I can get it myself." Han held her back.

"Don't worry, princess! Chewie wants to be a good host. That's what fuzzball lives for."

He winked at her, offering her his caff without thinking. When she actually took it, and drank out of it, she surprised not just the two men sitting with her, but also herself. Feeling herself blushing, she handed it back to Han offering him a shy smile. Luke looked back and forth the two, but decided not to make a deal out of it. Instead he just pretended like nothing happened and focused back on this breakfast. Chewie came back with Leia's breakfast, sitting down next to Luke, urging Leia to eat. "Take it easy pal!" Han laughed. Leia shared a confused look with him, before he continued to explain.

"He wants you to eat all of it, so you get some meat on your bones." Han grinned at her.

Leia smiled up at the big Wookiee. "Thanks Chewie, but I think that's a bit too much."

Chewie just shook his head and urged her on to eat. Before she was able to take one bite, Han picked up a piece of fruit with his fork and ate it, wearing a big grin on his face and ignoring the look he received from Luke. Chewie barked at him.

"Oh come on Chewie! You didn't make fruit for me." Han tried, but only got confronted with his friends bared teeth. "Well you sure are something furrball. Favoring royalty over your best friend." Han tried to take another piece of food off Leia's plate, but Chewie shoved his hand away. "Thanks pal, real nice of you!" Han replied, leaning his back against the bunk but sharing a smile with the princess. Leia began to eat and Chewie got up with a proud smile, leaving for the cockpit. When Chewie was out of sight, Han leaned forward again, taking another piece off Leia's plate, smiling at her, before leaving to get himself more caff.

Leia couldn't help to look after him with a big smile on her face.

"You're feeling better Leia?" Luke asked, to which she almost jumped. Forgetting he was there as well and she felt sorry about it now. "I'm fine Luke. Thanks!" She offered him a warm smile.

"I'm sorry about letting Han handle you like that yesterday." Luke apologized sheepish.

"Oh don't worry about that Luke. It is probably better that he is joining us anyway. We can stay on the Falcon and he is good in a fight. We sure can use another helping hand."

She offered. Feeling hurt by her words, Luke just nodded looking down at his hands.

When Han came back with a full mug of caff, Luke decided to go after Chewie.

He got to like Han, but seeing him and Leia act like this made him feel uncomfortable, so he decided to leave them alone.


	9. Chapter 8 - admit

…..

…..

Lost for words…REST IN PEACE Princess!

Since Carrie will forever live on as our favorite princess I've decided to keep up the writing.

I hope you don't mind.

….

"So princess what's the plan?" Han asked her, sitting down next to her handing her his mug again. She took it with a grateful smile and took a sip. "Well since you so gracefully kidnapped us, our plan doesn't work anymore as planned." She smiled, nudging his shoulder.

"Hey the only thing that changed is instead of flying in a X-Wing you're flying with me and instead of staying the night in a motel you're staying with me. That's all that's changed." He shrugged, took the mug back and took a sip himself.

"What if I tell you that we were supposed to meet at the motel with a contact of mine?" She replied, trying to think about what he said about her staying with him.

"Well you still can do that; you just have some extra company." Seeing the look on her face, gave him a bad feeling. "Oh no you don't!" He countered before she even had a chance to say something. "The contact asked for me and for me only. Luke was going to wait in our room as backup." She tried to explain knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Like hell he will. You're not meeting up with some low life by yourself, your highness! I don't care what he asked for or what you promised him, I'm going with you not matter what!"

"Han it will be alright…" She tried once more, but got interrupted again.

"Like hell it will…What if the emperor himself asked you to meet up with him alone, would you still do it for the sake of the rebellion?" He already suspected the answer, so he didn't let her answer. Instead he got up, starting to pace the room. "Don't even try to answer that, princess. I can't believe you! You're really willing to give up your life for this bantha-shit?!"

Leia got up as well, taking the tray with her. "Well that bantha-shit is the only life I have left, Captain Solo! If you can't understand that, why don't you just go back to where you came from and leave me alone!" With that she took the tray and left for the galley. Not satisfied with how this conversation ended, he started to follow her.

"Don't you for once think I will let you out of my sight for just one moment, so you can get yourself killed for the rebellion!" He barked at her, close on her heals. That's when she turned around to face him. "I don't care what you're doing, just stay out of my way and out of my life! If this mission will fail because of you Captain Solo, I will have you send back to that bounty hunter myself, you understand!?" Leaving no more space for arguing, she left him standing and went straight to his cabin.

….

She was just about to enter the motel room when she was faced with two Stormtroopers.

Just when Leia had registered what was about to happen, she felt a strong grip around her waist, pushing her out of the way, before she fell to the ground, hearing only the blaster shots flying the room. Suddenly she saw him, laying on the other side of the room, lying on the floor just letting down his blaster after he fired his last shot. She heard Chewie and Luke coming in but the only thing she seemed to really take in, was Han laying on the floor, blood staining his shirt. Luke was by her side and tried to help her up. "You're alright Leia?" He asked, but all her sense were focused on the motionless body of Han laying only a few feet from her. Without giving Luke and answer, she rushed to Han's side and took hold of him, checking for pulse. The pulse was weak but it was there. "Han come on don't do this to me!" She ordered him, pulling him up to her chest, holding his limp body tide to herself.

Chewie came to her side and gently pulled Han's body away from her, while Luke tried to get her to stand up. Chewie took Han and carried him to the speeder. "Chewie we have to get him to the Falcon as fast as possible." Luke said, while Leia lay down with Han at the backseat, holding his head in her lap. The speeder took off, but still Leia's senses were only focused on the man in front of her. "You're going to be alright Han. Please just stay with me okay!?" She leaned down to kisses his forehead and pressed her cheek against it. "Please Han stay…" Was all she remembered saying, before they reached the Falcon and everything that happened after was slightly lost to her. The next thing she remembered waking up next to him, laying on the medbunk of the Falcon. He was stable and they had put him on some medication, so he would survive till they got back to base. Seeing her sitting next to him, a big goofy grin appeared on his face. "Hey there beautiful!"

He greeted her, obvious to the relieve that washed over her.

"Han you're awake." She gasped.

"Sure why shouldn't I be? I can't be sleeping with a beauty like you by my side." He winked at her. She had to giggle at that.

"You have no idea how scared we were. I thought…" She tried but got interrupted by him, holding up a hand. "Nahh…come on princess, nothing to worry about. I'm fine! Gods you're beautiful!" He cupped her face with his hand. "I love you princess." He mumbled, letting go of her face and falling back asleep. Leia was frozen to the spot she was sitting. Starring down to the famous Captain Solo, who just had declared he loved her. Speechless, her head began to run his words through her head over and over.

 _Don't get too caught up Leia, he is just on a lot of medication._ She told herself, but not able to take her eyes of his face, sleeping like nothing has happened. _I…I love you too._

There she admitted it. At least to herself. She loved this man and couldn't help it.


	10. Chapter 9 - guilt

First thing Han did after realizing himself from the medcenter was go and find the princess. Ever since they touched base, she hid herself somewhere. While he got visited by everybody on base, he still missed her. So, after talking General Riekaan out of rewarding him with another medal for saving the princess life once again, he took the opportunity to ask him about Leia.

"How is she?" He asked trying to act casual enough, but knowing at the same time the General was hard to fool.

The older man sat down for a moment, taking a deep breath, as searching for the right words.

"She acts okay." Every other person would have said, that she _is_ in fact okay, but Han knew the general well enough to understand the meaning behind his words. He knew that Riekaan was one of the few people who really cared about the princess and for that Han was grateful. She needed all the support she could get. Just giving the General an understanding nod, he turned his head for moment find the next words to say. "Okay as usual or different normal?"

Riekaan couldn't help the smile forming on his face, being confronted with the true feelings showing on the captain's face. "Both…" He simply answered, before getting up, giving Han a simple tap on the shoulder.

"I hope you get well soon Solo!" With that the General left the room. It took Han only a short moment to pull his blanket off his legs and to pull off all the control systems still attached to his skin. He walked straight over to the bag Chewie brought him over and pulled out his blood stripes and a shirt. The doctor and a couple of medic droids walked in, by the time he strapped on his blaster. "Captain Solo, you are in no condition yet to leave the medcenter." The doctor said, stepping closer. Without giving the man an answer, Han walked past him, shoved a droid out of the way and left.

This brought him to Leia's office. Not caring about knocking or waiting for permission to get in, he simply opened the door and stepped in front of her desk, where she apparently had fallen asleep. She was laying with her face pressed to datapad, her mouth slightly open. Taking a moment to look at her, he was very sure she hadn't eaten or slept since they got back. Even in her sleep, she looked exhausted. Dropping his bag to the floor, he waited for her to wake up. Startled by the sound and by actually waking up at her desk, she almost jumped when she saw Han standing before her. "Good morning princess!"

He grinned, before sitting down opposite her at her desk.

"Han you are in no condition to be out of the medcenter!"

She snapped at him, irritation obvious.

"How do you know your highness? You never payed me a visit!?"

He tried not to sound hurt, but almost failing, not able to leave the accusing out of his question.

"Well it might surprise you Captain, but I'm a busy person. I had to write that report and do research of what went wrong and…" "And find a way to feel less guilty?"

Han interrupted, knowing her all too well. But what he didn't know was that while she stayed away from him during the day, she spent most of her recent nights outside of his medroom, checking if he was alright and constantly giving orders to the med droids so they would take good care of her favorite scoundrel.

"Is that why you're here? To tell me that you were right and I was wrong and that…"

She suddenly felt very exposed and putting on her defense system was the only way to handle the situation. "Stop it Leia! For kriffs sake! I didn't come to bother you or to make you feel guilty, because I know you don't need me for it, anyway! …I'm only here to tell you to stop feeling guilty! I'm alive, you're alive and that's all that matters, so please stop it!"

He didn't realize he raised his voice until the last word, so when he did, he only gave her a shy smile and looked down to his hands for a moment.

"So what now? You want to go out for dinner or something? I know this very good messhall, where they serve the closest thing to food that you can find around here."

He grinned at her and seeing the smile forming on her face, was all he aimed for when he left the medcenter. "What? Doesn't Chewie mother you anymore?" She giggled.

"I'm sure he is waiting at the Falcon for you with one of your favorite meals." She smiled at him, but seeing a nervous look on his face, she took a skeptical look at him.

"Han, you have to tell me something?" She tried, although she wouldn't accept no for an answer and he knew it. "Well…the fuzzball doesn't actually know I'm out yet. In fact, I'd like to avoid running into him for a while. He will kill me when he finds out I left the medcenter on my own. Life depth be damned."

Leia considered him for a moment, before getting up on her feed and stepping in front of him.

"Let's make sure that won't happen then." She surprised him by offering him her hand.

He happily took it in his and they were both surprised how good and natural it felt.

On their way, out of her office, she picked up his bag, without letting go of his hand and lead him outside. He had no idea where she took him, but he couldn't care less. They kept a comfortable silence while they walked through the old temple. When they reached the medcenter he abruptly stopped. "Hey wait a minute princess. I don't think the food is good here." Turning around, she smiled up at him. It was the warmest smile he ever received from her. She could have pushed him off a cliff and he still would have drowned in her eyes.

"If you promise me to get back into the medcenter to heal properly, I will promise you that I come to visit you every day and even try to find some digestible food around here."

"Every day?" He had to be sure. "Every day." She answered squeezing his hand. "Alright."

He nodded and let her lead the way.


	11. Chapter 10 - just a little fun

Han and Leia sat in his medroom, talking. He lay on the bed, while she sat right next to him on a chair. It was hardly comfortable, but she was too focused in their conversation to notice it.

"So one day I'm sitting in this filthy cantina. I mean really filthy. You could draw pictures with your fingers on almost everything. Even the plates and glasses." Seeing her smile and knowing he had her full attention, he had to concentrate not to act nervous or even worst lose his words. "So there I'm sitting and along comes this old lady and sits right next to me on the booth, leaning closer. You want to know what she said to me?"

He asked to put up the suspense. She just gave him a nod, waiting for him to continue.

"So she leans into me right, her lips so close to my ear that I can feel her breath on my skin."

"What did she say?" Leia asked, enjoying his stories that represented a life so much different from hers. "Do you want to fuck?" He grinned at Leia, waiting for the blush to appear on her beautiful face. But it didn't come, instead he could see concern forming.

"You were only thirteen years old and she asked you to…to…?!" She choked on her words.

Han understood how frightening this must sound to her, but during his youth he was used to that kind of situations, not to mention the facts of his life he liked to burry deep inside him and never allowing them to get out.

"She probably thought I could use the money."

He just shrugged, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He had no idea why he told her this story but for some strange reason he felt like he could trust her. It was a trust he never had with anybody except Chewie. It frightened him just as it surprised him.

Suddenly he felt her hand on his, which was laying on the bed beside him and he looked up at her. They locked eyes for moment, words unnecessary. She gave his hand a squeeze, but didn't pull back as expected. After a little hesitating, he turned his palm over so their fingers could intertwine. Just when their eyes met again, the door of his room opened and in came Luke, Wedge and two other young pilots who just tacked along, saying they were dying to meet with the famous Han Solo. They got followed closely by a very shy, almost sorry looking Chewie. It was clear that his furry friend didn't mean to interrupt Han's princess-time as he liked to tease his pilot. Especially after seeing the change in his friend, triggered by the little, feisty princess.

Leia pulled back in an instance, startled by the sudden company and sat up straight in her chair.

"Han, I brought some company! Thought you could use some fun!" A way too excited Luke beamed, sitting down next to him on a chair at the other side of the bed. Wedge was even more bolt and sat right next to him on the bed, nudging him over a bit to make more room so he could sit more comfortable. Chewie kept standing, while the other two pilots sat down on the table in his room. The Wookiee gave out a grunt, knowing only Han could understand.

"It's okay pal. But thanks!" Risking a glance at Leia, who was currently busy with nervously playing with her robes bottoms, he only could wish for letting Chewie doing him the favor of throwing the intruders out of his room, but the damage was already done.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Han asked casually. "Who are those two punks?" He asked motioning to the two pilots sitting on top of his table. "That's Bill and Logan. They arrived yesterday and wanted to meet the famous Han Solo!" Wedge answered for Luke, teasing Han by pronouncing his name like some display out of a holo-commercial.

"We thought we could play some games and get drunk." Luke grinned getting out three bottles of Corellian Whiskey. "Where did you get those, kid?" Han asked, hoping the answer would not be out of his stack at the Falcon. "We brought it with us, sir." Bill or Logan answered, which didn't really matter to Han, because their big grins were the same.

"You're Corellian?" Han asked surprised. "Yes sir, best friends since were just young lads."

"So what brought you here?" He didn't mean the question to come out the way Leia must have understood it. She looked up at him in shock. _He is going to leave!_ Her mind screamed.

"We always dreamed of becoming pilots, so we decided to sign in here. Though it would be fun." Han didn't listen for the answer, looking at Leia, feeling sorry for his question, but the last bit of their answer, got to him. "Fun?" He asked turning his attention back to the two boys with their goofy grins. "This ain't fun, boys! This is serious stuff!" He couldn't believe how stupid and childish they were. "If you think fighting a battle is fun than you two gonna be dead before you even had a chance to let go off your first blast."

Leia never heard so much seriousness in Han's voice. Looking up at him, she couldn't help but to admire him even more, because he was absolutely right. Fighting for the Rebellion was anything but fun, a fact she had to learn in the hardest, possible way.

"Oh come on Han! Give those kids a break." Wedge laughed, breaking the serious silence.

"They will learn their lesson soon enough. Let them have some fun for now." When Wedge

gave him a shove into the side, which caused him to wince in pain. "Take it easy Wedge!" Han sighted, sharing a glance with Leia. "Come on guys, let's play a game!" Luke laughed, opening one of the bottles. Leia took that as her cue to leave. "Well I have fun boys. I have a meeting tomorrow and…" She was about to leave the room, but Luke held her back.

"Come on Leia stay! You have to join us." He almost pleaded.

"Yeah come on princess, stay!" Wedge grinned, shoving Han once more, causing another round of pain running through his body. "Get off my bed, you bantha!" Han barked at his friend, shoving him off the bed. "Alright I gotta leave some space for the princess anyway."

If Han weren't still hurt, he would have punched the smirk right off Wedges face.

Luke got up and pulled Leia back into the room. "Please Leia, stay. It will be fun!"

Since every seat was now taken, the only space available was on the bed next to Han. Sharing a nervous glance with Han, she hesitated at first, but seeing the assured smile he gave her, she sat down next to him on the bed, leaning against the headboard, their shoulders touching.

After emptying the first bottle Wedge announced a round of spin the bottle. Ignoring Han's resentment, Luke and the two Corellian friends beamed up in enthusiasm.

Chewie just sat in the background, drinking his whiskey in silence feeling sorry for his friend and the princess. Seeing the stolen glances, they shared, made him wish he would have talked Luke and Wedge out of the idea to pay Han a visit in the first place.

"Alright next one has to share one of his or _hers_ dirties secrets." Wedge announced, winking at Leia. Leia couldn't help but to roll her eyes at this. Even though the evening wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, she felt more uncomfortable by the minute and the fact that Han was sitting so close by her side didn't make it easier. Wedge spin the bottle and it stopped at Han. Luke laughed out loud, taking another swing of his drink.

"So Han tell us your dirtiest secret!" He beamed.

"Alright kid calm down…let me think for a moment."

"Can't decide which one is dirtier, champ?" Wedge teased.

"Poor jealously Wedge! I can't help that my life is more interesting than yours." Han teased right back.

"Keep dreaming darling!" Wedge laughed.

"Come on Han, tell us!" Luke interrupted grinning. "Alright kid, don't get too exhausted!" Han teased before choosing his final answer, going for one he knew would cheer up Leia as well. "I kissed Chewie once." He grinned, leaning back. Leia giggled at that and leaned back as well, feeling more relaxed all over a sudden.

"You did not?!" Luke asked shocked looking back and forth his friend and the Wookiee, who had a huge smile on his face, mostly from seeing the smile on the princess face.

"Ask him, kid!" Han grinned, leaning into Leia. When she didn't seem to mind, he decided to push his luck a bit and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer into his side. She guessed it must have been the alcohol, but didn't care, when she took in the warmth from Han's body pressed close to hers. "You kissed a Wookiee?" Wedge laughed, doubling over. "I was drunk as hell and he came to get me back to the Falcon. When he put me to bed I pulled him down and kissed him." Han grinned, enjoying the feel of Leia giggling beside him, hiding her face into his shoulder. "Was it good?" Wedge teased, winkling his eyebrows, grinning at the pilot and his furry friend. "A gentleman likes to keep his secrets, pal."

Han winked, his fingers beginning to run patterns over Leia's shoulder and upper arm.

"Alright next round!" Luke laughed.

"Next one has to say something dirty to another person in the room." Wedge announced, grinning up at the princess, who couldn't help to blush this time and to get tense. Han felt her body tense and leaned down to whisper something into her ear to which she had to giggle.

"Hey the bottle hasn't chosen yet, lover boy!" Wedge grinned at the two.

"Oh I'm sorry pal. I didn't know you were so desperate to hear some dirty talk." Han winked at his fellow pilot. "You have beautiful eyes and not to mention your hands. Soo manly and strong. I guess they must be very useful during those lonely nights' bud." Han teased right back. "I guess we don't need the bottle after all." Luke laughed getting joined by the two young Corellian pilots. "Alright very funny Solo! Almost split my liver on that one. So, what about this: the next one has to kiss someone else in the room."

Wedge grinned and before anyone could argue, the bottle was spinning.

Even though the kiss was only a quick peck, Leia put a lot of thought into it the moment the bottle began to spin. She made her decision right when the bottle stopped on her and before anyone could comment, her lips met with Wedges, kissing the smug expression right off his face. Han's heart dropped, seeing his princess kissing another guy. He had to close his eyes for a moment to get the image out of his mind, but it didn't.

 _Why did she choose this nerf over me?_

Hearing the laughter come up and seeing the satisfied grin on Wedge's face it took him all self-control not to blast the man's head off. He didn't dare to look at Leia, not sure he could look at her ever again without seeing her lips on Wedge's.

"She really got you with that one Wedge!"

Luke laughed, completely unaware of the guilty look on Leia's face and the uneasy feeling that crept up within her. She did regret her choice, but knowing it was the only way out of the situation. Of course, kissing Han was her first choice and she would have wanted to with all her heart, but she was too afraid of getting too carried away or that the kiss would trigger something she couldn't stop. _He will just leave you behind heartbroken._ She tried to convince herself. After Han, the obvious choice was kissing Luke, but knowing about the crush the farm boy had on her, that didn't feel right either. The two Corellian pilots were out of the question. She wouldn't kiss a guy she only meat an hour ago and who would for sure run around the base bragging about it. Hell, she would have kissed Chewie in an instance if he had been sitting closer to her, but she decided for Wedge, to avoid any more awkward situations. Leia couldn't bear to look at Han, so she decided it was best to leave.

"It was a nice evening guys, but I really have to get going now. I have an early meeting."

She explained, getting up and before anyone could stop her she was out of the room.

When she was out of the room, Wedge started to laugh out loud. "Boy that was good."

He teased leaning back in his chair. Before anyone could realize what was happening, Han pulled Wedge up on his collar, but instead of attacking him, he chose to kiss him as well. Pulling back, he let Wedge fall to the ground grinning.

"Geeze Wedge, I didn't know you needed it that bad pal."

Knowing that Leia wasn't going to visit anymore after this, Han decided his time in the medcenter was over, so he got out of his bed, picked up his bag and signaled Chewie to leave.

Leaving the medcenter he ignored the calls out of his rooms and the irritated attends of the droids to stop him from leaving and kept on walking back to the Falcon. Chewie didn't dare to comment on anything that happened this evening and decided to just leave it at that. Knowing his friend all too well he was sure Leia kissing another man hurt him deeply.


	12. Chapter 11 - Annoyed Wookiee

Han couldn't stand spending time in the messhall with the other pilots. Even though Wedge stopped bragging about Leia kissing him, after the other pilots responded with teasing him about getting kissed by Han, instead of congratulating him. Han just didn't feel like spending time with them anymore. He mostly spent his time at the Falcon doing repair work or just thinking about a certain princess, who seemed to avoid him just the same. He tried to convince himself that if he hadn't already promised to help moving base, he would long be gone, knowing at the same time that he wouldn't be.

…..

Leia sat as usual in her office, trying to concentrate on her work, but having a hard time doing so. She missed Han terribly and that made her only feel angry at herself. She hadn't eaten and was not about to, trying to avoid the messhall and all the other pilots. Suddenly there was a knock on her door and Riekaan came in. "Leia, can I come in?"

"Sure! Please have a seat, Carlist." She gestured to the chair on the other side of her desk.

"Thanks!" Riekaan sat down, taking a closer look at the young woman in front of him.

"Leia, are you alright?" He asked carefully.

"Well there needs a lot of work to be done before I leave for Ord Mantell and then there are the preparations for moving base and…" "Leia, I know your working-schedule, what I want to know is how you're doing?" He interrupted her a concerned look on his face. She considered him for a moment, before leaning back sighting. "Well how are you feeling?"

She replied, knowing he would understand her meaning. He leaned back as well and gave her a sad smile.

"We sure could use some cheering up, don't you think? What about I take you out to lunch? I understand they have something like meat for today." Riekaan suggested, smiling a bit more.

"I'm not really hungry, Carlist. Besides as you can see my desk is packed with work…"

She got interrupted by the door opening again and Chewie entering. Without caring about it, he placed a tray of food on her desk, ignoring the papers and datapads laying on it. He barked something at her, gesturing wildly with his paws, growling at her and before Riekaan or she could even respond, he left the office again, making no point of closing the door behind him.

Both startled by the interruption, looked at each other in confusion. Riekaan got up to close the door, before turning back to her. "That sure was strange." He wondered stepping to her desk, taking a look at the tray packed with food. "But this sure smells great." He grinned down at her. She was still startled by what just happened and hated that she didn't understand a word the Wookiee said. _I have to change that._ She thought, smelling the food herself.

"Well go ahead, take a seat and let's share." She offered and pushing the tray to the middle of the desk, so they both could eat from it.

"You're sure? I didn't understand a word he said, but I think the food is supposed for you." Riekaan sat down never the less. "And I like to share it with you." She smiled, handing him a fork. "Alright thanks, this defiantly smells better than anything else I got lately."

Taking the fork from her, he picked up a piece of vegetable. "And it sure tastes better."

He grinned, sitting back chewing and savoring the taste.

"You have any idea what this was about?"

Riekaan asked, seeing the guilty look on her face.

"I haven't met any of the others in a while, but I think something most have upset Chewie."

Seeing the grin on the Generals face, she looked surprised. "What's so funny?"

"Maybe this has something to do with Solo being accused of kissing one of the other pilots. Wedge Antilles, I believe is his name." He replied, a smirk on his face, while he took another bite of the food.

"He did what?" Leia asked, almost choking on a piece of bread.

"That's what they are saying anyway. The poor fellow hardly gets a rest about it. You don't happen to know something about this, do you?" The General smiled at her.

"No I don't! Why would I know about Captain Solo running around kissing other pilots?"

She got all defensive, ignoring the amused look Riekaan gave her.

"There is also some talk about you kissing the pilot as well. He must be quite popular getting kissed by people." Leia hid her shock. Of course, she wasn't really surprised about Wedge bragging about it but the ridicules idea of Han kissing him as well was just too much.

"Alright we did spin the bottle, I had to kiss someone and I gave him a short peck, that's it. I left the party right after, so I have no idea about Han kissing Wedge." She admitting, not even trying to hide her blush. Carlist considered her for a moment as a font smile formed on his face. Leaning forward a bit he put the fork down, looking at her.

"Can I ask you something bolt, princess?" She leaned back sighting.

"Well go ahead. It can't get more embarrassing anyway."

Leaning even closer, the General chose to whisper. "Why did you chose Wedge Antilles?"

"What? Supposing that Han Solo was sitting right next to me?" Leia spat right back.

"Forgive me Leia. I just think Solo seems like the better choice." Riekaan leaned back, waiting for her reaction. "And why is that Carlist?" She didn't mean to get all defensive but couldn't help it.

"Well for once he doesn't run around bragging." Riekaan gave her a fatherly smile.

"Why should he? He didn't get kissed!" She snapped back.

Riekaan just nodded and smiled in understanding. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I think I know why I haven't seen Solo in a while then. He is probably brooding and letting it out on the Falcon. That would also explain the Wookiee's behavior. Solo probably drives him crazy by now."

Leia looked at him for a moment. "Don't overstep the boundaries Carlist. After all I'm still your princess" She gave him a stern look, before focusing back on the food.

"Of course Leia, forgive me." Riekaan apologized hiding the knowing smile that formed on his face. _She is in love._ He smiled to himself. "Let's…Let's just change the subject. I'm sure Captain Solo was not the reason for your visit in the first place, was it?"

She asked, looking up at him. "Well sort of." Leia didn't show any reaction, waiting for him to continue.

"Have you decided on a pilot for Ord Mantell yet?" The general looked at her intentionally being sure, she knew what he was suggesting. "I'll think about it." Was her final answer, before putting down her fork and getting up. "Now you have to excuse me I have this conference in a few minutes. You can stay and finish the food if you like." Was all she said, before leaving her office. She couldn't bear to talk about Han anymore. Especially after missing him like she did, she was afraid of losing it right in front of the General. But the idea of Han kissing Wedge, made her smile at least a bit.

 _That probably stopped Wedge from bragging right away._ She thought, feeling grateful and sorry for Han at the same time. _Why didn't you just kiss him Leia?_ She cursed at herself.

 _You only made things worst._ With that she decided to go up to the lookout, since she made up the conference and needed to be alone for a while.


	13. Chapter 12 - look-out

When Leia reached the lookout, she was surprised to find Han sitting inside it, with his back to her. She was frozen to the spot for a moment, just starring at him. When she got back to her senses she decided to leave. "You don't want to join me princess?"

Han stopped her in track, without turning around. Startled for a moment, she searched for the right words to say but all that came into her mind were useless phrases. So, she decided to say nothing and just sit down next to him instead. Sitting in silence for a moment, he offered her his bottle of Ale. She drank a bit before putting it down between them on the floor. He for the first time turned to her smiling. "Hi." Was all he said and she couldn't help to smile back. "Hi." Seeing her slowly relaxing, he took another swing of the Ale grinning.

"How are you doing?" He asked his eyes locked on her. "Okay I guess."

She answered, taking the Ale from his hand and taking a sip herself.

"What are you doing here?"

"Chewie threw me off the Falcon." He just shrugged. "Said I was driving him crazy."

"No…I can't imagine you being able to drive anyone crazy." She answered with a fake-shock and a hint of sarcasm. "Right?" He nodded. "I think I'm a likable guy, don't you?"

He went along with her, grinning. "I think you're very likeable. Kissing Wedge and gods know who else." She winked at him, before taking another sip of his Ale.

"Well I had to know what is so great about him, that you chose him, princess."

He smiled, but it didn't really meet his eyes. He took the Ale from her and emptied it. Watching him for a moment, she felt the guilt coming back, so she took the empty bottle from him, put it down on the floor, moving closer to him, taking hold of his arm and putting it around her shoulder, before leaning into his side. Surprised, it took him a moment to come to his senses. "You sure are something, princess." He laughed, pulling her closer into his arms. They stayed like that in comfortable silence for a while, before she took his hand into hers and intertwined her hand with it.

"Do you want to come to Ord Mantell with me, Han?" She asked, looking up at his face.

He knew if he turned his head now their faces would be close enough for a kiss, but he didn't want to scare her away, so he just shrugged and looked down to their intertwined hands.

"Sure why not." He tried to play it casual, ignoring his heart beating like crazy.

Waiting for a reaction from her, he didn't dare looking at her. She smiled up at him, giving his cheek a soft kiss, before snuggling closer into his side. "I like you Han." She mumbled, before drifting off to sleep. For the first time, he dared to look down at her and couldn't help but smile at her face being pressed into his chest. She looked exhausted and he knew she probably didn't get enough sleep the past days. Sighting he lay down on the floor, never letting go of her. The sun was setting down around them and the forest woke up on Yavin.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead before drifting off to sleep himself.

….

The sun was just about to come up, when Leia woke up. Confused by her surroundings, she slowly remembered the last night. She was still wrapped in Han's embrace, while he still was asleep. She took the opportunity to take a closer look at him for a moment. He looked too peaceful to be awaken, so she looked at her chrono, deciding they still had time before life would begin on base. She snuggled closer into his side, taking a deep breath of his scent. "You're cold princess." Han stated, his eyes still closed, while he pulled her closer so he could wrap her into his jacket as well. "How long are you awake?" She mumbled into his chest. "Ever since you started talking in your sleep." He smiled at her, rubbing her back with his hands. She looked up at him in concern. "What did I say?"

"Something about riding Tauntauns. You seemed really excited there for a moment."

He smiled down at her. "They had this annual fair on Alderaan and my father took me there every time. There was this big carousal, which had a big Tauntaun on it. I loved it."

She paused a moment, remembering and wondering what brought this memory back.

"I guess reading so much about Hoth lately brought the memory back." She sighted.

"Well it's good to have some happy memories of your childhood." He had a warm smile on his face. They looked at each other for a moment, both noticing this was the moment, they either had to pull apart or get to the next step. Hearing the siren from down the base, made the decision easier. "That's our cue I guess." Han sighted, letting go of her. She got up from his embrace, considering him for moment laying there on the floor.

"Come on, I buy you breakfast." She smiled, offering him her hand. He smiled back at her, taking her hand while getting up, but realizing sleeping on the floor probably wasn't such a good idea after all, feeling the stiffness in his body and his blaster wound aching. Seeing the pained look on his face, Leia worried. "Sorry." She apologized realizing that she kind of was responsible for him sleeping here on the floor.

"Nah…just get me a kaff and I'll be back to normal." Keeping hold of her hand he led her to the stairs. When they came closer to the hallway already busy with people, Leia looked down at their joined hands for moment, thinking about how it would look to everyone, if they saw them holding hands. She had to think about some nice way to let go off his hand, without hurting his feelings. Sensing her getting tense beside him, he grinned for moment, before stopping. "So how does my hair look? Does it look alright?" He asked, facing her and letting go of her hand to run it through his shaggy hair. Feeling grateful for the way he solved it, she had to laugh. "I'm not sure. Are you looking for shaggy or wild looking?" She teased.

"Handsome." He winked at her, before walking away from her.

"I meet you in the messhall, princess." He called over his shoulder.

"What? Don't you want to be seen with me in public, Captain?"

She laughed. He turned on his heals grinning.

"Not with that hairstyle of yours princess." He grinned, before leaving her standing in the hallway. Suddenly it occurred to her, that not only had he been sleeping on the floor, but also herself. Giggling to herself, she decided to rush to her quarters to freshen up, before joining her scruffy friend for breakfast.

…

 **Boy it's hard not to write about them kissing. But I kind of are a believer of their first kiss being inside the belly of that space worm. That believe comes mostly from Carrie's brilliant acting in that kiss scene. She just looked so excited and nervous in that scene, like it was the thing she wanted most for the past years. But honestly I have no idea how to keep this up without at least one kiss. I think I just have to figure out a way.**

 **Well anyway: Thanks for reading the nice reviews. I really appreciate you guys liking the story!**


	14. Chapter 12 - missunderstanding

While Leia was on her way to the messhall, she couldn't help to smile to herself. That didn't go unnoticed by General Riekaan when he came her way. "Good morning Carlist." She smiled, keeping up her pace. Riekaan actually had to stop in his track to make sure it was actually the princess, who just walked by him. Turning around he watched her walk towards the messhall. The way she waked reminded him of the carefree days on Alderaan, when she was still a little happy girl running around the palace. Laughing to himself, he went on his way, not able to wipe of the grin spreading on his face.

….

Just when she entered the messhall her smile fated in an instant seeing the two nurses sitting at Han's table, laughing along with him. Cursing herself for the feelings coming up within her, she turned on her heals to go back to her quarters.

Riekaan just had left the command center after picking up some files, when he ran into the princess again. But instead of the little girl like princess he saw a couple of minutes ago, back was the serious, tired looking princess. She kept her head low, not even seemed to notice him, when she stormed by him. That was when Riekaan decided to go to the messhall to look what may have caused her sudden mood change. He found such delight in seeing her this happy before and if there was something causing her hurt he had to know the source of it, already guessing who it was that triggered both moods.

When he saw the young Corellian talking to the two nurses, he decided to have a word with the young man. Ever the gentleman Riekaan greeted the women, before sitting down next to Solo. "Good morning, Solo." He interrupted the nurses giggling state. It seemed like they giggled at everything that the pilot did, even if it meant taking a sip of his kaff. Sighting to himself, Riekaan noticed the extra kaff mug sitting in front of him.

"Oh I'm sorry is someone sitting here?" He asked, already moving to take another seat.

"Don't worry about it General, I don't think she will come. Probably already buried under a pile of work." Hearing the disappointment in Han's voice, the General had trouble to keep his smirk from forming. "Solo, Solo, Solo…" Riekaan sighted, taking a sip of what supposed to be princess Leia's kaff. "That's my name, General." Han said, leaning back, completely ignoring the two young nurses lusting after every move he made.

"Nice company you have here." Riekaan gave him a slap on the back, instead of the back of the man's head like was aching for. With that he took the mug of kaff with him and left the young ones alone, walking over to Mon Montha sitting at another table. Han looked after the General, wondering. It hit him like an actual slap to the back of his head, when the nurses interrupted his thoughts, with another fit of giggling.

Ignoring once again the two young women, he got up, leaving the messhall in a hurry.

Riekaan could only laugh at the young man sprinting out the messhall, receiving a confused expression from the others sitting at his table.

…

When Han arrived at Leia's quarters, he was completely out of breath, but didn't care, knocking at her door. It opened and was ready to explain everything, when he was faced with smiling Luke, standing in front of him. "Oh hey Han. How are you doing?"

"Oh hey kid." And with that Han turned on his heals walking straight to the Falcon to do some repair work and clear his mind.

Luke kept standing in Leia's doorway for moment, wondering what gotten into Han this time, when Leia came back from the fresher.

"Who was that?" She asked, sitting back down on her desk.

"Han…" Luke trailed off closing the door again, sitting down on her bed.

"What did he want?" She almost snapped at Luke, still having the image of Han and the two nurses in her mind. "Nothing I guess. He just acted strange and left without talking."

"Han always acts strange, Luke. Don't worry about it." She told him, taking bite of a ration bar, forbidding herself to keep thinking about him.

"So I was wondering how your plans for Ord Mantell is going?" Luke asked, looking at her, as waiting for her to ask him to join her. "Quiet well I must say. I think we're right on schedule and…" She got interrupted by the sirens and the voice over the speakers on the hallways. "TIE Fighter approaching and Imperial intruders on base." Luke and Leia shared a worried glance, but before any of them could react the door opened and in came Han. Without a word, he pulled Leia out of her chair, dragging her down the hallways, Luke and Chewie close on their heels. "Han what are you doing?" She asked, having to run to keep up with him.

"We have to get you somewhere save. Come on!" Leia tried to hold him back, but his grip on her hand was too strong. "I have to get to the command center." She tried to insist, but noticing it was useless with Han as he dragged her behind himself.

"You princess are no use dead so can you please try to listen to me and come along. If it makes you feel any better, General Riekaan ordered me to get you, so now come!"

He was barking over his shoulder. _So, he didn't come on his own?_ She felt disappointed there for a moment before getting back to her senses. _Oh, come on Leia, you can take care of yourself! You don't need him!_ She told herself, pulling her hand out of his grip, with such a force that she bumped into Luke, who almost fell to the floor if it weren't for Chewie holding them both back from falling. Han stopped in his track, turning around to look at her, irritation showing. "What do you think you're doing your highness?" He barked at her. Glaring at him for moment, her breath was heavy, before she continued to walk.

"I can walk for myself, Captain!" And off she went, with now Han right behind her, his blaster ready to fire off at any moment.

"Well than walk your little ass to the Falcon, your Worshipfullness!" Ignoring his comment, she kept walking into the direction of the Falcon.

…..

They just arrived at the Hanger, when blaster-shots were fired at them. Han took two Stormtroopers down, while Chewie lowered the ramp to the Falcon, shoving Leia inside, before it even was fully lowered. Luke was right behind her, while Chewie took down a couple of Stormtroopers, before running up the ramp himself to get to the cockpit. Han was still busy blasting, while he ran up the ramp. When he arrived inside, he closed the ramp and ran to the cockpit, ignoring Leia and Luke standing in the Falcon's hallway like two stranded pittens.

…..

They just were outside the Yavin atmosphere, when Han collapsed in his pilot seat, his not fully healed blaster wound open again.


	15. Chapter 14 - soothing

Leia and Luke still stood in the Falcon's hallway, busy with figuring out what just had happened. Leia being faster than Luke, was ready for battle. Before he even knew what was going on Leia's face turned to stone, the atmosphere changed around him and the princess was gone to the cockpit, to probably tear Han's head off his neck. For Han's sake, Luke followed her.

She just entered the cockpit, ready to shout at Han.

"You stupid, egomaniac, hutt-pleasing, nerf-Han!" She finished her insulting with gasping out his name, when she realized Han's current condition and his blood-stained shirt. It took her about a second, to gain back control.

"Luke you take over for Chewie and Chewie!? We have to get him to the medbunk fast!"

She ordered, pressing two fingers against Han's throat, feeling for his pulse. Still dazed from everything that happened the last couple of minutes, it took Luke a moment to take over for Chewie, when he and Leia left the cockpit with Han.

Chewie put down Han on the medbunk and Leia began immediately to open up Han's shirt and to start to run all the medical care he needed.

…

Chewie and Luke were back in the cockpit, while Leia stayed with her scoundrel. He was stable now but she still couldn't take her eyes of him, afraid if she looked away, he would vanish or his condition would get worse. He woke up a couple of times, mumbling something in corellian and went back to sleep. She was just about to fall asleep herself, when he woke up again, mumbling something in his native tongue she couldn't understand. Leia watched his face carefully realizing he was in distress, so she tried to calm down, but it didn't work. He seemed to have a nightmare and being in his state there was no way of waking up. His mumbling changed to something that seemed very much like pleading, almost begging, before he began to cry out something in horror. Since waking him up wasn't an option she decided to try to sooth him with physical contact, by running her palm gently over his face and through his hair. When that didn't work, all she could think of was to lay down next to him and hold him in her arms, since she couldn't pull him up into an embrace. She lay down close next to him, which she had to considering the small space there was on the medbunk. After adjusting herself, so she wouldn't fall off the bunk, she lay her head down on his shoulder, holding him as close as his blaster wound would allow. It didn't take him long to calm down and when his crying stopped and his breathing got back to normal, she could see his facial expression changing from distressed to content. She knew she should have gotten up, but she couldn't force herself to let go off him just yet. She ran her finger over his brows, down his cheek and jaw, just watching him sleep. _You are sure something Han Solo._ She smiled tracing his facial lines with her finger. _Why do you always have to risk your life for me? I almost lost you today, you know? You just barge into my life and I have to deal with it. No matter if I want to or not. That's not fair…I wasn't prepared for something like this…someone like you._

 _I'm scared Han…scared of losing you._ She sighted to herself, tiding her embrace on him and lay her head down onto his chest and ran her hand over his chest possessively.

 _You can't leave me…I…need you._ And without thinking about it, she pressed her lips to his bare chest, just above his heart. It just felt like natural thing to do but when she realized what she was doing and noticed the warm feeling within her, she pulled back for a moment, to look at his face again, relieved he was still sleeping. And once again, without thinking she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and feeling all sort of emotions float through her body, she couldn't help herself from giving him a soft kiss on the lips. When she opened her eyes, she noticed his eyes were open. Shocked and feeling embarrassed she pulled back to look down on him. He closed his eyes again, mumbling something in corellian and a big content smile formed on his lips while he drifted back to sleep. Deciding she went too far this time, she let go off him and got out of that bunk and almost was fleeting to the fresher. Inside, she sank down to the floor, leaning against the close door, just staring in front of her, tears running down her face, as she was not able to hold them back anymore.

….

After what seemed like hours, she decided it was time to face reality again and reality meant getting back to the rebel base. When she stepped into the hallway, she ran into a happy Chewie, who gestured wildly to the direction of the medbunk. And there it was, Han's voice echoing through the Falcon, talking to Luke. Even though she spent the last couple of hours trying to convince herself, she shouldn't let her feelings for Han be this deep and that they were just friends, if anything, she couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face. The only thing she seemed to manage was to stop herself from running up to him and from pulling him into a relieved, joyful hug. So, when she strolled into the medroom and saw him sitting up on the bunk, she kept her face natural. Han just looked up at her for a moment a crooked grin spreading his face. "Oh hey there princess." He greeted her. Stepping closer and fully aware that Luke was still in the room, she tried to keep her emotion in check.

"I see you're feeling better now." She just said, leaving a distance between herself and the bunk, just in case. Luke got up from the chair, offering it to her. She just waved him off and kept standing, feeling safer by looking down on Han instead of being on eye-level with him or even worst having to look up at him as usual. "Good as new." He announced noticing the glint in her eyes. "Hey kid, could you do me a favor and get me something to drink, please?" Han asked Luke, without taking his eyes off her. Luke just nodded and left them alone.

"I had a very interesting dream you know?!" He smiled up at her, leaning back against the bunks wall. "Is that so?" She challenged him, not sure if she should, but it was too late anyway. If he knew about the kiss, she couldn't change it anymore.

"Actually, it was the most incredible dream I ever had." Seeing the self-assured grin on his face, made her want to slap it off him. _Why don't you just let it out Solo? Trying to make me suffer or confess? Well no chance flyboy!_ Keeping her face straight, she sat down on the chair, keeping her eyes locked with his, challenging him instead. "So what was it about?"

She asked, curious how he would tell her. He considered her for a moment, but when he was about to begin, Luke came back, offering him a glass of water. "Here you go Han." Luke smiled proudly like a little kid. Han took it and when he realized it was water he took his eyes off Leia for a moment and turned to him in confusion. "Water?! I was going for something stronger."

"You're on meds Han. You shouldn't drink alcohol now." Luke returned wisely.

"I'm Corellian kid. We practically have it in our blood so…"

"So there is enough inside you as it is!" Luke interrupted him, proud of getting to the cocky captain. "Right Leia?" He pushed his luck, turning to her for help.

"Right! Besides since you're as good as new as you say, you can get us back to base, captain." With that she got up, ready to leave the medcenter. "You know what I will do now? I think I will just lay back down and wait for that dream to come back." Han grinned laying back down, closing his eyes.

"Well keep dreaming Solo!" Leia returned, leaving the medcenter furious. Luke was just about to ask Han about the dream when he got called by Leia to get back to the cockpit to start their way back to base.


	16. Chapter 15 - no base

For the entire right back, Leia stayed in the cockpit forcing herself to stay away from Han, who she assumed was still laying on the medbunk. She went too far this time and she knew it. If Han really knew about her kissing him, things would become difficult or at least he would make them difficult. She couldn't allow herself to be sidetracked with that kind of things, she needed to stay in focus. Right now, her focus had to be getting back to base.

"So how long till we touch ground, Chewie?" Han asked, stepping into the cockpit, fully dressed, shoving Luke out of his pilot seat and sitting down himself. Chewie gave him an annoyed growl, pointing at something at the consol. Ever since Han stepped past her all of Leia's focus was back to the fresh smelling captain, with his still damp hair. He looked like he just stepped out of the shower, not caring to comb his hair, after running his towel over it.

"What do you mean nobody answered?" Han asked taking a closer look over the controls.

That pulled Leia's attention away from Han, or at least from his appearance but to the look on his face. "What?!" She demanded. "I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but it seems there is no rebel base." Han answered pushing buttons and moving switches.

"What do you mean there is no rebel base?" It was Luke who asked, not Leia, because she was currently storming out of the cockpit. "I don't know kid, but they're gone." Han answered, turning off the screen. "So what now? Are we going to follow them?" Luke asked, both him and Chewie waiting for Han to answer. "Hold on for a moment Chewie."

Han replied, getting out of the cockpit to look for Leia.

He found her pacing around in his cabin. Leaning against the door frame, he considered her for a moment. "Leia?!" He tried, but she just held up her hand to silence him and kept pacing.

He waited for another moment, before stepping closer to her to stop her from pacing.

"Leia come on, talk to me." He pleaded, leaning down to get a closer look on her face. She just shook her head and began pacing again. It took Han a moment to find another approach. Nodding to himself, he just let her pace the room and lay down on his bunk, leaning his back against the headboard. He watched her pace for another few minutes, before taking hold of his pillow and threw it directly into her face. That stopped her in track, having a priceless look on her face that just encouraged his grin and smirk get bigger. It didn't take long before the pillow got fired back into his face. Before he knew it, another pillow hit him and Leia was recharging with another pillow to hit him with it. He allowed her let go off all her frustration for a moment, before taking another pillow and hit her back. Not too hard, but with enough force to make her even more furious. The pillow fight went on for a while and it didn't take long for Leia to sit up on the bunk to get better aim and by the time feathers started to fly around the cabin, she was sitting on top of him, straddling his hips and repeatedly hitting him with a pillow.

It wasn't so much her sitting on top of him, but her laugh that got his attention. Laughing with her he tried to stop her from hitting him, but only halfhearted because he enjoyed himself way too much. A bit too much, he realized after seeing the expression on her face change and before he knew what was happening, she let go of the pillow and leaned against him, crying into his shoulder. He pulled her closer into his arms and kissed the top of her head, waiting for her to talk. But when she didn't say anything, he had to talk.

"You want to go down or straight to Hoth?" He tried, running his hands over her back.

She sniffed a couple of times, before pulling away to look at him.

"You think they made it to Hoth?" She asked, putting her hands on his chest, her big brown eyes looking at him. "Yeah…sure they made it there. Those guys are tough."

He smiled, running his thumb over her cheek, to wipe off some tears.

"Besides, they know when they didn't make it, you're gonna tear their asses off." He grinned, keeping his hands around her neck his thumb running up and down her jaw.

"You think they all made it?" She asked, one hand moving up to his shoulder to keep steady and the other laying over his heart. Considering her for a moment, he confirmed her question with a nod and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "You want to try and reach them?"

He asked, resisting the urge to linger with his lips. She just shook her head and pressed her head against his chest. "It will be too risky. I…I need to go down and see for myself."

"No way princess. You're not going down there alone. The area is probably swarmed with Imperials by now." Han answered, keeping her close. "Han, what if they left some message or if they had to leave someone behind? We have to make sure we don't leave someone behind."

She leaned back to look at him. "Han I need to be sure." Seeing the look in her eyes, he thought about it for a moment, before nodding once.

"I guess I have to get back out there and tell Chewie to find a place to lay low."

Not letting go of each other they looked at each other for a moment.

They both leaned closer but hearing Chewie growling and barking outside the cabin, made them both laugh. "I guess that's my cue." Han sighted. She was just about to get off him, but decided to wait a moment longer. "Thanks!" She smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek.

It probably was the first time ever Han found himself blushing. Clearing his throat, he smiled at her. "Don't make a big deal out of it, princess." He grinned as Leia climbed off him and offering him her hands, to pull him out of the bunk. "Come on flyboy."

She giggled, keeping hold of his hands, till they reached the cabin's door. They had no time to think about how to let go off each other politely because the door opened and Han ran right into a growling Chewie. "Take it easy fuzz ball! We're going down!" With that he let go off Leia's hands, before the Wookiee could see it and left for the cockpit. Unfortunately, it didn't help Leia from blushing, seeing the knowing look that turned into a knowing smile from Chewie. "Just…just…get out of the way!" Leia masked her nervousness, pushing herself past the giant Wookiee and out of the cabin.


	17. Chapter 16 - storm

When Leia stepped out into the corridor, she ran into Luke. "What happened to your hair?"

The confused look on his face, made her scowl. "Go strap in. I will be right back!"

And with that Leia returned to the cabin to fix her hair. Luke walked into the cockpit and sat down behind Chewie. Taking a look at Han, made him laugh.

"You should have invited us, you know?!" He grinned, when Leia walked back in.

"Invite you where kid?" Han asked, not taking his eyes from the controls. "Bad hair day?!"

Luke laughed, pointing at Han's hair. Leia rolled her eyes and sat down behind Han.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Han asked, not turning around. Chewie joined in with Luke's teasing and ruffled Han's hair, chuckling. "Hey take it easy fuzz ball!" Han pushed his hand away. "So what do you think princess? Is something wrong with my hair?"

For the first time, Han turned around in his chair grinning. Leia took the hint, tilting her head, considering him for a moment. "Hmm…let me check…" To everybody's surprise, Leia leaned forward, taking Han's head into both of her hands, tilting his head from side to side, inspecting his hair. "Nope…nothing wrong with your hair." She smiled, running her hands through it once, before letting go of him and leaning back smirking. "I like it."

It took Han a moment, to get back to his senses. When he did, he grinned back at her, giving her a wink and turning back around. "See! Nothing wrong with my hair! Now that we cleared that up could we please just concentrate about getting the old girl down without receiving too much attention?!"

…

They decided to land the Falcon on a lakes shore, so they had to take a hike through the forest to get to the temple. Chewie decided to stay behind to guard the ship and to be ready for take-off if they needed to. So, it was up to Leia, Luke and Han to hike back to the temple.

"You think it was a good idea to leave Chewie behind?" Luke asked, walking alongside Leia, while Han walked up front. "I'm not letting the Falcon alone in this mess and besides we might need him for a quick take off." Han replied, climbing on top of a rock to check in which direction they had to go. "Oh no…" He sighted. "What?" Leia asked, already busy climbing on top of the rock. Before answering, Han offered her his hand to pull her up.

She stood next to him and followed his gaze. "That looks like a storm."

"A big one…" Han confirmed, not thinking twice about it before taking off his jacket and putting it around Leia's shoulders. She looked up at his profile for a moment, before deciding to take him up on his offer, putting her arms inside. It was way too big, but warm, so she just snuggled into it. "We should find a hide out. It's too far for the temple and too far to the Falcon." Han mumbled, taking the climb back down, before offering Leia to help her down. Normally she would have just ignored it and would have taken the climb herself, but things with Han were too good to be true lately, so she let him help her. He put his hands around her waist and picked her up to put her down in front of him. He let his hands linger for a moment, their eyes locked. For a moment, they complete forgot that Luke was standing just a couple of feet away from them. It was just them, everything around them forgotten, until a lightning stroke over their heads and a heavy rain began to fall. Han took Leia by her hand and started to pull her down the path, Luke close on their heels.

After what seemed like running through the rain for hours, they found a cage in one of the little mountains. There was just enough space for two, so before Luke could play the hero, Han pushed him and Leia inside, staying outside it, leaning against the stone wall.

"Han you can't stay out there. You will freeze to death." Leia said, thinking about a way to get him inside the cave as well. "Don't worry I'm fine." Han answered, trying to ignore the rain splashing against his back. "Well, let us at least take turns." Luke offered.

"Nah kid, I'll be fine. Sit down and get comfy." Luke and Leia shared a look before sitting down on the floor. "So you kids wanna play a game?" Han grinned, his hair already soaked, along with his clothes. "You want to play never-have-I-ever?" Luke asked, grinning.

"Sure…" Han shrugged. "That's ridiculous! You can't stay out there." Leia rolled her eyes.

"Well if I wouldn't know better I say you're worried about me, princess." Han teased putting his arms over his head against the outside of the cave, leaning inside.

"Well, guess what captain. Never-have-I-ever worried about you." Leia snapped, crossing her arms in front of her chest, leaning back against the cave's insides, annoyed.

Luke laughed out loud and leaned back himself. "You two sure know how to have fun."

"You think this is fun, Luke!? We are in the middle of a forest with a storm over our heads?"

Leia snapped at him. "Relax princess, he just tries to make the best out of the situation. So let's play. Never-have-I-ever had a sexy dream about a friend." Han grinned, knowing for sure that that would not help her to relax. "Keep dreaming captain!" Leia sighted, pulling her (his) jacket closer around herself. Seeing Luke shivering, Leia took a closer look at him. "Luke you must be freezing. Why did you go out like that?" He was just wearing a tank-top and sport pants. "I came to you right after training and didn't have exactly time for changing when Han came rushing in to pull you off base."

"Well sorry kid for saving your lives!" Han snapped back, the cold getting to his nerves.

"I didn't mean to accuse you." Luke tried to soothe him.

"Sure thing kid." Han nodded, taking a deep breath and turning to lean against the outside stone wall for a while. Luke and Leia shared a look and Luke shrugged, looking almost sheepish. The rain didn't stop for what seemed hours and Han didn't return. When Luke fell asleep, Leia decided to get up and look for Han. She stepped outside the cave and found him, still leaning against the stone wall. "Han come on." Not allowing him to argue, she shoved him inside the cave. He tried to get back outside, but she pushed him down to sit.

"No way you're going back out there!" She ordered, standing in the cave's entrance.

"Leia you can't stay out there. You're going to freeze to death." He shivered, under all his wet clothes. "Han you have to get out of this wet shirt!" Without taking no for an answer, she stepped in front of him to sit down on his lap, straddling him. "Leia what are you doing?"

He whispered. "I have no idea why I haven't thought about it earlier. This way we all can stay here." She hissed right back, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Leia I'm not sure this I such a good idea, won't I get even more cold?" He was still shivering and felt more and more uncomfortable with her sitting on top of him and undressing him.

She ignored him and pulled him free from his shirt, before taking off his jacket and getting him inside. "You have to keep dry." She mumbled, fastening his jacket around him.

"Alright but…" He shoved her hands away, pulled her closer to his chest so he could put the jacket around both of them. "I'm not letting you freeze." He stated, holding her close.

She considered him for a moment, before leaning her head against his chest and closing her eyes, sighting. "Sure thing hot shot."

…..

The next morning, Luke woke up first. Surprised to see his two friends in the state they were in, he rubbed his eyes to fully wake up. "Hey wake up guys. The storm has stopped."

He tried. Mumbling something in Corellian, Han just pulled Leia closer into his embrace, while Leia snuggled herself closer to his chest. Shocked about this, it took Luke a moment to swallow his jealously. Swearing under his breath, he got up and left to check the outside of the cave.

Han was the first who woke up. It took him a while to realize where he was and what happened for the princess to be asleep against his chest. Smiling to himself, he ran his hands up and down her back, just enjoying the sight in front of him. She looked so content with her face pressed against his bare chest and he couldn't help but to kiss the top of her head and keeping his nose buried inside her hair. She mumbled something into his chest and tightened her embrace around him and that's when he felt her lips on his skin. He didn't know what to do so he just leaned his head back against the stone wall and closed his eyes just enjoying it. Feeling her stiffen, he realized she was waking up, so he just kept his eyes closed, pretending to sleep, so the situation wouldn't get complicated. He felt her let go off him and getting up.

"Han wake up! Luke is gone!" She said, shoving his shoulder to wake him up. He opened his eyes and found her standing in front of him and Luke gone.

"Where did he go?" He yawned. "How should I know?" Leia asked, stepping outside of the cave to look for him. Han stood up and Leia came back into the cave. "He is gone."

Han stretched his back and when seeing the embarrassed look and blush on her face he looked at her confused. "What?" He asked, while her eyes were going up his body. Realizing where her eyes must have been before, he couldn't help but to smirk.

"Don't worry sweetheart it happens all the time." He grinned, putting back on his shirt and stuffing it into his bloodstribes. "Oh shut up and help me find Luke!"

She snapped at him, being angry with herself for falling for it.

They stepped out of the cave and Luke was nowhere to be seen. "Should we call for him?"

Leia asked. "Too risky. If we have company, they would find us. We should just walk down the path and look for him." Han answered, offering her his hand and guiding her down the path they came last night.

When they reached the rock from where they started towards the cave last night, Han climbed on top of it and looked around for Luke. "Can't see him." He called down to her.

"Great, just great! Where did he go?" Leia sighted, looking for evidence. "I have no idea. Maybe we should just go to the temple and…"

Suddenly he got interrupted by two Stormtroopers taking hold of Leia. "Han!"

Han pulled his blaster and aimed at them. "Let her go!" He barked at them, knowing it wouldn't work. "Look at that! The princess herself…today is our lucky day!"

Seeing the look on her face, Han realized she was in panic and not able to move. He gave her an insuring look before jumping down the rock, firing two shots at one of the Stormtroopers before landing on top of the other. Both men fell to the ground and a fight started. Not able to get a good hit at the Stormtrooper, Han failed and got strangled by the Stormtrooper.

Short of breath, he tried to get hold of his blaster but failing. Suddenly the Stormtrooper let go off him and fell to on top of him, dead. Gasping for air, Han pushed him off and saw Leia standing in front of him, with his blaster still aimed. He began to laugh out of relief and got up to his feet, taking the blaster from Leia, before pulling her into a tide hug. And then it happened. He took hold of her face and pulled her closer to kiss her fully on the lips. Their kiss got interrupted by blaster firing in the distance and they broke apart.

Both short of breath, they kept staring at each other. "We…We have to find Luke!"

Leia said, starting to walk down the path. Han sighted and followed her.


	18. Chapter 17 - mud

_He kissed me! Han Solo kissed me! On the lips! He…He kissed me!_ Leia shouted out but kept it inside as she walked down the path, trying to suppress the urge to turn around and pull him in for another kiss. She found herself tempted to just forget about the rebellion and everybody else and just take him to some deserted planet and stay there forever. Hearing his heavy breathing behind her as they practically ran down to the temple, she forced herself out of those thoughts and kept her pace. _What are going to do now? Will he kiss me again? Will I return it? Will he just pretend it never happened and leave things awkward between us?_

"Stop it Organa!" She ordered herself out loud. Realizing that she just spoke those words out loud, she couldn't help but to blush. She didn't dare to stop and look for Han's reaction. She just closed her eyes for a moment and was surprised when she opened them again, that Han was in front of her all over a sudden, walking backwards and trying to stop her, with a concerned look on his face. She was just about to stop, when he tripped over a root on the floor and fell backwards into a puddle of mud. She crossed her arms in front of her chest protectively for a moment, not sure what to make out of this whole situation, but seeing him covered in mud and seeing the sheepish look on his face she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Yeah, yeah real funny Organa!" He sighted, looking down at himself. She stopped laughing, the blush returning to her face. He never called her by her last name before, so he must have heard her. "Well your highness, would at least help me up?" He asked, holding his hand out to her. Sighting she took his hand and tried to help him up but he was too heavy and only slipped and pulled her down with him. Landing on top of him, she didn't know if he did on purpose or accidently but seeing the concerned look on his face, she started to laugh and before his lips could even form his cocky grin, she smeared mud all over his face.

Giving her a stern look, their eyes locked once again, before his cocky grin appeared and his hand was holding her cheek, leaning forward… _Oh he is going to kiss me again._ She thought, feeling herself lean in closer and she felt her eyes closing, but suddenly she felt a big pile of mud on her forehead, running down her face. Opening her eyes, she could see his goofy grin and feel the laughter forming inside his body before it left his mouth. "Revenge Sweetheart!" He laughed, seeing the look on her face. Her face blushed once again and she thought about another way to get to him, but when they heard blaster shots again, she sat up straight, straddling his hips. "We should get going, you think you can manage that captain, without another facial treatment?" She teased, looking down at him. His hands moved up her waist holding her in place. "I certainly can, but are you sure you want to Organa? You were the one who wanted to stop!" He teased right back, pressing his fingers into her sides, enjoying the view of her sitting on top of him a bit too much. His cocky grin disappeared when she leaned down, a wicked grin on her face, as their noses were touching.

"Well Solo we did stop, didn't we?" She grinned, smearing mud down his nose, before sitting up again and getting off him. "We really should find Luke!" She sighted, standing up and offering him her hand for help. He took it but this time got up on his feet, cleaning his hands on the front of his bloodstribes. "I still don't understand why he left." Han said, checking for his blaster. Luckily it only got a little bit of mud on it.

 _Well we practically slept together, hotshot._ She thought, keeping it to herself. Even though they spent the night in a cave in the middle of a forest with a raging storm, it was one of the best nights of her life.

"Well let's get going then." He said, turning around and walking down the path.

…..

They reached the temple and hid behind a hill to check their surroundings.

"Seems quiet. You're sure you wanna go down there?" Han mumbled, keeping his eyes focused on the temple. Considering his profile for a moment, she thought about putting him into danger. "I…don't want to…" She whispered, swallowing hard. "But I have to…I need to know they didn't leave someone behind. I have to make sure." She nodded trying to keep her mind focused on the rebellion. He turned his head, considering her for a moment. She sure was the most beautiful creature in this universe. Even covered in mud she was a sight he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. "You don't have to come." She mumbled, looking down at her hands. He kept looking at her, resisting the urge to pull her into his arms and never to let her go. Instead he reached for her hands, squeezing it.

"I won't let you go down there alone Leia. I…I will stay by your side." He ran his thumb over her hand. Nodding but keeping her eyes focused on their joined hands, a small smile appeared on her face. "You sure are something hotshot." She giggled, turning her hand so their fingers could intertwine, before looking up at him. Leaning closer they both knew what would happen next and couldn't care less. They both wanted it to happen.

"Hey guys! I thought you never show up!" They both pulled apart, surprised to see Luke standing behind them. "Luke!" Leia gasped, getting up on her feet and hugging him.

Han swore something under his breath in Corellian and got up on his feet as well.

"Hey kid! Where have you been? We were worried…you can't just run off like that!" Han snapped at him. "Relax Han, I'm fine. I just needed some alone time for a while."

"What? Did the Force tell you that?" Han teased, not able to keep the annoyance out of his tone.

"Han you should know by now the Force doesn't work like that." Luke answered calmly.

"Well how should I know?" Han snapped back. "Because I've told you more than once!" Luke snapped back. "Boys! Are you done? The sooner we get down there, the sooner we can go back to the Falcon." Leia interrupted both men, feeling uncomfortable about them arguing. Normally they were acting like brothers and she was the one fighting with Han. Both men stopped and looked sheepish to the floor.

"Do you need to shake hands, or can we just move on from here?" Not waiting for them to answer she turned and started walking down the hill towards the temple. Both men shared a sheepish look for a moment before following her. "What happened to you guys?" Luke whispered sideways to Han, when he realized they were both covered in mud.

Han just shrugged, shoving the kids shoulder before fastening his pace.


	19. Chapter 18 - risk

_It is too quiet. Just…too quiet._ Han thought close on Leia's heals, while she seemed determined to get towards the temple. They were coming close to reach the place where he landed the Falcon almost a year ago. There was no sign of Imperial nowhere and that's what worried Han. _They have to base somewhere, don't they?_ Han worried, even though Leia was not deluded enough to take a beeline straight to the temple. _I have a bad feeling about this._ They were currently sneaking around the temple's walls through the bushes to get to the entrance. Leia was up front, Han right behind her, followed by Luke. Hell, Han wouldn't hand her life into the kid's hands. If something happened, he had to be close enough to get her to safety. When they had a good view on the entrance they stopped for a moment to survey the area. It was still quiet and no one was to be seen. "I think it's safe." Leia whispered and without waiting for a reply, she was on her way down the path. Han turned to Luke for a split second, who just shrugged and was ready to follow her. Rolling his eyes, Han turned around to follow Leia. Just when he caught sign of Leia, he also noticed a group of Stormtroopers approaching her. Leia was too far gone already to pull back, so he had to think about something else. It took him about a second to come up with a plan. Luke didn't even notice the Stormtroopers yet, but when he did he was pushed back into the bushes by Han and landed on his back. He was just about to get up when Han stepped into the open and started firing at the Imperial group. Leia turned around just in time to see the Stormtroopers running towards the Corellian and the blaster shots getting exchanged. She hid behind a huge rock and could only watch. Han started to run through the forest, the Imperial close behind him, as he fired randomly behind his back.

Han was gone, Luke reappeared from behind the bushes and Leia's heartache was so bad she couldn't get back up on her feet. _Han…_

He once again saved her life but at what cost. His own life.

She was still too taken by Han's behavior for noticing Luke running towards her and pulling her into a relieved hug. "Leia, are you okay?" Luke asked, seeing the look on her face. Leia was still staring at the spot where Han stood before he disappeared into the forest and the unknown. Luke was just about try again, but she started to run and not as planned towards the temple but after Han and the Stormtroopers. "Leia, wait!" She heard Luke call after her, but it didn't stop her.

She was just about walk the path down where she assumed Han went, when she was pulled behind a bush. Just when she wanted to scream and struggle, she recognized her attacker.

"Han!" And with a gasp of relief she almost jumped into his arms, holding him so tide he had to catch his breath. "Hey princess, I didn't know…" He was just about to begin his teasing, but feeling her shaking against his chest, he stopped and just pulled her up to kiss her forehead. "It's okay sweetheart…I'm okay…" He wiped the tears off her face and put soft, assuring kisses to her forehead. She looked up to him and her eyes said it all. She just nodded and buried her face into his chest. "Freeze!" _Oh no…_ Both thought, when the metallic voice came from behind them. Leia pulled herself away from Han, but he kept her close, his hands on the small of her back. Turning around to face the two Stormtroopers and their raised blasters. Han took a short glimpse at Leia before following his last second plan.

"Oh here you are! I was looking for you guys!" He played cool or at least gave it a try.

"I think you forgot something earlier." He casually said, shooting one blast at the one before aiming at the second, but missed, when he saw another Stormtrooper approaching, holding Luke hostage. "Drop your weapons!" He said, shoving Luke in front of him.

"Luke!" Leia gasped. "Hey easy there." Han tried, keeping his blaster aimed at them.

"Let's not get nasty." "Drop your weapons or your friend will die."

Seeing the terrified look on Leia's face, Han turned back to the Stormtrooper, sharing a short glimpse with Luke, before lowering his blaster. "Alright, since you've asked so nicely. Here, Blaster dropped." He threw his blaster down to his feet. "Hands over your heads!"

One of the Stormtrooper ordered, keeping his blaster on them. "You, princess get over here!"

He pointed at Leia. Han gave her an assuring nod, before sharing a look with Luke, who just nodded briefly. As Leia approached the Trooper slowly, the attention was focused on her for a moment and both Han and Luke used this moment to fight. Han pulled his hidden blaster and fired it at the guy who was ready to pull Leia closer but fell to the ground instead. Luke shoved the guy who was holding him to the side, opening the space for Han to blast him.

The white soldier fell to the ground and Leia ran up to Luke embracing him a relieved hug.

Han picked up his blaster, ignoring the jealousy creeping up inside him, from seeing Leia and Luke embrace. All he longed for was to pull Leia into his arms and never let go, while covering her face with kisses and yet she was in Luke's arms.

Clearing his throat, he tried to stay cool. "I'm sorry to disturb, but if we want to get to the temple sometime this century we should leave, before the party returns."

Leia pulled away from Luke, slightly irritated hearing some edge in Han's voice. Seeing hurt in his eyes, while his face remained in a cool state, she felt herself pressured into something she never wanted to be in. _What does he want?_ She asked herself, eying him for a moment. Their eyes met and locked, before he removed his eyes almost sheepish, aiming his attention back to his blaster, removing some dirt from it.

"I don't want to go back to the temple. Let's just go back to the Falcon." She said, trying to keep her irritation from her voice. Han looked up at her worried. "But…what if…?" He started, but got interrupted. "We risked our lives often enough getting to the temple. I can't…I can't lose…They probably killed everybody captured just to prove their point, anyway."

Han had trouble seeing her like this. He knew that when they left now, she would only add more guilt to her list. And Gods knew, she had already enough for one planet.

"Leia, what about…?" Luke started, but interrupted by Leia herself.

"No! I say we go back to the Falcon." She decided, turning around to go back to the Falcon.

Luke just shrugged and followed her, but Han remained. Watching her walking away, he decided there was no way he was going to let her live with that guilt. Not if he could change it. "Hey princess!" He called after her, not leaving his spot. Both her and Luke turned around surprised to see him still standing. "Afraid of a little risk?" He tried, knowing it would get her attention. "Han, please just…let's go back to the Falcon!" She sighted, turning back around.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys in a while then." With that he turned around and continued his walk back to the temple. "Han!" He heard her call after him, but that was not going to stop him. Of course, he knew forcing her back to the temple could put her in danger, but he also knew that he would do everything to keep her from harm and that also meant to keep her from the guilt. Hearing the footsteps coming up from behind him, he couldn't help the smile forming on his face. When Leia and Luke were close behind him, he stopped and turned around with a smirk. "Alright this time we do it my way." He winked at Leia, handing her his spare blaster and kneeling down to pull his third blaster out of his boot and handing it to Luke, grinning. "You are a walking weapon-storage." Luke beamed.

"I just like to be prepared" He shrugged and seeing the small smirk forming on Leia's lips, a goofy grin appeared on his face. "So princess, think you can follow orders for once?"

"I'm not the one having troubles, following orders captain." She grinned back at him, while walking past him to head back to the temple. "Nananaaah…!" Han stepped in front of her, holding her back. "I'm the one in charge, remember?" He smirked, winking at her once more, before continuing his walk down to the temple.


	20. Chapter 19 - climb

They finally reached the temple without any more interferences. Now it was time to get inside. "So what's your plan oh mighty laser brain?" Leia teased Han, kneeling behind him, her hands burning on his shoulder. It was simply to keep her steady, but he couldn't help to think it was his shoulder not Luke's she held on to. "Well I say you guys keep sneaking alongside the walls and I climb up here and try to get inside from the top. It's our base, we know it better than those guys, we can use that to our advantage." _He said our base…_ She smiled to herself, but dismissing that thought right away. There was no way to get out of this alive if she kept imagining things. "Not bad laser brain. But we are not splitting up. If someone's going to climb up, we all will." Leia whispered, leaning forward so he could hear her better. "Wait a minute guys. Shouldn't we think what to do when we get up there. Even if we make it to the roof or to the platform, what's happening then?" Luke asked from behind Leia. Both Han and Leia turned around to look at him, as they forgot he even was there. "I say we just watch them. We are here to find out if they took someone hostage. If they did, we think of something. If they didn't we just get the hell out of here, before we are one held hostage." Han exchanged an assuring look with Leia before turning back to the wall to think of a way to climb up. There were some vines hanging down the bricks, but he wasn't sure it was safe enough for letting Leia climb it. "Alright I think I take those vines and…"

"No way Han! I'm not letting you go up there alone while we sit around and wait." Leia hissed at him. He considered her for a moment, knowing he wouldn't win this. "Alright your highness, the kid goes first, you go next and I'm right behind you." _This way I can catch you if you fall._ He thought. "Alright but don't get any wrong ideas." Leia narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh don't worry princess, nothing I don't already know by heart." He winked at her, ignoring her rolling eyes. "Luke you go first." Leia said, trying to ignore his comment, but feeling her blush coming up. "You know you two could at least try to act like grownups once in a while." Luke sighted, beginning to climb up the wall. Han and Leia's eyes met, both not sure what to do with it. Han just shrugged and offered her one of the vines with a polite bow. "Princess." "My thank you Captain!" She teased right back, giving him a wink, knowing that would catch him off guard. And it did. Satisfied, she smirked to herself, before following Luke up the wall. _Gods she sure is something._ He thought, taking hold of a vine and following them up.

They reached the platform without much difficulty. Although if you ask Han, he had to admit keeping his concentration up, while Leia's behind was right in front of him, was enough difficulty to deal with.

Looking down into the hanger from above, they waited for something to happen. Leia couldn't help but to notice Han being awfully quiet since the climb. If she didn't know better, he seemed even nervous. She considered him for a moment, before turning her attention back to the task. There was nothing out of the ordinary happening, besides Imperial walking up and down the hanger and mechanics taking care of their Tie-fighters. "I don't think we should stay up here. What if someone finds us here?" Luke whispered. "They don't need to get up here, until they get up and in the air. And seeing the damage and the circuits and watching those idiots working on it that will take a while." Han grinned at them, before turning back to look down. "I think we just should just wait and wa…" He stopped, seeing the look on Leia's face. Following her eyes, he saw them too. General Riekaan and two control cadets. "Damn." He mattered under his breath.

"Carlist…we…we have to go down there and get them out of there, Han please!" Leia was close to a panic attack he could tell, so he leaned back for a moment and took hold of her shoulder, pulling her back as well. "Leia listen to me. I will do everything in my power to get them out of here, but you have to calm down, alright?! It's not helping if we panic." He tried to calm her, keeping hold of her shoulders. Leia just nodded, taking a deep breath. "That's right princess, take a deep breath and relax for a moment. We figure something out. I promise." He assured her, turning to Luke, who was still looking down the hanger. "So how is it looking kid?" He asked. "I think they want to get them off planet." Luke replied.

"Well not if we get them first." Han said, taking hold of Leia's hand and squeezing it.


	21. Chapter 20 - patching up

He didn't know how they did it but they got outside and back to the Falcon. But without Chewie showing up at the last moment they all would be dead or prisoners, so likely be dead. They all ran as fast they could over the temple's roofs towards the approaching Falcon, her ramp already lowering. Both Leia and him got shot during the escape, but they were only stun blasts, both aimed at Leia, probably to take her alive and hostage. But Han wasn't going to let that happen, so he pushed her out of their sight multiple times and got shot in the process. As soon they reached the Falcon's ramp, he was last to enter, making sure all of the others, one in particular was in safely. Riekaan and Luke tried to convince him to follow the others to the medbunk, but he insisted on joining Chewie in the cockpit to get them out of this mess as soon as possible. So here he sat, still wounded, but couldn't care less. When Chewie realized, there was no way of Han leaving the cockpit, he got out himself, to at least get something for taking care of his stubborn friend's, still bleeding wound. After patching up the wound, Chewie mumbled something about him needing to rest, but he didn't really listen. _He couldn't get the image of Leia out of his head. It lasted only a short moment, before his blaster hit her attacker, but still, seeing this guy pressing her against the wall for obvious reasons, brought a feeling up from deep inside him, he did burry a long time ago. Rage and nothing else. Fearless rage. He was in the middle of a battle field, fighting against numerous Imperials. After just breaking one of those bastard's necks, he turned around in panic to find her. During all the turmoil, they got separated and while shooting a couple of other guys while searching for her, his eyes finally found her. Pressed against the stone wall by some Imperial in uniform. That's when he lost it. Lowering his blaster, not caring if he got shot at, he took a beeline straight to them. That's when he took his first hit on his upper arm, but he just kept walking and when he reached his goal, he raised his blaster again and aimed it at the guy's leg. The man let go of Leia, losing balance and falling down to the floor. Han put his blaster down for a second, before deciding where to hit him next. He decided to do it slowly, so he aimed for the man's other leg. Ignoring his pain filled scream, he went for the men's groin and before the man had even a chance to realize what had happened, he went straight to the men's head, takin aim right between the eyes. The man was dead. Han didn't wait for him to hit the floor, he just turned to Leia and pulling her straight into his arms, pressing her head against his chest. She took a deep breath, putting her arms around him and burring her face deeper into his shirt. Despite what almost happened to her, she couldn't feel safer. Han had this effect on her, she couldn't deny that, but hearing the blaster shots around them, she decided there was no time for any emotions right now. She took one last breath of his scent, before pulling away and urging him to get out of there._

When Leia entered the cockpit an hour later, she found Han sleeping in his cockpit chair. Chewie was busy making dinner, so she took the opportunity to sit down in his chair and watching Han sleeping for a while. It was an odd feeling, she felt when Riekaan told her that he didn't order Han to get her off base, when they were on attack. It was Han's decision to save her life. Again. She almost lost track of how many times he saved her life. She smiled at him, sitting there, his head slightly hanging. He mumbled something in his sleep and turned his head, so he was facing her, letting out a short snore. Leia had to suppress the urge to run her finger's over his forehead, to wipe away some stranded hair. She actually had to suppress to touch all of him. He looked so peaceful. Different from when he saved her from the Imperial. Back then, his face showed rage and nothing else. She had seen him angry before but never like this and it made her feel slightly uneasy. Was it just because of her or because of something that happened in his life? Was it because of her or would he have saved anybody from a situation like this? _Of course, he would have, Leia! He is a good man, even if he doesn't like to show it often._ She told herself, leaning forward a bit to get a closer look at him. His shirt was covered with blood, dirt and sweat and he looked so tired. _He shouldn't sleep like this._ She thought, wanting to tug him in herself.

"You're staring princess." He mumbled, a grin forming on his face, but he kept his eyes closed. Pulling her eyes off him and leaning back into the seat, she felt the blush appearing.

"You're okay?" He asked, opening his eyes to take a closer look at her. She just nodded. "How are you feeling?" She asked, taking a side look at him. "Just a bit stiff." He shrugged.

"Chewie said you didn't want to get yourself patched up." She tried, taking a closer look at his two blaster wounds. "Oh don't worry, he did patch me up." Han smiled, lifting his shirt to show her. It still looked terrible. "Had a little trouble keeping his fur out of it though." He grinned, trying to lighten up the mood, after seeing the worry in her eyes but it didn't work. She stared at it, as if the blood still was running out of his body.

"Now, I showed you mine you show me yours." He smirked, pulling down his shirt to cover his wound. Much to his surprise, she leaned back and pulled up her shirt as well, showing him her wound. They were both hit at the same spot. They both grinned at each other, starting to laugh. "I guess we have something in common now, princess."

"Well mine will certainly heal faster, if you don't get it patched up the right way." She remained smiling, but couldn't hide the worry. "Oh don't worry, Chewie did a good job."

He yawned, leaning back, forcing himself to look away from her and to look out into the stars.

"You should rest Han." She urged, her voice soft and worried. "I'm resting right now." He shrugged, keeping his gaze away from her. "I meant sleeping."

"A bit too crowded for me." Han mumbled, looking down his hands. She considered him for a moment, before getting up and offering him her hand. "Come on flyboy, I've heard the Captain's bunk is still available." She smiled, as he hesitated to take her hand.

"I've heard it's housing a princess lately." He looked up at her, not yet taking her hand.

"I think we both could use some good sleep for a change. Come on." She smiled, reaching for his hand herself and pulling him up. Usually Han would have made something out of this situation, at least a cheap joke, but he couldn't. The thought of having her safely tugged in beside him, would be enough for now.

Leia knew the Falcon's alley would be packed with rebels, eating but she didn't care. Han needed rest and that's all she cared about now.

Of course, the looks they received didn't go unnoticed. Smelling the soup Chewie made for dinner, reminded her that they both haven't had a decent meal since gods know when. She took in Han's appearance for a moment. "I think you should take a shower." Turning around, he smirked at her. "Care to join me princess?" Normally she would have rolled her eyes at that, but she couldn't help but smile. _The scoundrel is back._ She noticed relieved. "You take a shower and I get you something to eat and something to patch you up a bit better."

Before he could reply, she was out of the cabin, leaving him chuckling by himself.

…..

When she came back to the cabin, he was already sitting on the bed. He looked like a little boy, waiting for his mother to take care of him, sitting there only in his boxer briefs, ready to fall asleep at every moment. His body however showed nothing boyish, of course. Taking a deep breath to calm her desires, she stepped in front of him. "I get you patched up and then you have to eat something." Opening the medical kit, she began to prepare his patching up.

"I'm too tired to eat." He mumbled, keeping his gaze at her. "And yet you have to eat." She sighted, applying the Bacta on his wound, ignoring his wincing. "Don't be a baby Han. I will be done in a minute." She smiled, taking a look at his arm wound.

"The arm looks worst though. You have to go to the medcenter as soon we hit base."

"Whatever you say sweetheart." He obviously was too tired to argue.

…

After taking a shower herself, she stepped into the captain's cabin. Han was already lying in bed, fast asleep. Taking a moment to watch him sleep once again, she crawled into the bed and lay down next to him. As soon as she hit the mattress, he turned to his side and pulled her in his arms. She didn't resist, enjoying the warm feeling creeping up inside her and moved even closer to his chest, pulling his arm tide around herself.


	22. Chapter 21 - speechless

The next morning Han woke up first. Seeing and feeling the princess snuggled against him, he couldn't help but to smile. He breathed her in and couldn't resist and pulled her even closer. He didn't mean to wake her up but when he felt her move under his arms, he felt a slight panic creeping up. He didn't want her to pull away. He needed this. To his surprise she woke up with a content smile on her face and she turned around slightly to look up at him.

"Morning…" She mumbled sleepy turning on her back and smiled up at him, as he was leaning on his side. He was lost for words; afraid he was the one still sleeping.

"How did you sleep?" She asked, suppressing a yawn. He just nodded, keeping his gaze on her. "Lost for words captain?" She teased. He nodded again. "You want me to do all the talking?" She smiled, running her hands through his shaggy hair. Now he was really lost for words. "Han?" Leia never thought it possible. Han really seemed lost for words.

"You giving me the creeps right now!" She giggled, taking hold of his face, gripping his cheeks. "Talk to me…" Leia pleaded. She had no idea where all that came from. Usually she just would have sneaked out of the cabin, while he was still sleeping, but when she woke up a few hours earlier and found herself in his arms, with her face pressed against his bare chest, just above his heart, she couldn't force herself out of it. She needed this, they needed this it seemed. Maybe that was what made him speechless now. Waking up next to her.

"You need a shave." She smiled, running her hands gently over his stubbles.

"What, you don't like it?" He grinned down at her, surprising both of them finally getting back to his senses. "Woahhh he can talk." She laughed but not taking her hands off his face.

"Sure I can talk princess…what do you want me to say? You want me to comment on your morning look? I can do that…or do you want me to…" "Shut up?!" She pressed her palm over his mouth, grinning. Pulling her hand away, sighting she ran it over her forehead.

"You look beautiful by the way." He winked down at her. She was just about to reply, but stopped, hearing something move outside on the other side of the cabin's door.

She sat up and he got out of the bunk, muttered something under his breath in Corellian, which sounded very much like a curse. He palmed the door open and Luke almost fell into his arms. "Didn't the sandpeople taught you that it's not polite to eavesdrop, kid?" He asked, pulling the young man back up on his feet. Now it was Leia's turn to curse in Alderaan, as she jumped out of the bunk and sneaked into the bathroom. "I…I was just wondering if…if you happen to know where Leia is?" Luke stammered. Han couldn't decide if he just played dumb or if he really didn't know. He considered him for a moment, thinking about an answer Leia would like. "Sure I know where she is. She was just came sneaking in a minute ago and went straight to the bathroom." He played innocent. "Didn't say a word." He shrugged, letting the kid inside. "You want to wait for her in here? I need some kaff." Not waiting for an answer, Han sidestepped him and left the young man standing alone, hoping the kid would follow him. Fortunately, Luke did follow him to the galley, leaving Leia giggling behind the closed bathroom door. _That's sure a morning to remember._ She smiled to herself, before getting ready for the day.

…

She stepped outside the cabin and everybody was seated around the place eating breakfast. She looked to find a free spot but found someone missing instead. When Luke saw her, he almost jumped from his seat. "Leia come on sit down. Chewie made breakfast." He offered her the seat between himself and Riekaan. She would rather go and look for Han, but knowing it would give them a false impression and would probably hurt Luke's feelings, she sat down on the offered seat. Riekaan offered her kaff, smirking, while Luke put down a plate in front of her. "Had a good night Leia?" Riekaan whispered, leaning closer to her.

"Yes I did, now that you are safe. I'm so glad we came back and found you." She knew what he was referring to but ignored it and the knowing grin forming on the general's face.

"You know your father would've killed me, knowing you risked your life to safe me. It should be the other way around." His grin disappeared and got replaced with guilt. Leia took hold of Riekaan's hand and gave it a squeeze. She wanted to say how much it would kill her to lose him, that he became the closest thing to a father she had left, but she knew it was not the time or the company to make that kind of confession. Instead she gave his hand another squeeze giving him an assuring smile and turned back to her breakfast. "How's your wound doing Leia?" Luke asked concerned. "Oh don't worry about it Luke, I'm fine. Just a scratch. How did you sleep?" She asked, noticing that he still looked tired. "Better than the cave." He shrugged smiling. Thinking about that night, she had to smile at how it felt to be safely tugged into Han's embrace during the night. "Gods I'm starving." She sighted, almost diving into her breakfast. "Well enjoy it while you can, I guess Hoth will not offer much supplies." Riekaan mumbled to her. "You think they all made it?" She turned to him concerned.

"We took some hits but don't worry most got out alive." He tried to calm her. Thinking about that answer for a moment, she let out a desperate laugh.

 _I guess that's how war works. Be relieved that most got out alive._

….

After eating breakfast, she took her plate and brought it to the galley. She was surprised to find Han seated on top of a cabinet, his feet dangling down. He had a bowl of something hot in his hands, eating which looked a lot like rice with some spicy sauce.

"Isn't it a bit early for spicy food?" She smiled, putting her plate into the sink.

"I'm Corellian sweetheart. We would eat spice all the time if we could." He answered while chewing and biting off a piece of bread. "You want some?" He asked, offering her the bowl.

"I'm not sure my stomach is up for it yet." She politely declined, leaning against the cabinet next to him. Han just shrugged returning his focus on the bowl in his hands.

"Why are you sitting in here alone?" She asked, turning sideways to face him.

"I don't like crowds. Besides I didn't like to share. Some of those guys out there are from Corellia." He grinned, taking another bite of the bread. Considering him for a moment, she smiled before turning serious. "Han I have to thank you." "For what?" He asked, not looking up from his bowl, while shoveling another spoon of rice into his mouth. _For everything. For being who you are. For last night. For…_ "For practically forcing me to turn around to go back to the temple. I needed this." He just shrugged. "Don't mention it." He chewed, taking a sip of his kaff. _Really? Rice, bread, spicy sauce and kaff?_ She had to suppress a shiver.

"If we wouldn't have turned around Riekaan and the others would probably be dead by now. So, thank you!" She leaned back against the cabinet. "I'm glad it worked out the way it did." He mumbled, putting down the bowl, before taking another sip of his kaff.

"Did those rascal's left you some breakfast?" He asked, pouring the rest of his kaff into the sink, before filling it up with water and taking a sip. "Luke saved me some." She smiled.

"Good…that's good." He slit of the counter and emptied the mug. "I think I need a shave." He winked at her, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving her alone in the galley.


	23. Chapter 22 - smell

It was late evening and Leia fell asleep on the captain's bunk, while reading a book on an old datapad. She woke up when Han came in and searched his drawers. "Han?" She sat up sleepy, seeing him going through the drawers. "What are you doing?" Leia asked confused.

"Nothing go back to sleep sweetheart." He mumbled, still going through the drawers. Rubbing her eye's she watched him for a moment. "Don't you want to come to bed?" She asked drowsy.

"Nahhh…the guys asked me for a round of sabbac." He just said, before fully taking in what she just asked him. Stopping his search for a moment, he cursed under his breath. _What are you doing Solo? An amazing woman, no the most amazing woman in the galaxy just asked you to come to bed with her and you want to play cards? Real smooth you big banther._

Turning around to face her, she was already laying back down with her back to him.

Sighting, he sat next to her on the bunk, looking over her shoulder.

"Do you want me to come to bed?" He tried, hoping he still had a chance.

"No! I was just wondering if you were tired that's all." She just shrugged, keeping her face pressed to the pillow. Considering her for a moment he thought about his options. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to lay down with her and just hold her the whole night, maybe continue what they had this morning, but he also knew that if he stayed in here with her now, the guys wouldn't let him live it down. "Do you want to join us?" Leaning over her shoulder, he whispered into her ear. "No I think I just get some sleep before we get back to base." She sighted almost sounding disappointed. Pulling back a bit he looked down at her. "Kay…sweet dreams Leia." He whispered once again into her ear, before giving her a gentle kiss on the side of her head. Getting up he found the deck of cards on his desk and with one more glance at her, he left the bunk.

….

During the whole evening, he kept his drinking to a minimum and refused any cigar the guys were offering him. Knowing that Leia wouldn't like him smelling like some dusty old cantina on Tantooin. But never the less when he got into the bunk, she woke up with a frown on her face. "Han you smell." Was all she said, rubbing her eyes. "Sorry…" He had no idea what to reply, so he just tried to play innocent. "Would you…hmmm…would you mind sleeping somewhere else for tonight?" She asked him, something showing in her eyes he wasn't familiar with. Considering her for a moment, it reminded him of something that was similar to the look she had on her face while the Imperial pressed her against the stone wall at the temple. _Fear…_ Cursing himself and the whole empire, he got out of the bed in an instant.

"I'm sorry Leia." He tried to calm her, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Don't worry Leia, I will find a place to duck. Just…just go back to sleep princess."

With that he was out of the cabin, sneaking through the Falcon on his way to the cockpit, not noticing General Riekaan watching him with concern.

Leia still sat up right on the bunk, a single tear running down her face, keeping her eyes on the cabin door. She hated herself for sending him away, but she couldn't stop the memories that came up, smelling alcohol and smoke on him. She knew there was no reason to be afraid of Han. He would never hurt her. At least not physically, but those memories still were too fresh and she didn't want him connected to any of those. All she was seeking for were happy, sweet moments with him. She lay back down, breathing in the scent, his scent, that was still strong on the pillow. After what seemed like hours, she finally fell back asleep.

…

Riekaan was the first to wake up the next morning. He knew he had to take this opportunity to talk to the captain. After making two cubs of kaff, he entered the cockpit and found Han sitting, in what seemed an uneasy slumber, in his chair. "Solo!?" He nudged the captain's shoulder, while sitting down in Chewie's chair. Mumbling something in Corellian, Han woke up looking around in confusion. "What? What's wrong? Is Leia okay?" He kept going, not waiting for an answer and ready to run out and look for her. "Solo, calm down! Here drink!" The older man tried to calm him, by pressing the kaff into his hands.

"What's wrong?" Han asked once more, taking a sip of his kaff.

"You tell me Solo! Why are you sleeping out here?" Han couldn't believe it. The General woke him up in what it seemed the middle of the night to ask him about his sleeping arrangement. "Well the princess took over my cabin on this trip." He tried to play it cool, shrugging. "That didn't stop you yesterday night?!" Riekaan smiled, but his eyes showed concern. "So? This night is different." Han shrugged again, trying to get out of this conversation, by getting up his chair but got held back by the General.

"Solo what did you do?" He asked. Han turned around, considering the older man for a moment, before answering. "I didn't do anything. And pardon me for saying this but I don't think my private life is any of your concern." With that he planned to leave, but stopped, when Riekaan's hand was holding him back on his shoulder.

"When Leia is involved in your private life, I think it is." Han turned around, facing the man. "I know you feel like some kind of father figure here and I know she thinks about you the same, but as long as I don't hurt her, I don't think how Leia is involved in my private life is any of your business." Not being intimidated by the Corellian, Riekaan didn't waste a second to reply. "Did you hurt her?" Han had to suppress the urge to shove the man away, knowing that wouldn't be fair, since he was only concerned about Leia's wellbeing. "No I didn't and I can promise you this. I will never hurt her. At least not intentionally." With that he left the cabin and the General.

…

Stepping into his cabin, he took one look at Leia before deciding to take a shower and to get rid of the smell. When he came back to the cabin, he found Leia sitting up in his bunk, as she was waiting for him. "Han? I'm sorry about last night." She whispered, before he even had a chance to say something. Letting his head hanging for a moment, he took a deep breath, running his hand through his damp hair. Without saying anything, he took a step closer to the bunk, asking her silently for permission to sit down on it. She just nodded, waiting for him to say something. Her hands were laying on her lap, not knowing what to do with them. He made that decision from her and took them both into his hands.

"Leia? There is no need for you to feel sorry about what happened last night." He gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "How did you sleep?"

"One more night before we arrive on base." She sighted, intertwining her hands with his.

Letting out a small laugh, he leaned forward kissing her forehead, before laying down on the bunk offering her his side to lean in. "One day, one night and a few more hours till morning." He smiled at her. She smiled back, before laying down in his arms, pressing her face into his chest. "I feel safe with you." She knew, she had to tell him this, not wanting him to think she was afraid of him. He just pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Good…"

With that they both closed their eyes and fell back asleep.


	24. Chapter 23 - drunk

Han spent most of the day working at the consoles in the cockpit trying to avoid the others. He liked Riekaan and the kid and Chewie was his shadow anyway and he certainly didn't mind Leia's company but nevertheless he wasn't used to find a rebel in almost every corner of his ship. Even Chewie acted more strange than usual. It seemed like he enjoyed the company, always serving them, cooking huge meals, playing stupid games with them and if he didn't know better, Han himself would have thought he was jealous that his furry friend hang around those guys all the time instead of helping with repairs. _Get a grip Solo. It's not like you spent much time with him lately yourself. Always lusting after the princess, aren't you? This has to stop!_ And with that thought, he banged his head on the console, deciding it was time for dinner.

Stepping into the main hold, he was surprised to hear music and see Leia and Luke dancing.

Standing at the doorway for a moment, he watched the kids clumsy attempts while Leia tried to teach him some steps. Chewie growled a greeting at him, while eating a bowl of something that smelled like Kashyyyk stew. "What's going on here?" He asked taking a step closer and sitting down next to Chewie. "Chewbacca told us today is a holiday on Kashyyyk." Riekaan told him, diving back into his stew. "To which I'm very grateful. You don't get that kind of food back at base." The General grinned at him.

"What is the kid doing there with the princess?" He turned to his furry friend. Chewie mumbled something into his stew, shrugging. "She is teaching him to dance? Any process yet?" He asked Riekaan. "Nope hopeless case." Riekaan laughed, while taking a bite of bread.

Sighting, Han leaned back for a moment and watched his two friends. _That's what she is, isn't she? A friend!?_ Watching the kid and her dancing, his jealousy came back creeping in. It seemed like they were having fun. Getting up he went to the galley to eat some stew, without having to watch them.

…..

Coming back to the party, he found both Luke and Leia sitting around the Dejarik table.

"Hey kid, are you done breaking the princess's feet?" Han couldn't help to tease his friend, while sitting down next to Leia ignoring the missing space on the bunk. Everybody had to squeeze in, when he sat down, putting his feet up on the table. Much to both their surprise, Leia just used the opportunity to lean into him, giggling and with that his arm was around her shoulder. "You think you can do better?" Luke laughed, taking a sip of his Ale.

"Sure!" Han shrugged, got up to his feet and straightened up.

"Princess, may I have this dance?" With that he took a small bow, offering her his hand. To everybody else he looked like the perfect gentleman offering a lady a dance, but the smirk on his face and the wink he gave her, gave it away. Fortunately, Leia was the only one to see it. "You may…" Taking his hand with a smile on her face, she got up and he led her to the middle of the room.

It was a slow dance, so they kept it slow, but much to everybody's surprise Han was an excellent dancer. "My, I didn't know you could dance captain?" Leia smiled up at him.

"There is a lot you don't know about me princess." He bent down whispering into her ear, while pulling her even closer. "One walking mystery, for sure." She smiled, leaning her head on his chest, while they kept swaying, forgetting their surroundings.

…..

It was late at night, when Han and Leia stepped into the cabin, getting ready for bed. It almost seemed like they were doing this for years, except the stolen glances they shared while getting undressed for bed. Suppressing the urge to help Leia with her shirt and getting her completely naked, he just pulled off his socks and lay down on the bunk, before her. When she went to the fresher, he used the opportunity to get the images of his mind. Closing his eyes, he had no chance. Images of her naked with him in this bunk ran through his mind, teasing him. _I had way too much to drink._ He sighted, burying his face into his pillow. Knowing, she would come joining him any moment wasn't helping either. "Damn!" He cursed into his pillow, suppressing a desperate scream. "You're okay Han?" He didn't know she was standing in the doorway already. _Kriff, how long is she standing there?_ Keeping his face buried into the pillow, all he thought about was the way his hand was wondering down his boxer shorts a moment ago. _Relax, she didn't see it. She would have fled using the escape pod by now._ Feeling the mattress move under him, he knew she was sitting down next to him. "Too much to drink?" She asked, her hand already running through his hair. He didn't know how to answer, too desperate to do anything. "I know the feeling. That stuff Chewie got out was delicious but I think it was a bit too much for me. Everything is spinning." She laughed.

Hearing that laugh didn't help him either, his situation getting more desperate by the second.

"Boy your shoulders are stiff." She sighted, running her hands up and down his back and starting to massage it. Han was ready to burst at any moment. _If she keeps this up, I'm going to die._ He thought, his face still buried into the pillow, sweat running down his forehead, while his skin was burning under her touch. "You're sure you're alright?" She asked, stopping her hands on top of his shoulder blades and leaning down to get a better look at his face. Feeling her breath on his face, he almost lost it. _Come on Solo! She is drunk, don't…don't take…don't take advantage of her._ And with that he turned his face to her and before he could control anything, his lips were on hers, pulling her beneath himself. Pulling away for a moment, he hovered over her, their eyes locked. His groin was ready to explode. Before he knew it, her hands were on his neck, pulling him down for a more desperate but passionate kiss. _Fuck, fuck, fuck…what are you doing?!_ His mind screamed, not knowing that her mind screamed the same. They kept kissing and it didn't take long for his hands and his mouth to go south. _She is drunk you nerf, stop it!_ He told himself, while his hand was already running back up inside her shirt to… _Fuck!_ It was too much for him. Stopping what he was doing, he closed his eyes, burying his face into her stomach for a moment. _You stupid son of a…_

"Han?" He heard her tiny whisper, her hands still in his hair. He didn't need a bucket of ice anymore, the business was already done, but hearing her voice at least got him out of his state. Jumping out of the bunk, he ran into the fresher before she even had a chance to question him.

….

After taking a cold shower, he knew sleep wasn't going to come for him that night. Especially not beside her in his bunk. He considered his options, knowing he didn't want to face her right now. Turning to look at himself in the mirror, his fist met with his reflection, breaking the mirror into pieces. Ignoring the pain of his bleeding hand, he sank down to the floor, leaning against the fresher's cabinet.

….

Inside his cabin, Leia was already fast asleep, as the alcohol took over and soothed her to sleep.


	25. Chapter 24 - cold

The next morning Han found the courage to sneak through the cabin to get to the main hold. It didn't surprise him to find his furry friend already busy cleaning up. When he went straight to the galley, Chewie followed him, showing concern.

"There was no holiday yesterday was there?" Han asked his friend, sitting down on the cabinet, taking a sip of kaff. Chewie gave him a proud, toothy grin. "Then why in nine hells did you tell everybody there was?" Han asked, scratching his head. The Wookiee mumbled something in response. "Great Chewie, just great. You should just mind your own business and keep out of mine." Chewie tilted his head, considering his Corellian friend for a moment, before mumbling something else. "You thought this would make things easier? For me and the princess? Well, guess what fuzzball, there is not me and the princess. Of course, there is, but what I mean is there is a princess and then there is me." Chewie began to argue. "Don't start with me Chewie! There is nothing between me and the princess, you understand?! And we are going to leave as soon as we got them back to base." Chewie again began to argue, but Han just stormed out of the galley, straight to the cockpit. "No I don't wanna hear it Chewie! There is nothing going on with me and the princess and there never will be, so shut up and help me get them to base!"

Chewie stormed after his friend, not seeing a very hurt princess standing in the shadows and a very angry General sitting at the other side of the room.

…..

Arriving on Hoth, they got greeted with cheers by all the other rebels. Both Leia and Han tried to avoid each other the rest of the way but when he read the outside temperature on base, Han couldn't force himself from lending Leia his winter coat. She turned it down a few times but couldn't resist the feeling of it around her shoulder as they walked down the ramp. Han had used the opportunity to put it around her shoulder the moment the ramp lowered and hearing the cheers coming from outside the Falcon she had hardly any time to argue, so she just gave him a glare and stormed down the ramp. When everybody was off the Falcon, Han turned to Chewie signaling him to ready for takeoff. "Come on Chewie let's go." Turning to walk back up the ramp, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You're leaving without saying goodbye?" Riekaan asked him. Han didn't turn around. "Mind your own business, General!"

"Oh I do, but ever since you signed in for the mission to Ord Mental you are under my command and that means you running off is my business." Waiting for an answer, Riekaan took his hand off Han's shoulder. "I'm not running off." Han snapped at him, turning around. "Oh you don't? What do you call it then?" Riekaan gave him a stern look, sighting when he received no answer. "Listen Han, I don't know what happened between you and Leia, but I know you leaving without even saying good bye to her will break her heart and I will do everything in my power from letting that happen." That got Han off his feet and he sat down on the ramp. Riekaan smiled down at the young man in front of him and sat down next to him. "This went too far…me and Leia." Han said, watching the base working around them.

"You have to give her time." Riekaan tried. "It will need more than time." Han sighted, rubbing his hands from the cold. Riekaan just nodded in understanding, not knowing what to response. They sat in silence for a moment, before Han broke laughing. "It sure is cold here isn't it?" Han shrugged his arms under his armpits. "Well I don't know. I'm sure it will get warmer once you're used to it." Riekaan gave his shoulder an insuring squeeze, before getting up and walking down the ramp. "See you tomorrow morning." He smiled at the younger man, who still sat on top of his ramp. "What's tomorrow morning?" Han got up on his feet, almost slipping. "Briefing and planning your next mission Solo." Riekaan grinned and left Han behind. Watching the General walking through the hanger, he got startled by Chewie's raw. "Forget about leaving Chewie, we are staying!" Chewie mumbled something.

"Yes I know it's cold. I guess we get used to it." Han sighted, walking back inside the Falcon.

…..

Since I like the idea of them bickering on Hoth, I had to come up with something. That's why I took one step forward and two steps back in their relationship. I hope you don't mind.


	26. Chapter 25 - jacket

For the next couple of days, Leia couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried, she just lay awake on her bunk, mostly staring at the icy ceiling, thinking about a certain Corellian.

 _Why didn't he leave yet? He certainly seemed determined to leave. And how come I didn't see him since the short meeting after we arrived? Usually he acts as my walking shadow. Did he lose interest?_

 _What interest? Gods Leia, you should just forget about him. …it sure was nice sleeping in his arms…I sure could use some of his extra heat around me right now._ She sighted, turning to her side, facing her small cabin. Wondering about a weird looking shadow next to her desk, she considered it for a moment. _What is this?_ She asked herself, not wanting to get up.

It took her about half the night, before she finally forced herself out of her bunk, the blanket wrapped tight around herself and turned on some lights to see what it was that was hanging over her chair. _Han's jacket._ Just the memory of how he tried to sneak it around her the other day made her smile. Picking it up from the chair, she held it around her fingers and up to her face, taking in the delicious scent of it. _Han, you stupid nerf._ She smiled, considering the jacket for a moment. It sure was heavy, but remembering how it warmed her while Mon lead her to her quarters, she decided to take it with her to the bunk. Sitting down on the bunk's edge for a moment, her feet hovering just above the floor, she put it around her shoulders. In an instead she felt warmer. After a moment, she had to yawn and decided to give sleep another try. Putting her arms inside the jacket, she closed it around herself and lay back down on the bunk. It was not just the warmth that filled her, but it gave the familiar sense of feeling safe. A feeling she only felt with Han. Pulling the hood over her as well to use it as a pillow, she pressed her face into the soft fabric and inhaled once more before sleep took over.

…

It was early morning, when the siren woke her up. "Attention everyone. Wampas got inside the base. All rebels are requested to remain at their current location and not to wander around base by yourself. Assigned to take care of the situation are: Antilles, Skywalker, Franklyn, Solo, Chewbacca and Brooks." _Yeah right, like I'm going to hide back here._ Without putting another thought into it, Leia got into her boots and palmed her door open to step outside. She was just about to turn the corner to get to the control center, when someone pulled her aside into a dark corner, pinning her against the ice wall behind her. She didn't even try to fight it, knowing in an instant who held her back. "What are you doing outside your cabin, princess?" Han hissed at her, keeping his voice down. "You really think I let you have all the fun?" She tried to light the mood, but he just rolled his eyes, peeking around the corner. "You know Leia you should try to back away now and then." He whispered, keeping his attention to the icy corridor. "And why is that captain?" She hissed back at him. Hearing a loud roar from behind them, they both tensed. "That's why!" Han sighted. "Don't move…" He whispered, not moving himself. Holding both their breath, they waited for the next thing to happen. Although to Leia it seemed she was the only one waiting, Han it seemed to know exactly what to do next. So much she knew, the Wampa was coming closer, sniffing around and she was pinned to a wall by Han. The Wampa approached them both, sniffing. She practically was frozen to the spot, being able to feel the Wampa's hot, rotten breath on her face. The snow creature was close enough for her to wonder if Han was still at her side. She had her eyes closed very soon after the Wampa started to come closer. Holding her breath, she tried to focus on Han's hands around her waist pinning her to the wall. The creature seemed to smell something and it didn't seem like it would back off any time soon. Suddenly she felt its cold nose sniffing at her cheek and Han's grip on her tighten. The Wampa made some strange noises and just when she was about to let out the breath she was holding, because of poor lack of air, she heard blasters fire in their direction. Wedge, Luke and Chewie were standing a few feet away from them, screaming and waving their hands up in the air, obviously trying to get the Wampa's attention. It worked. The Wampa turned away from her and Han and started to walk towards the group.

Chewie used his bowcaster and fired a couple of shots at it, while Wedge and Luke fired their blasters. After a couple more shots, the Wampa started to stumble and fell to the icy ground with a loud whimper. Wedge, Luke and Chewie started to cheer and walked up to the dead creature, making sure it was dead. Leia and Han though were still frozen to the spot, both still holding their breath, but eyes locked. "Solo stop playing the hero and let's get moving. We have to sign in at the control center." Wedge teased, kicking the dead Wampa's horn with his boot. Both Han and Leia didn't react and kept their gaze at each other, Han's hands still burning into her waist. "Solo come on!" Wedge tried again, ready to shove his fellow Corellian out of his state. "I'll get her back to her quarters." Han answered, not turning his gaze away from her. "Hopeless case this one." Wedge laughed, shoving Luke to come along with him. "Come on Skywalker, let's leave those two lovebirds. Chewie?"

He turned to Chewie. "I've heard they have some milk and cookies for us." He tried to attract Chewie to come along. Chewie mumbled something, pointing at Han. "It's okay pal. I won't be long." Han confirmed to his friend, only taking his eyes off Leia, but not his hands.

Chewie mumbled something and followed Wedge and Luke to the control room.

Being alone again, Han kept hold of her, their warm breath filling up the space between them.

"That was damn close princess." He smirked down at her. "Sure was." She nodded.

Keeping their eyes locked for another moment, their faces moved closer. Suddenly they got interrupted by a Wampa's whimper. They both pulled away startled and Han pulled his blaster, firing the one final shot at the Wampa to kill him. Turning back to Leia, he gave a gentle smile. "Come on, let me get you back to your quarters." He offered her his hand and she took it as he leaded the way, which was odd for her, being sure that Han never had been to her quarters before. Stopping at her door, he waited for her to palm it open. Taking a short glance inside, he let out a whistle. "Gee, I had no idea they made them so homey. Do you find your clothes in all this white?" He grinned at her. She couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"Well unlike you Han, I actually use some of my drawers." She teased, keeping hold of his hand, running her thumb along the bandage that was still wrapped around it. It wasn't the first time she noticed it. In matter of facts, she had noticed it right away but because of his change in attitude towards her, she didn't dare to ask him. Nevertheless, she was sure it had something to do with the broken fresher mirror at the Falcon. "You sure know how to safe a princess." She tried, taking a closer look at his bandaged hand, before looking up at him once again. "Nahhh… the guys did a much better job at it than me." Han grinned at her, shrugging.

"What happened to your hand hotshot?" She just had to know. Seeing his grin disappear, she cursed to herself. "Long night with the guys." He stated, putting on his sabbac face. Knowing he lied at her, made her feel insecure. "Well good night." She decided it was best to just let it be and go back to bed. Maybe she could get some more sleep, before duty called.

She let go off his hand and turned to her quarters taking a step inside. "You like the jacket?" He tried, wanting to spent as much time with her as possible. Looking down at herself, she noticed for the first time, that she still had it on. "It sure keeps warm." She shrugged, hoping he wouldn't want it back.

"It fits you well." He smiled, reaching up to swipe away some hair from her forehead.

"You think?" She smiled, looking up at him. "Yeah, kind of cute." He shrugged, smirking at her. "Do you want it back?" She asked, hoping he would say no. "Keep it." He smiled, trying to get rid of the image of her sleeping in it. _That's ridiculous! As she would sleep in it. There are blankets you nerf!_ He cursed himself. "Well you should get some more sleep princess." And with that his lips met with her forehead. "See you at breakfast?" He asked, pulling back.

She just nodded. "Kay…sweet dreams." Forcing himself to leave, he started to walk down the hall. Leia waited for him to turn around a corner and stepped inside her cabin and locked the door.


	27. Chapter 26 - jokes

The next morning, Leia got up early, looking forward to breakfast. When she arrived at the mess hall, she sat down with Wedge, Chewie and Luke. All three still looked half asleep.

"Hey guys. What happened to you?" She asked, secretly looking for Han who wasn't there yet. "Don't ask…" Wedge growled, followed by a much deeper Wookiee growl.

"Another one of your long nights?" She asked, holding back a laugh, seeing that Luke past out over his breakfast. "Hadn't those in a while…We thought killing a bunch of Wampas was reason enough." Wedge yawned, diving into his caff. "And let me guess, Han is still slumbered over his bunk?" She asked, curious where he was. "Don't worry princess, loverboy will be here in a minute. Wouldn't wanna miss breakfast with his sweetheart." He winked at her and grinning because of the blush covering her face. "Didn't even join us last night, the old smoothie." Wedge chuckled, joined by Chewie. "Well I guess one long night a week with you guys is enough for him." Leia smiled, taking a sip of her caff. "Hasn't joined us in while. Been busy doin more damage to his old hung of junk." Wedge laughed, diving into his breakfast. Chewie gave him an annoyed grunt, showing off his teeth. "Ah come on Chewie, you know as well as I, all that hammering can't be good." He chewed. Just one cue, Han came and without asking, shoved Wedge away from Leia, to sit in between them. "Good morning!" He announced, smiling at Leia. "What happened to the kid?" He mumbled taking a look over at a still asleep Luke. "Too much Whiskey." Wedge grinned, taking another sip of his caff.

"I knew I couldn't leave him alone with you. Chewie didn't you say you would look out for him?" Han asked his furry friend, across the table. Chewie mumbled something into his breakfast. "Great help pal, great help." Han sighted, taking a piece of fruit from Leia's plate.

"Get your own fruit." She laughed, taking her plate away from him. "Where would be the fun in that?" He winked at her, trying to steal another piece of her breakfast. She tried to stop him laughing. "Stop it nerfherder!" "Try me." He laughed with her, diving over her lap to get another piece. "Oh how sweet you two are. Mush, mush, mush…didn't know you were such a smoothy, bud!" Wedge interrupted them, slapping Han on the shoulder. Han ignored him, reaching once more for Leia's plate, switching it with his own, smirking. "Watch and learn _bud_!" He grinned, giving Wedge a slap on his shoulder, making it a much stronger one.

Right at that moment, Luke gave out a snort, causing everybody at the table to look at him.

"Shame you didn't join us yesterday, Han." Wedge laughed. "Should have seen the kid dancing with a droid. A real talent." Wedge and Chewie laughed. "Maybe another time." Han shrugged, putting some of his fruit (Leia's fruit) back on her (his) plate. Leia's warm smile was all he needed to be glad not to have joined them last night. "So how's your schedule today?" Han asked her, ignoring his hangover friends. "Well Solo, I believe _we_ have another meeting in about 15 minutes regarding Ord Mantell." She smiled, nudging his shoulder.

"Another one?" He sighted annoyed. "Yep…Don't worry it will be fun. I've heard Mon will attend. Gives you another go for making up stupid jokes every time you disagree with something she says." She should dislike his behavior during those meetings, but she loved sitting next to him and listening to his stupid, but yet funny jokes. Of course, suppressing her laughs during those meetings, was a complete other issue. "Care to join me this time princess? I'm sure you can come up with good ones." He smiled, daring her.

"I would, but I'm afraid I don't disagree with her as much as you do." She smiled, taking a sip of her caff, looking at him over the rim of her mug. "Sure you do, you just understand that shit better than me." He shrugged. "I guess." She nodded, taking a bite of her breakfast.

They finished the rest of their breakfast and when it was time for the meeting, got up to leave.

"Hey fuzzball, make sure the kid gets to his bunk, will ya?" Han asked his friend, taking another look at the young man, who was still snoring over his breakfast.

…

When they left the meeting, Leia and Han burst out laughing the moment they were out of sight. "You really killed in there Leia." Han laughed at the joke she made during the meeting.

"Well you should know better than to dare me captain." Leia grinned up at him.

"Is that so?" Han smirked, pulling her closer to him around her waist. Locking eyes with him, she knew he was about to kiss her or at least daring her to kiss him. It was not like she didn't want to but knowing he had lied to her about his cut hand, she just had to give it another try.

He was just inches away from her face, his breath already warming her skin. "Han?" She whispered, taking hold of his bandaged hand, around her waist. "That's my name sweetheart." He winked at her, moving closer. "What happened to your hand?" She just had to know.

Seeing the change in his features, she wished she could take it back, but it was out in the open and she needed to know. "Do you really have to know?" He sighted, pulling away from her, running his still his hand through his hair. "What happened that night?" She asked, moving closer and taking hold of his hands once again. "I…we…gee I completely forgot, I have this thing…this thing I have to deal with." He stammered, but keeping his eyes on her, almost pleading not to dig further. "Can you at least tell me why you broke the mirror?" She tried once again. "Leia, please don't…" He broke, running his thumb over her cheek. Leaning into his touch, she sighted. _Why doesn't he want to tell me? I can't be that bad…_ "Han, why don't you want to tell me?" Pulling away from her once again, the expression on his face changed.

"Well you don't have to know everything your worshipness." And with that he turned and walked away. "That's ridicules Han and you know it!" She barked after him, turning herself to walk away from him as well. When she was just around the corner, he turned to take a last look at her fleeting body. _Yes, it is princess._ He sighted to himself, before heading for the Falcon.


	28. Chapter 27 - mirror

Han tried to avoid Leia, so he didn't have to talk to her about what had happened that night. She tried to ask him once more after another meeting, but he just ran away from her, using the advantage of Mon Montha already approaching to speak with her. He knew it was ridiculous but telling her what happened would be even worse. It wasn't that he couldn't go through with it, it was more that even started it, knowing she was drunk.

 _She will never trust me again._ He thought, doing repairs on the Falcon as usual and it got on his nerves. So, when Luke and Wedge came by on Chewie's request, to take him out for some fun, he just snapped at them and told them to leave. That caused Chewie to stop talking to him, which made him even moodier.

Ord Mantell was coming nearer and he had no idea how to spent an entire trip and mission with Leia alone on his ship. Okay Chewie would be with them, but still there was no way to avoid her. Especially since they had to work together on this and he knew she was making sure they did get the work done as planned.

….

The night before they took off, Han got a visit from Riekaan. Laying on his bunk and reading some old book, just to do something else than working on the Falcon, he was surprised to see the General standing in his quarters doorway. "Excuse me for just walking in here like this but I think we have to talk before you take off tomorrow." Riekaan said and without waiting for a reply, he stepped inside Han's quarters and sat down at his desk. "If this is about Leia, I don't think I want to." Han answered, not even caring to get up.

"Alright then just listen and I talk." Riekaan was just about to begin, but Han put down his datapad and sat up. "No you listen! As soon as this mission is over I'm leaving, alright? So, I'm not really interested in what you have to say and if you wanna talk about this mission, I'm most defiantly not interested in what you have to say, cause we already talked it over in those long, boring meetings and I'm tired of it." As to make a point, he just lay back down on his bunk. Riekaan kept quiet for a moment before getting up.

"Just take care of her. She needs you." And with that he was gone, leaving Han alone.

….

The next morning Han was exhausted from staying awake half the night. Shortly after Riekaan had left, he got up and made sure his quarters where decent enough for Leia, he tidied up the fresher, replacing the broken mirror and made sure there was enough of Leia's favorite food stocked. He was ready to face her again and planned on giving her good time on this trip. _She certainly needs it._ He smiled to himself, waiting for her, while sitting in his cockpit chair. Hearing her coming the ramp, a big grin appeared on his face.

 _Let the games begin!_ He thought while making his way to greet her.

Meeting her half way in the main hold, he couldn't help but to admire the way she looked. She didn't look very different than other days, but since he avoided her the past couple of days, seeing her again took his breath away. Their eyes locked for moment but her face didn't copy the grin he had on his. Instead her face was emotionless. Ignoring the nervousness creeping up, he took a step forward. "Good morning princess."

Looking at him, she couldn't help but admire the way he looked. Just like herself he didn't look any different than other days, but since he avoided her, seeing him again almost made her jump into his arms and never let go. _Calm down Leia. Remember he's been avoiding you, so don't get excited. Concentrate on the mission._ She told herself, to calm her down.

"Leia?" Her mantra got interrupted by Han who was stepping towards her, a worried expression on his face. "You're alright?"

Snapping out of it, she took a step back. "Just so you know Captain Solo, I'm not speaking to you if it has no importance for the mission." She had no idea where that came from, but knowing she couldn't take it back and seeing the goofy grin appearing on his face, she took her bag and walked straight to his quarters, locking the door, without another word.

 _Game over._ He sighted, staring at the closed cabin door.

He was just about to go after her, when Chewie came in from the hanger, closing up the ramp behind him. Seeing his friend staring at his cabin door like this, he let out a confused growl.

"She is in there. Said she won't talk to me." Han mumbled, taking his way to the cockpit.

Chewie followed him even more confused. "I have no idea pal. She locked herself inside my cabin. Come on, let's just take off." And with that they took off.

…

After storming into the cabin, she decided to take a nap, knowing this was probably the only place where she was able to actually get some sleep. It didn't surprise her anymore that she lost sleep in Han's absence, she was used to it by now, so she had to take her chance now. She had seen him, sort of talked to him and was laying on his bunk and finally felt safe again. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, breathing in his scent and snuggling into his pillow.

Waking up a few hours later, she had no idea how to behave or what to do, so she just remained laying on the bunk, staring to the ceiling. By the time her stomach began to growl, she got up to find something eatable inside the cabin but all she found was a half-eaten ration bar. Considering it for a moment, she knew she had to leave the cabin eventually, so she went to the fresher to freshen up.

…..

"Leia I know you don't want to talk to me, but I figured you have to eat something, so I brought you some of your…what are you doing?" Han asked, when he found her standing in front of his mirror. She was standing on her tiptoes, trying to balance herself on one foot, to get a look into his new mirror, in her hand a hair brush. "What does it look like?"

She sighted, giving it another try, by pushing herself up, holding onto the sink.

"Some kind of ballet?!" He teased her, enjoying the view. He hair was a mess, her makeup needed a fix and her shirt was halfway up her belly from stretching but to him she was still the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. Stopping what she was doing, she turned to him with a glare. "You did this on purpose!" She accused him. Suppressing a laugh, he leaned into the fresher's door. "Sure…" He just shrugged, smirking at her.

Knowing how absurd this situation was, she just sighted, letting her head hang for a moment. "Han we have to find a way to deal with this." And before she knew it, he was standing behind her, his hands around her waist, holding her up, so she could look into the mirror.

"Better?" He asked, his breath tickling her neck. _That was not what I meant, nerfherder!_

She thought, but couldn't help but to smile at their reflection. "Sure and now you have to keep me like this till I finish my hair and makeup. You think you can hold me that long?"

 _Sweetheart, I could hold you like this for a lifetime._ He thought, suppressing the urge to bring his lips down to her neck. "Sure go ahead." Their eyes met in the mirror and both smiled at each other. "Or do you want me to do it for you? I'm very good with lips, princess."

He whispered into her ear. "I bet you are Solo, but I think I can manage without using a mirror." She didn't want him to let her go, but staying like this was out of the question.

"Alright…" Han sighted, letting her down, but he didn't let go off her waist. "Listen Leia, can we please just forget that night and…" "Sure…" She interrupted him, turning around but staying close. Their eyes locked again. _I missed you._ Was in both their minds, but they just held their gaze. "If it means you're going to stay after the mission." She dared him.

"Alright I stay." He tried to play it casual, shrugging. "You're sure?" She had to make sure.

"Well if you still want me around after this mission?" And with that he let go off her, stepping away. "I guess since you're talking to me again, I take this out and meet you at the sabbac table!?" He asked, pointing at the tray of food he brought her. "Give me five minutes."

The smile she gave him, made him want to pull her close again and make sure it would take her more than five minutes to freshen up. "Alright…" And with that he was out before his desires took over.

Leia looked after him happiness filling her heart. _He is going to stay…_

….

 **I think it's time for saying Thank You for reading and all the nice reviews!**

 **As probably every great writer here knows, it always brings joy to read those kind words. It makes some of the frustrating writing blockades worth it. So THANK YOU!**


	29. Chapter 28 - pillow

After their meal together, they sat in silence for an awkward moment, not really knowing what to make out of their time alone together, since Chewie already retired.

Besides sharing a few nervous glances, they kept their eyes focused on everything else but each other. After another round of sneaking glances, it was Leia who broke the silence, with laughter that caught Han so off-guard that he did a double take on her. _Maybe she has a nervous breakdown or something?_ He worried, taking a closer look at her but when she looked up and their eyes met, he knew that wasn't it. She was laughing, not just a snort or one of her cute little giggles, no it was an actual laugh. His worry turned into desire for this amazing woman with that contagious, sexy, cute, content laugh. "What's so funny, princess?" He asked, his face forming a huge, big, almost goofy looking smile.

She didn't answer. Instead she moved over to him on the bunk, nudging his shoulder with hers, looking up at him with a sideways look. "We sure are something, aren't we?"

She giggled, keeping her eyes on him. _What does she want me to say? What am I supposed to do now? Does she want me to kiss her?_ Before he could even give it a try, she reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers. "We have to find some way to deal with this, nerfherder."

Swallowing hard, he looked down to their joined hands. "What do you mean by this?"

He asked, clearing his throat. "Come on, let's clean this up." She gestured to the dirty plates on the table, pulling herself up to give him a kiss on the cheek, before taking her plate to the galley. Han wasn't able to move. Something like this never happened to him before in his life. Just a simple kiss on the cheek from her and his world turned upside down. Hearing her work in the galley, he tried to calm down. Suddenly her head popped out of the galley.

"Are you going to help me or what?" She grinned, before disappearing again.

 _That woman is going to be the death of me for sure._ He grinned, swearing to himself, that she was definitely worth it.

When he got into the galley, she already had cleaned her dishes and the cocking pod and frying pan. He put down his dishes and sat down on top of the counter, watching her.

"Like what you see Solo?" Leia smiled at him, starting to clean his dishes as well.

"I could get used to it" He smirked. "Me cleaning after you? Keep dreaming flyboy." She laughed throwing a towel into his face.

Jumping down the counter, he stepped next to her and started to dry the dishes.

"I meant seeing you like this." He almost whispered, not daring to look at her. "Like what?" She asked, staring at his profile. Abandoning the towel, he finally turned to face her. Trying to find the right words, so he wouldn't upset her, he avoided to look at her.

"Like there was no rebellion, no dangerous mission, no Empire…I know you can't get it out of your systems, …but it feels nice to see you like this once in a while. You should be able to feel like this more often…and…I…are you alright?" He interrupted his speech, seeing her eyes dwell up with tears. She turned her head away, not able to look at him at this moment. Leia knew what he was trying to say and it was too much for her.

"I'm sorry…" She gasped, running out of the galley to lock herself inside his cabin.

She lay down on his bunk, burying her face into his pillow and took a deep breath. It was just his pillow but it had to do for now. She longed for nothing more than to bury her face into his chest and cry her heart out, give in to everything she was feeling but she wasn't able to.

Her guilt, the sadness, the grief she felt for Alderaan was too big to just move on as there was no Empire or Rebellion. She needed the Rebellion, the dangerous missions to cope. It kept her sane, although Han was quite successful taking away her sanity for entirely different reasons.

Taking another deep breath, she turned on her back, taking the pillow with her to cover her face with it. When she heard the cabin door open, it was too late to compose herself, so she just remained with the pillow on her face.

Wincing when she felt the mattress move beneath herself, she just closed her eyes and held her breath waiting for the next thing to happen. "Does it help?" He asked, leaning over her.

"Maybe" She mumbled into the pillow, not daring to open her eyes. "Care if I join ya?" He asked, already scooping her over to lay down next to her, not waiting for her answer.

"Well give me some of that pillow." He whispered into her ear, pulling the pillow over so it covered both their faces. They stayed silent for a while, not that Leia was up for talking anyway, but she waited for Han to say something. Maybe something to cheer her up, to keep her mind preoccupied with anything really. Just him being Han would help. When he didn't say anything, she got curious. "And?" She asked, as to ask him if he liked it.

"It needs a wash…" He just shrugged. Pulling the pillow off their faces, Leia sat up, looking down at him. "Please don't…" And with that she gave in and lay down in his arms, her face buried into his chest, taking a deep breath. "It calms me down." She sighted, pulling herself even closer to him. He just nodded, kissing her forehead. They both fell asleep soon, enjoying just being close to each other.


	30. Chapter 29 - cabin

The next morning Leia woke up first still laying in Han's arms, feeling and hearing his soothing heartbeat against her cheek. Not wanting to let go off him yet, she had to force herself to move, her body feeling stiff. Turning her head to look up at his face, she couldn't help but smile. _Gods he is gorgeous._ She thought, pressing her lips against his chest, smiling against his shirt. She felt him stir and looked up to watch him wake up, but his eyes remained closed and he just let out a small snore.Giggling, she pulled herself up to hover over his face, watching the small movements on his face. His eyes moved under his eyelids and a small smile tucked on his lips, before he let go of a satisfied sigh. "Leia…" He mumbled in a small whisper. "Beautiful…" He sighed. Startled she moved away from his face, but as she tried to get out of his reach, his hands moved up from her arms to her shoulders, wandering down her spine and stopped her from moving. Shocked and excited about what would happen next, she waited for him to make the next move. But both to her disappointment and relief, he didn't move any further, except turning his head to the side and away from her, taking a deep breath.

That left her in a very uncomfortable position. Not that she didn't like being this close to him, but she lay half on the mattress, half on his side, only his hands kept her from sliding off him and since they were laying so close to the end of the bunk, she would end up falling to the dusty floor, if he let go off her. Afraid of him letting go of her in his sleep, she tried to push herself out of his arms to climb over him to the other side of the mattress, not ready and not willing to leave the bunk yet. It was way too comfortable with Han by her side. _Alright scoundrel let's see how we do this._ She sighed to herself, trying to climb over him, but ended up strangling him on her way across. It caused Han to stir and his hands moved over her hips, under her shirt and up her sides, his eyes still closed. "Soft…so soft…" He mumbled still asleep. Giving up, she looked down at him, still perched on top of him. His hands moved further up and she tensed. She did want him to touch her but it also terrified her.

Before his hands reached their goal, she felt them stop, lingering just over her rips. His eyes still closed, his hands turned and took hold of the inside of her shirt, gripping it. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open, looking up at her confused but not letting go of her. The confusion on his face told her, he was just as surprised as her about where his hands had gone. "Morning?"

He yawned, confused, his lips forming a smile. His thumb ran patterns over her rips.

"What is this?" He mumbled his voice still heavy with sleep. Considering him for a moment, she sighed, deciding to go for the truth. "I didn't want to fall off the bed." She shrugged.

"Ah…that explains it." He grinned, his hands still on her, not willing to let go off her yet, but knowing at the same time if he kept them there, he was way pushing his luck.

"Sorry about the hands." He whispered sheepishly, letting go off her and letting them fall to his sides on the mattress. Ignoring the cold feeling when his hands left her skin, she just shrugged. "You were dreaming." They both fell silent for a moment, while she still kept sitting on top of him. Realizing his blood had probably left his head, before he even woke up he suddenly felt very nervous. "Ahm Leia…as much I like the view, I…"

He tried but fortunately she understood and climbed over him before he had to continue and sat down on the mattress next to him. He remained laying, trying almost feverish to think of something to calm down. "You're okay?" She asked realizing he tried to avoid looking at her.

"Sure…" He lied, his hands unconsciously moved to cover his groin, turning to his side and out of her view. "So what do you want to do today?" He asked, trying to play it casual. "Maybe I can interest you in a game of sabbac or Dejarik?" Looking over his shoulder he saw confusion written all over her face. "You're sure, you're okay?" She asked once more.

"Yeah I'm alright…I just…ahm…I have to pee." And with that he jumped out of the bunk and almost ran to the fresher.

…..

To his surprise Leia was still sitting on the bunk, her knees were pulled in front of her with covers covering them and her nose pressed against them. When he closed the fresher door behind him, she looked up, but keeping her chin on top of her knees.

"I was not kidding you know? I could teach you sabbac if you want?" He shrugged, stopping in front of the bunk. "We still have one day to go." "Maybe later…" She mumbled, her voice muffled by her knees. "Are _you_ alright?" He now asked, sitting down on the bunks edge.

"Can we stay here for a while?" She asked, looking up at him. "Well since we are in the middle of space, there is nowhere to go really." "No I mean in here…" She was now nuzzling her own knees, taking a deep breath smelling the delicious scent of her scoundrel. _My scoundrel? Where does that come from?_ She asked herself, waiting for him to react.

"And do what?" He just had to know, almost sure she wasn't referring to what he thought she would want to do. _Almost._ He thought. "I don't know…" She shrugged, running her hands over her shins. "Maybe we could just…talk."

Their eyes met and Han considered her for a moment before laying down back on the bunk, leaning against the headboard. "What do you want to talk about?"

She looked at him a moment longer, laying her cheek on top of her knees.

"Where did you get that scar?" She asked, her gaze not moving away from him.

"Which one?" He asked as it wasn't obvious. Rolling her eyes, she nudged his stretched-out leg with her foot. "Not a really interesting story." He shrugged, running his hand swiftly over his chin. "You don't want to tell me?" She asked, frustration coming up. _Why does he never talk about himself?_ "Like I said it's not really interesting." Avoiding her gaze again, he ran his hand nervously through his hair. "Alright what about your bloodstribes?" She asked, giving it another try. "Why do you want to know all of this Leia?" He asked, using her real name, hoping she would notice that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Why don't you want to talk about yourself, Han?" She smiled at him, but it was a sad smile.

"Cause you're much more interesting." He grinned, trying to light up the mood.

"What do you want to know?" She asked, her eyes still sad. _Everything princess, everything._

He sat up so he could get a better look at her. "Tell me about Alderaan." He tried to ask it as lightly as possible, knowing how hard it was for her. "Tell me something that made you happy when you were a child. Tell me about your parents." His voice was merely a whisper now and he took hold of her hands, giving them an assuring squeeze.

"It hurts too much." She sighed, intertwining their hands.

"Some old dude pulled his knife on me." Han answered her earlier question. "Bleed like hell."

"All I can tell you about the bloodstribes is that I earned them. At a very high price." He added, leaning forward, to rest his head on her shoulder. "My childhood was hell Leia, but there were some things that made me happy. I like to remember those. They kept me sane, still do." Resting his chin on top of her shoulder, he buried his face into her neck.

"I think you need something to hold on to…even if it hurts…" He sighed against her skin.

She let go of his hands and ran her hand through his hair, keeping him close. "I try…I try…"

Staying quiet for some time, they stayed like that, him buried into her neck, breathing her in and her holding onto his head, running her fingers through his hair, nuzzling his head after a moment. "Pretty heavy stuff." Han laughed after a while, leaning back, so he could look at her but not far enough so her hand could linger in his hair. "You want to spent the whole day in here, talking about our cruel lives?" Smiling at each other, she pulled his hair a bit.

"I liked playing in the gardens and get dirty. Drove my aunts crazy." She looked up for a moment, remembering. Suddenly she started to laugh, which caused Han to brighten up himself. "One time…one time I was about five years old and late for an official dinner. My maid had to drag me back to my room where she feverish tried to scrub all the mud and sand off me but her eyes got worse when she got older and she missed some spots….So when she brought me down to the dinner and sat me down next to my parents…all eyes were on me."

It hurt to remember, but seeing the encouraging smile on Han's face, she couldn't help but to smile as well. "My aunts of course were outraged, some officials looked like I was contagious, Riekaan and his wife were the only ones who were smiling. His wife was such a lovely woman. She always brought me some sweets, sneaking them into my pockets, when my parents weren't looking. They were the only officials my parents were actual friends with. Well and Mon Montha, but I never met her when I was a child."

"How did the dinner go?" Han asked enjoying hearing her talk like this and eager to know about her parents. "My mother excused us and before my aunts could pick on me, she picked me up in her arms, giving me sloppy kisses all over my face, making me giggle in delight and she took me to my parent's fresher to clean me." Leia's eyes dwelled up with tears, remembering her mother but she didn't care and let them run down her face. Resisting the urge to kiss her tears away, he smiled at her. "Your mom sounds like an amazing woman."

"She was…they both were." She smiled. "How about your parents?"

Han backed off for a moment, his smile fading, but knowing it was only fair for him to talk, after she shared memories. "Don't remember much about them. My old man left before I was even born. My mom did everything to give me a happy childhood, but died trying."

"I'm sorry." Leia sighed, taking hold of his hands again. "She was an amazing woman."

"What are your happy memories?" Considering her for a moment, Han looked down at their joined hands. "One day I…I woke up in the middle of the night. I had a small room, while she slept on the sofa in the living room. I've heard her working in the kitchen but since it was the middle of the night I was wondering, so I got out of bed to see what she was doing."

"How old were you?" She asked, already imagining a little brown headed boy with hazel eyes. "Five years old. I sneaked into the living room, hiding behind the kitchen counter to watch her. She…she was singing an old Corellian lullaby and danced while working on some cake." Smiling at the memory, Han looked up again. "Remembering it she almost seemed unreal. Like some kind of saint or something. 'What are you doing up sweety?' she asked, without turning around, keeping working on the cake. I stepped out of the shadows and stepped next to her. I was already tall enough to look over the kitchen counter. I asked her what she was doing and…" Feeling his eyes dwell up with unfamiliar tears, he hesitated for a moment. To his surprise Leia leaned forward, wiping a tear off his cheek before giving him a small, but tender kiss on it. Leaning back, Leia waited for him to continue.

"She leaned down to me, ruffling my hair, saying 'Happy Birthday sweetheart.' And that's when I realized it must have been the night before my sixth birthday and before I knew it she was singing and dancing, covering my face with dough." He laughed, remembering his mother. "So when is your birthday?" Leia asked, curious to know. "I don't know…can't remember the date." Leia looked disappointed, almost as if she tried to find out if he was telling the truth. "Sometimes it seems unfair, that all the good people have to die." It was a stupid remark; he knew but for him it always weighted more to lose good people. With Enemies or people who did bad, he didn't mind them dying. He gladly would kill every bad person, if he had the time or right to do so, always silently seeking for revenge for his mother's death.

Leia didn't want to talk about death and losing anymore. "So if you don't know your birthday, do you want me to look it up? I could look through some files." Han shock his head.

"Nah…I don't want to know…I like it to be a secret between me and my mom." He smiled, not wanting to sound ungrateful. She smiled at that as well, leaning forward once more, so their faces were close, their eyes locked. "Happy Birthday flyboy." She grinned, pulling him into a tide hug. Han lay back, pulling her with him to lay at his side. Like that they stayed, just talking.

When Chewie stepped into the cabin later that day, he found them both asleep in each other's arms so he decided to land the Falcon by himself.


	31. Chapter 30 - day dreaming

**SORRY for the late update! Final exams are taking up a lot of time and thoughts… ;-)**

…

The sun was already coming down when Han woke up, Leia still in his arms. Realizing the Falcon's engine was turned off, he sat up to look around the cabin a little confused. Feeling Leia steer in his arms, he turned his head to watch her wake up.

She looked up at him, her eyes still close, as she slowly opened one eyes to glimpse at him.

"Good sleep?" He asked, gently running his hand over her arm and back. She just nodded, a content smile on her face, while she buried her face into his chest.

"I have to check on the old girl…engines are out. I guess we have landed."

Leia suddenly let go off him and sat up straight, her hair sticking up in every direction. "We've landed? We are supposed to meet the contact…this was all planned out… I have to …get in contact with him as soon as possible…if he is still in for it…this went totally out of the way…" Jumping out of the bed, she started to change into her day clothes, not paying attention to Han in the room, staring at her with wide eyes, not able to look away. Seeing her get out of her nightdress, he knew he shouldn't look, less stare but he couldn't stop.

Suddenly she stopped, while she was jumping up and down to get into her pants, her upper body glad in only an undershirt. Thinking he was caught, he turned away his gaze, waiting for her to yell at him for staring. "Han come on get up. We have to get ready!" She ordered, before leaving into the fresher to freshen up. Surprised about her reaction, he was frozen to the spot, staring at the closed fresher door. When she stepped out of the fresher, he was still sitting where she left him. "Han! Why aren't you changed yet?"

"What?" He asked, still in awe of what just happened. "Han you're alright? I've said we have to meet our contact…get dressed! We don't have time for this!"

Still seeing no reaction from him, she took his hand to pull him out of bed. "Come on big guy!"

That brought him back to his senses. Deciding to see how far she would go to get him out of bed, he pulled her back to the bunk instead, before letting go of her hand and burying his face into to the pillow again. "I think I stay in bed for a while longer." He mumbled into the pillow, laying on his stomach snuggling closer into his pillow, that smelled deliciously of Leia. He knew she was still standing next to him, staring at him, probably considering what to do next. When nothing happened, he took up at her for moment.

"You know you're free to join me, princess." He grinned, before laying back. As tempting this was for her, she forced herself to stay in control. "Han please get up!?" It almost sounded like a helpless pleading, one that she never thought she was able to.

 _That scoundrel sure makes you weak._ She cursed herself, waiting for a reaction. And a reaction it was. Never had he heard her speak in such a tone before. Han turned his head to look up at her with a mixture of concern and wonder. Even a hint of desire, but he was not going to admit that. They looked at each other for a while. Han still wondering how to react to her pleading and Leia trying to stop herself from blushing and silently pleading with him to get out of bed. Suddenly Han started to laugh, turning his face back into the pillow, muffling his laughter. "What is so funny?" She stammered, suddenly feeling insecure about herself.

The smirk she received from him, almost knocked her of her feet. It was a sleepy, devilish, handsome, passionate smirk – a smirk that she longed to kiss off. Seeing how tense she stood before her, his smirk turned into a content smile. "Relax princess. Me and Chewie pushed the engines…we are one day early." Chuckling he lay back down, but before he knew it, she pulled away the pillow, so his face hit the mattress instead. He turned to face her once again and was met with the pillow hitting his face with some force. "You stupid Bantha-head!" She barked at him before the pillow once again met with his face. "Why would you do something like this?" The pillow hit him again and again. "Letting me go crazy like that, knowing we here early!?" When the pillow hit him once again for it seemed the hundredth time he took the pillow from her. "Well since it's your birthday, I thought you might like it." And with that he got out of bed, pushing the pillow back into her arms, before leaving into the fresher.

When the fresher door closed, she had to sit down before losing her footing. _My birthday?_ Looking over to the chrono sitting on the makeshift bedside table, she realized that in fact it was her birthday. Smiling to herself, she looked back up to the closed fresher's door. She heard the fresher water and considered what to do next. She caught herself thinking how it would be if she joined him in there. If their relationship wouldn't be so darn complicated, if she were about to listen to her heart and just enjoy the present, without thinking about the next disaster that was yet to come. Or even better yet. She thought about how it would be, if there was no Empire, no rebellion to fight against it, no bounty hunter, just her and Han giving in to their feelings. _He has feelings for me, hasn't he?_

She caught herself daydreaming. She would go inside, without thinking twice about it. He would be still under the shower and she would have to force herself not to step in to join him under the hot stream of water. She of course would, without a doubt she would, but when she thought about this made-up future, she still would have to go work in the morning. Imagining him under the stream of water, she knew he would be able to sidetrack her and she would defiantly be late for work. She would just stand in front of the mirror, fixing her hair, enjoying to spent some private and quite time with her husband before another busy day. _Woahhh Leia! Husband? Are you serious? …Yes!_ She would certainly marry this scoundrel.

He would step out of the shower, catching her eye in her reflection, a big smirk on his face. She would hand him a towel, not being ashamed of taking a very obvious glance at his glories body. He would step next to her putting the towel around his waist, hang low so she had to resist from pulling it of him again. They would share a content smile in the mirror, before he would start shaving his morning stubble. Finishing her hair, she would step behind him, putting her arms around his waist from behind, nuzzling his shoulder, smirking at him over his shoulder, while standing on her tiptoes. She would watch him shave, kissing his neck and nibbling his ear, before he would lean closer to the mirror and splash some water into his face, "accidently" dropping his towel to the floor, giving her his most innocent smile.

She would let her hand wander further south, grinning, her teeth already taking gentle bites to his shoulder blades, kissing away the marks with her lips. In her imagination, he was just about to turn around and to pick her up the sink, stepping between her legs, but her daydreaming got interrupted by the real Han Solo standing in front of her, his hair still damp but already wearing clothes. Not even bothering to hide her blushing, she looked up at him.

"You're alright there princess?" He asked, leaning down to get a better look at her.

Before she knew, what she was doing, she was up on her feet, taking his face into her hands, before pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you!" She smiled sheepish.


	32. Chapter 31 - Birthday

"So what now?" Han asked, smirking down at her. "Are we really a day early?" She asked, taking a step closer to him. "Yeah…" He shrugged. "So you and Chewie must have had a reason?!" She asked, finding him adorable standing in front of her like that. His hands in his pockets, holding his shoulders still up, his head a bit to the side, like he was nervous or wasn't so sure about his plans. "Well…we didn't have a plan exactly, but…well fuzzball thought you might like to spend a day in town for a change. You know, before we have to take that hike with that contact of yours." _Gods that man! I could kiss him right here, just for being himself._ She smiled, waiting if there was more to come. Holding his gaze and seeing the look on his face, she decided to help him out a bit. "So Chewie gave you that idea?"

"Well yes…he thought you might like to get some new clothes or something…you know since…well Hoth and…well you know." _What's the matter with you Solo? Making a fool out of yourself…just cool it!_ He cursed himself. Seeing the struggle, he obviously had, she took a step closer, taking hold of his hands, pulling them out of his pockets. She could see his shoulders relax a bit. "Do you think it's safe?" She asked, rubbing his palm with her thumb. "Well you're not going alone of course!" He protested, tensing up again.

"Han…I don't plan to spent my birthday alone…I think spending a day in town could be fun…but only if you think it's safe and if you're coming with me. …And I want to have a nice birthday dinner with you and Chewie here at the Falcon tonight."

"Kay…" Han shrugged, squeezing her hands in his. "Well I'm going to change then…"

Leia said, not ready yet to let go off him but when she did to leave for the fresher, he held her back for a moment. "Leia?" He asked as she stepped back in front of him. She could have sworn he was about to pull her in for a kiss, but then he pulled back again, putting a serious look on his face. "You're going to let me and Chewie cook, right? For tonight…"

He frowned at her. "Well will you let me help you at least?" She smiled.

"Sure…I let you pick out dessert for after." He winked.

"Oh I love dessert." She teased, before leaving to the fresher. He was frozen to the spot, staring at the closed fresher's door. _Gods that woman is going to be the death of me._

He grinned, leaving for the cockpit to tell Chewie about the plans for the day.

…

They were headed to town, walking side by side in comfortable silence but it soon became a awkward silence, both not sure what made them so lost for words. "Nice weather, isn't it?" Han broke the silence, which was even more awkward. Bursting out laughing, Leia grinned up at him, while they kept their pace. "Sure thing hotshot." She laughed, taking hold of his hand and leaning into his side. Wearing a big smile on his face, he couldn't help but to feel proud to have her by his side walking to town. _I just have to make sure no one else lays eyes on her. Sorry guys, she is mine!_ … _Woahh Solo! What are you talking about? Stupid banther!_ Clearing his throat, he smiled down at her.

"So where do you want to go first?" "I want to find something for Luke…"

"Luke?" He interrupted her, not able to hide his jealousy.

"Yes laser brain since it is his birthday as well." She teased, pinching his side. "Oh right…" Han nodded, feeling slightly guilty having forgotten about the kid for some while now.

"What do you think we should get him?" He asked, trying to hide his slip.

"Luke is easy…I think I know when I see it." She shrugged. "So what would you get me?"

Han just had to know. "I thought you don't know your birthday?" She asked, looking up his profile, while they kept their casual pace. "Well just out of interest, what would you get me?"

He asked ignoring her question. _Myself…_ She mused to herself. "That's a tough one…"

She grinned trying to think of something. "Yeah I know the feeling." He grinned back.

Both sharing a smile for a moment, she leaned back into his side, putting her arm around his waist, while he put his around her shoulder.

…

Coming into town, he had the urge to hold her even closer so no one would get too close to her and just to show her off to the world. Walking by a small booth, selling some dresses, he owner called after them. "Hey lady! Tell your guy to buy you something nice!" Han and Leia just laughed at that and kept walking, till they came by nice little store, selling children toys.

"What do you want to do here?" Han asked confused, when Leia guided him inside.

"Come on, I'm sure we find something for Luke in here." She smiled, almost disappearing inside the stuffed animals, if it wasn't for Han being close on her heels.

"You think you will find something for the kid in here?" He asked, looking around.

"Luke and I had this talk the other day. About our toys when we were younger and he told me he had not many but one he really liked. I thought I might find something like it in here."

"I bet you had a hall full of them." Han mumbled, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Sure my parents spoiled me rotten." She sighted, slightly irritated by his attitude.

"So what is this toy you and the kid talked about?" Han asked still following her.

"A little droid for kids…he said he used to take it apart all the time." She answered, inspecting a little stuffed Tauntaun.

"What's the point of getting him a toy droid? There are real droids, he can take apart. I would gladly help him tearing goldenrod apart." Han shrugged, taking hold of a little toy blaster, before putting it back into place.

"So what was your favorite toy as child, Han?" She asked almost annoyed by him now.

Considering her for a moment, he shrugged again. "Didn't have any." And with that he kept walking down the aisle. She thought about his answer, feeling sorry.

"Han I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking…" She tried, but stopped when he held up his hand.

"Don't worry about it princess. I get to play with real toys now." He shrugged once again.

"I think I just wait outside." And with that he left her standing, walking back to the entrance.

….

When she came back out, she found him leaning against the wall outside the store.

"Found something for the kid?" He asked, trying to play it cool.

"Yes I did…they had a small R2 in there." She smiled. "Want to get some late breakfast?"

He asked, straightening up. "Sure…" And with that he took her hand back in his and lead her down the street, after offering a little smile.

….

"My feet are killing me." Leia sighted, while they walked up the ramp to the Falcon. Han just grinned at her, before leaning down to lift her up in his arms and carrying her to the lounge, where he sat her down in front of the Dejarik table. "Wait right here birthday girl."

He winked at her, before leaning back. "Chewie!" He barked, which was answered immediately by a low mumble coming from the Wookie walking into the lounge holding a plate of Leia's favorite dish. "Oh Chewie it smells amazing! But I thought you let me help preparing dinner. That's too much." She smiled up at the Wookiee, receiving a low rumble.

"Don't worry about it…the big fuzzybuzzy likes to cook. Helps him relaxing." Han teased, before getting shoved on the shoulder by his furry friend. "What about yours?" Leia giggled. "I was promised a nice dinner with you guys." "Oh don't worry, I will just get some wine." Han smiled, shoving Chewie along with him.

They sat together at the table long after dinner, just having a nice evening. Chewie was about to go to bed, but came back out of his cabin, handing a small box out to Leia. "Oh Chewie you should have…Thank you!" She opened the box and found a little bracelet made of flowers inside. "Oh Chewie it's beautiful!" She beamed at him, getting out of her chair and giving the big humble Wookiee a hug. Leaning back, she picked up the bracelet and put it on.

"Thank you!" She smiled, hugging him once again.

Chewie excused himself to bed after and that left only Han and Leia.

"So princess how did you like your birthday?" He asked her, leaning back against the bench.

"Well it's not over yet, is it?" She smiled. "I'm open for everything." He grinned.

"I got something for you." Leia said, getting up to get something out of one of the bags.

"But it's your birthday!" Han sat up straight, having a confused look on his face.

"Oh don't worry you can keep spoiling me in a minute, but I thought…well since you've told me…" Now it was her turn to get nervous. "Oh just open it." She sighted, handing him a little wrapped up package. "Leia you shouldn't have…" He tried, but seeing the persisting look on her face, he started to unwrap it, revealing a miniature toy-falcon. Speechless for a moment, he looked up at Leia to find his voice, a smile forming on his face, seeing the blush appearing on her face. "Leia, this is…" "Well, think nothing of it…I saw it and thought…well no child should go without a toy." She stammered, avoiding his gaze. After taking a closer look at it for inspection, he put it back down and turned back at Leia, who still avoided to look at him.

He got up from his seat, walked around the table, stopping in front of her and kneeling down to be at eye-level with her. "Leia, Sweetheart?" He took hold of her hands trying to get her attention. When she finally looked up at him, he gave her the warmest smile she ever noticed on him. "Thank you!" The sincere in his voice almost made her cry of happiness.

And before she knew it he leaned up and gave a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Happy Birthday princess…" He pulled back smiling.


	33. Chapter 32 - stay

After the kiss, they kept looking at each other but not knowing what to do next. Well they both had ideas of course, ideas of the same nature even, but both were afraid to act on them.

"Well…" Leia started but didn't say more, bursting out laughing. Han got nervous.

"What's so funny princess? Was the kiss that bad?" He tried. She stopped laughing for a moment but seeing the look on his face, she burst out again, before throwing herself into his arms, burying her face into her neck. "No hotshot…it was perfect." She giggled into his neck, holding onto him tide. Even more confused, Han just put his arms around Leia and sat back, so she could sit on his lap. "You…hmm…you want to do it again?" He tried, mumbling against her temple. Waiting for her answer, he felt her taking a deep breath into his neck, before she pulled back to look at him. "Han?" She asked, holding his gaze while her hands were holding onto his neck. He just held her gaze, waiting for her to continue.

"You're quite a complex character you know?!" She stated, before pulling his face close, to cover it with tiny kisses. Talking in between kisses. "I…I don't know…what to do with you…you've said you're going to leave…" She leaned back again to look at him. "Han…I can't, if…if you're going to leave me, us…I can't take the risk of getting hurt."

He only held her gaze for short moment, before pulling her close, holding her head against his chest. She buried her face into his chest, her arms holding him close around his waist.

"Leia…I do have to…I don't want to leave…but…" He tried convincing her and himself that he could leave her, but already knew there was no way he would leave her side. "Leia I…can't…I stay!" He stated, pulling her even closer, kissing the top of her head.

She just snuggled closer into him, sighting, pushing him back so they could lie down on the floor, her on top. She kissed his chest, taking a deep breath of relief.

"Leia…" He started, but got interrupted by her finger on his lips. "Shhh…don't." She whispered, kissing his chest one more time before resting her head over his heart.

"I just…the floor is rather dusty." He shrugged, putting his arms around her.

Leia smiled up at him. "Well then you better get me to the bunk."

Han didn't see that coming. He was stuck, his brain not fully functioning, his heartbeat rising.

"Han are you alright?" Leia asked, leaning closer so their noses were touching.

Without answering Han took hold of her waist and in one swift motion got up to his feet and carried her into his cabin.

He put her down onto the bunk, but remained standing, looking down at her.

She considered him for a moment, before sitting up. "Han…I have no idea…even though you are staying…or at least you're saying that you stay, I can't just…I need time." She explained, waiting for him to react. He kneeled down once again in front of her. "You need time, I'll give you time." He smiled, leaning up to kiss her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Leia." He whispered giving her another kiss on the forehead, before getting up on his feet. He was ready to turn and to leave the cabin but got held back by her taking hold of his hand. "Needing time doesn't mean I want to sleep alone tonight, hotshot." She smiled, giving his palm a gentle kiss. She crawled back onto the bed, laying down and pulling the blanket over her legs, patting the place beside her on the bunk. Surprised on how this day turned out, he smiled back at her, before leaning down to pull off his boots, jumping on one leg. Noticing her gaze on him, he grinned at her, standing back up straight. "A little tease maybe?" He winked, opening his belt and strapping off his blaster holster as he was about to strip for her.

She decided to ignore the blush creeping up and to once ignore her nerves and just enjoy the view. When he stopped to grin at her, she began to giggle. "Keep going hotshot."

Flustered for a moment, he ran his hand through his hair. "Alright…" Opening up his bloodstribes, he let them drop to the ground. "Oops" He smiled, before turning around to lean down shrugging off his pants. Keeping his back to her, he looked over his shoulder, grinning.

She just held his gaze, nodding in anticipation, biting down on her lips. Unbuttoning his shirt, he slowly turned around, pulling it off, revealing his chest to her. As he was standing in front of her in just his boxer briefs, she looked him up and down. "That will do…" She confirmed, holding out her hand, gesturing him to join her. It took him a moment before crawling onto the bed and lying next to her.

Suddenly she realized that she was slightly overdressed for bed. Considering her choices, she looked over at Han, who seemed trying to avoid doing something wrong.

Smiling, she decided to give it a try. She turned off the light, leaving them in the dark, before pulling her dress over her head, so she was only glad in her undergarment. After throwing the dress to the floor she lay down as well, leaning into Han's side.

Even though he couldn't see her, he knew she got rid of her dress. _Why did she turn off the light? Damn woman! Teases me like this and…I gotta think about something…Yes that's it!_

"Sith…" He cursed. Leia look up from her place on his chest, even though she couldn't see him in the dark. "What?" "I…I forgot…I'm kind of thirsty." He tried to lean over her to turn on the light again, but before he could reach the light control, her hand held him back.

"Nice try flyboy." She sighted, taking his hand, tucking it under her, before laying back down.

"I'm thirsty…" He tried once more. Leia leaned up, giving him a kiss to the cheek.

"It's your ship…use your instincts." She teased before laying back into his arms.

"Actually I'm not so thirsty anymore." He mumbled, giving in. If she needed time, he was to give her time. Feeling her skin on his had to be enough for now and it was no disappointment.


	34. Chapter 33 - hike

The next morning, Leia woke up first. Checking the time, she realized it was almost time to for them to get up. Remembering her current state, she decided to get up first, so she could get dressed before Han woke up. She was just about to pick up her dress, when the Falcon's alarm started to go off, which caused Han to jerk up in confusion, grabbing his blaster and turning on the light. Looking around in confusion, his gaze stopped at Leia standing before him in her undergarment, where it froze. Leia picked up her dress and held it against her chest, narrowing her eyes at him. "You did this on purpose!" She accused, already blushing under his intense stare. The alarm got louder and Han jumped out of bed, walking past her, blaster in hand. "Get dressed." He almost ordered, running down the corridor.

When Leia came out of the cabin, she ran into Han and he seemed stressed.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking up. "Someone tried to break into the Falcon." Han answered, stepping into the cabin to get dressed.

"What?" She asked, watching him jump up and down, to pull his boots on.

"Bastard ran away before Chewie and me got him…" He answered, putting on his holster.

"What now?" She asked, taking a step closer. "Well Chewie has to check her and look for any damages, while I take you to meet with the contact, so we can leave as fast as possible."

He handed Leia her back bag, before walking past her to walk back into the main hold. She followed him, practically sensing his discomfort about leaving his ship behind.

"Alright, let's go." He said, taking her hand, leading her to the ramp but she pulled him back, forcing him to look at her. "Han…Maybe you should stay behind with the Falcon and I meet the contact by myself. We can meet here in time to leave." She suggested. He considered her for a moment.

 _If you're thinking for one moment that I would let you go alone, you must be out of your mind, princess._ He thought giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Let's get this over with." He just said, pulling her along. When they reached the field in front of the Falcon, Han glanced once over his shoulder at the Falcon, before his eyes got to Leia. She looked up at him as well with a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry princess, Chewie will take good care of her." He grinned, keeping up the pace.

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?" She asked, still feeling guilty that he had to leave his ship because of her. "Well I would drop the title, but yeah, I could use some cheering up."

He teased, pulling her closer to his side. She just leaned into him, squeezing his biceps.

"Come on hotshot, the sooner we meet this guy, the sooner you can go back to your girl."

"I like the sound of that." He grinned and they kept walking.

…

They were walking up a mountain, through the woods, when they came to lookout overseeing the field they were coming from, in the middle the Falcon in her pride and glory.

"I guess this is it." Han said, putting down his back bag, sitting down on a rock, to look at his ship in a distance. "When are we supposed to meet here?" He asked, while she sat down next to him. "He is supposed to be here in about half an hour." She answered, checking her chrono.

"Well let's just hope he is on time." Han sighted, leaning back. "How did you get her?" Leia asked, meaning the Falcon. "A lucky hand at sabbac." He grinned, sitting up again.

"Tell me something about your home." He knew it would hurt her to talk about it, but he loved the way her face lid up, when she remembered something good and forgot for a moment what happened to her home planet.

"Why do you always want me to talk about my home?" She asked, looking straight ahead over the field. "I like your stories." He shrugged, watching her profile.

"Why don't you tell me something about your home, instead?" She asked, turning to face him. "I already know about my home." He tried, but knew it wouldn't work.

"I don't." She replied, turning back to look over the field. "Is it pretty?"

"Some of it I suppose." He just answered, not able to keep his eyes off her. The sun was shining directly at her, as though to point her out to the world. He didn't need no sun to point her out to him. She already was the most beautiful creature in the universe.

"You think you ever go back?" "It depends, I guess." She turned her head to look at him. "Depend on what?" She asked curious. _If you will come with me._

"Where life leads me I suppose." He needed to look away from her, afraid his true feelings were too visible this moment. Normally Han Solo wasn't afraid, but he sure as hell was afraid of his feelings for this woman. She drove him to places emotionally, he didn't even knew existed. Now it was her turn to stare at him. "Where do you want it to lead?"

"Don't know really…some peace and quiet sure would be good…" _With you…_

"I guess…" She just answered, looking back to the field.

When they heard a noise from behind, both jumped back to their feet, blasters ready.

"Ah look who we got here. Solo and his little princess." Han knew they were in trouble, the moment he turned. "Jozza…what brings you here?" Han tried to buy time, while thinking about a way to get Leia out of there. "I knew you and your little girl would fall for this. I hope you enjoyed your little love-trip, cause it will all end here." Jozza said, pointing his blaster right at Leia, knowing Han's soft spot. Jozza was just about to push the trigger, when he got hit right between the eyes from Han's blaster, while Leia was falling to the ground.

Han didn't waste any time, checking if Jozza really was dead, before turning his attention back to Leia, who was just about to get back on her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked, only glad he was the first to shoot. "Yes, who was he?" She sighted, walking up to Han who was still standing over the dead body. "Bounty hunter." Han gritted his teeth, firing three more shots at the already dead body in front of him. _I have to leave._ Was all he thought. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath, letting go of his rage. "Han?" Leia asked beside him. "Let's go." Han said, taking her hand and his back bag to walk back to the Falcon.

"What about our contact?" Leia asked, confused. "There was no contact, princess. He used you to get to me." Han answered, before walking down the trail leading them back to the Falcon.

…

The Falcon was on his way back to the fleet and Leia was lying in Han's bunk alone, thinking about the last couple of hours. Ever since the Bounty Hunter, Han hadn't talk more than the necessary. They arrived back at the Falcon and he went straight to the cockpit and didn't come out since. When she asked him, if he wanted to come to bed, hoping they could talk about what happened, he just told her he wasn't tired and that he rather stayed in the cockpit for the night. Feeling rejected and hurt, she went back to the cabin, knowing sleep wouldn't come.


	35. Chapter 34 - ignoring

Once again Leia lay awake in her quarters at base. It was the middle of the night and she spent half of it tossing and turning. After what seemed like forever, she decided if sleep wouldn't come she just as well could get some work done. Turning on the light, she picked up her datapad and started to work but her thoughts very soon turned back to Han, where they've been ever since the bounty hunter, or even before that. If she was completely honest with herself, she knew her thoughts were on him since she first met him.

But it was harder now. Unlike all the days since they met, he was now avoiding her. He stayed absent from meetings she took part of, whenever they accidently meet he just ignored her. At least he tried to. She did see the look in his eyes every time their eyes met and before he turned into the other direction or just walked past her as she wasn't even there and she wasn't fooled.

It took her about three days, before she decided to confront him, but when she arrived at the Falcon, Chewie told her he wasn't there. Leia being Leia she made sure he was there before going to see him. When Chewie told her she couldn't go up the ramp, she just ignored the big Wookiee and tried storming past him. Chewie usually was very gentle with the princess and if it came to Han and Leia, he always was a big supporter and wanted nothing more than them getting together but he already had a huge argument with his friend about this, so he just picked her up and carried her away from the ramp, putting her down, waiting for her to burst. He waited for her to yell at him but it didn't happen. She just looked up at him for a moment, before nodding to herself and she turned around and left.

When Chewie reentered the Falcon, he found Han sitting next to the entrance on the floor, his elbows resting on his knees, face buried in his hands. Chewie grumbled something.

"Don't…just don't start this again Chewie! It's best…I just…I just need a few more days to get the Falcon ready and we…we're leaving." With that Han got up on his feet and left to sit in the cockpit. He sat down, looking over the hanger until his eyes found her. She was sitting on one of the equipment boxes, looking up at the Falcon. For a moment, it seemed as she was looking directly at him, asking him with her eyes why he was avoiding her, but then she looked down to her boots, shoving some snow to a little pile. She was waiting for him, he knew. Sighting to himself, he just leaned back and watched her. _I'm sorry._

Leia waited till the hanger was almost empty and the gates were shot. Han watched her the whole time, forcing himself desperately not to go to her and just… _What exactly would you do Solo? You have to leave_ , _going down there would only make it worse._ Leia again looked up at the Falcon, for it seemed the hundredth time, the pile she started shoving earlier was now a little perch for her to rest her feet on it. He could see she began shivering, probably cold from sitting there for so long. _Gods princess you're killing me._ He sighted, deciding to end this, he turned and reached for a switch to close up the ramp. He heard the mechanics work and eventually the hiss of the ramp closing. He kept his eyes on Leia the whole time, seeing the disappointment in her eyes, he got up to leave, but before leaving the cockpit he turned to get a last glimpse at her. She was still sitting, sadly looking at the closed-up Falcon. _Come on sweetheart, go to bed._ As if she could hear him, she stood, wiping her hands over her cheek and turned to leave.

And now she was sitting on her bunk, her eyes dwelling up with tears once again. _Screw him!_

She cursed, throwing her datapad to the other side of the room. She didn't even watch it hit the floor nor did she see it break into pieces, she just lay back down, burying her face into her pillow, letting go off a desperate cry.

….

" _Well your highness, I guess this is it."_

" _That's right…"_

" _Don't get all mushy on me. So long princess!"_

…" _Han!"_

" _Yes your highnesses?!"_

" _I thought you've decided to stay?!"_

" _Well, the bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mantell changed my mind."_

" _Han we need you!"_

" _We need?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Well what about you need?"_

" _I need? I don't know what you're talking about."_

" _You probably don't."_

" _And what precisely am I supposed to know?"_

" _Come on! You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me!"_

" _Yes you're a great help for us, you're an actual leader!"_

" _No! That's not it! Come on,… ahhh come on!"_

" _You're imagining things!"_

" _Am I? Then why are you following me? Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?"_

" _I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee!"_

" _I can arrange that! You could use a good kiss!"_

And off he went. Those last words ran through her head over and over again, as she sat on her bunk in her room. After they closed up the gates, there was nothing she could do, except wait and hope it would turn out alright. Why didn't she just tell him then how she felt about him? She loved him and she should have told him. She thought about how things would have turned out then. She would have told him and then what? _I would have pulled him to the side to kiss him, no matter what his reply would have been. He was right…I was afraid of him leaving without giving me a kiss. But I didn't want it to be a goodbye kiss. Why did he decided to leave anyway? He said it had something to do with the bounty hunter and his behavior certainly changed since then. Maybe he wants to keep me safe, but he has to know that I only feel safe with him around. Come back to me Han! I need you!_

She silently pleaded with him. Leaning down her bunk to look under it, she reached for a box and pulled it out. Inside she went through the few personal things she had left since Alderaan, until she found what she was looking for. It was a holo of her and Han, taken by a security camera outside the lookout on Yavin. They were laying on the floor, sleeping. She was snuggled up to his side while his hands were holding her close.

She confiscated it the same morning it was taken. Walking through the security center on her way back to her quarters, she noticed it coming up on one of the screens. The cameras were programmed to rotate and take a picture every five seconds. Lucky for her, she just entered the room, before anybody else could see them. She decided to delete the pictures, before she got caught. But before she pushed the button, she picked out one angle and printed it out. After the mission was completed she acted as casual as possible, leaving to get to her quarters to freshen up to join Han in the cantina for breakfast.

Sitting on her bunk now and looking at the holo, her throat tightened and tears ran down her cheeks. _What if he is not coming back? I…I…I wouldn't…Stop it Leia! He is going to leave anyway! Don't get too caught up! Sure, I want him come back…but that's it! I'll only end up hurt. When he and Luke…oh gods Luke! How could I forget about Luke?_ Feeling guilty and irritated for Han messing her up like this, she vowed to herself not to let him get to her like that anymore. _If he wants to leave, let him leave! There is always Luke…On Luke I can count on. He is not just running away like a coward!_

And with that thought, she stored the holo back into the box and lay down on the bunk.

…..

 **Okay, I think that's the point to let "Empire strikes back" take over.**

 **That's it for this story. I hope you liked it and thanks for reading and your support!**


End file.
